Canción secreta de amor
by Kay CherryBlossom
Summary: Mina no tiene cita ni ningún prospecto para San Valentín, por eso ya no le gusta, sólo quiere que pase y ya. Lo que no esperaba es embarcarse con la ayuda -obligada- de sus mejores amigos en una emocionante (y desastrosa) estrategia para conseguir a su amor imposible, al menos antes de que otra lo haga... ¿podrá con los riesgos y la presión?
1. La estrella inalcanzable

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de ésta historia son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, pero... la vida afortunadamente nos regaló Fanfiction para escribir lo que yo quiera.

* * *

 **"Canción secreta de amor"**

por Kay CherryBlossom

.

.

 **1\. La estrella inalcanzable**

.

Era una tarde de domingo cualquiera, con el clima fresco, propio del entrante del mes de febrero. Después de un duro medio invierno, al fin comenzaba a graduar el viento helado y la vegetación de las calles se notaba más viva y bonita. De igual manera, la gente se mostraba vivaracha y comunicativa. Y no tenía mucho que ver el tiempo atmosférico, si no más bien, que en Japón ya estaban comenzando a verse en las tiendas los corazones de papel maché, las guirnaldas de angelitos y las ofertas en las confiterías. Y eso entusiasmaba a -casi- cualquiera, pero sobre todo a las jovencitas enamoradas.

Al igual que tantos grupos de adolescentes, el de las ex-sailor scouts no era ni sería la excepción. Desde hacía días, Lita, la más alta y con mejor vocación para la cocina y las manualidades domésticas, había citado a sus otras cuatro amigas a pasar el día con ella en su casa, y platicar animosamente como les había ido en las vacaciones y las fiestas, mientras elaboraban una receta de prueba para unos deliciosos -y amorosos- chocolates para San Valentín.

En Japón, San Valentín es una fecha muy importante, y todos se lo toman muy en serio. Propio más que en distintas nacionalidades, se estila obsequiar chocolates (sólo chocolates) de diferentes clases y estilos, según fuera el caso: para un profesor sería adecuado un pequeño chocolate comercial, para un amigo uno más bonito pero igual de barato, y finalmente sin tener que admitirlo en voz alta (parte del encanto de la tradición) obsequiar un delicioso chocolate casero (o algún postre que lo lleve como ingrediente principal) envuelto con dedicación y dado en mano, era sin dudar una declaración abierta de amor sincero.

En teoría. La vida real, por supuesto, dista mucho de ser así.

Pero se aprende con los años, la experiencia, los corazones rotos y... sí, más experiencia. Y hasta ahora, ninguna de las chicas les ha pasado nada como eso. Por eso, en sus precoces etapas, se dedicaban a construir castillos en el aire, a idealizar a ése hombre que les sonrió en la parada del autobús o en interpretar miradas de ése compañero de clase que según ellas, no son casuales. _Todo_ puede significar algo.

Para Serena, por ejemplo, significaba un desastre inminente:

—Yo creo que tú deberías hacer el mío, Lita —insistió Serena, entre angustiada y cómica, desde su posición agazapada en la cocina. Llevaba un delantal de conejos y mantenía las manos detrás de la espalda, por aquello que cualquier cosilla inofensiva se pusiera en sus manos ella lo convirtiera en una llamada de emergencia a los bomberos.

—Serena, ya hablamos de eso, si vas a terminar haciendo lo mismo del año pasado, mejor ve y compra uno al supermercado, no es justo que Lita lo haga por ti —le espetó Rei de modo estricto, mientras junto con Lita, hojeaban la revista de cocina que habían comprado ayer, a la salida del instituto.

El año pasado, Lita terminó cocinando todos los chocolates de las demás, porque Serena y Mina hicieron un revoltijo deforme que bien podría causarle diarrea a sus pobres víctimas, mientras las rubias lloriqueaban agitando los brazos por su fracaso, tiraron el molde de Rei, que terminó por estropearse también. Amy, por su lado (y prudentemente decidido) prefirió simplemente "observarlas"... y reír.

Serena torció los labios, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—Ña... creo que todo saldrá mal —gimió, recordando la tragedia del año anterior.

—Tú problema, Sere, es que no te apegas al manual —le aconsejó Amy, sentándose en un taburete de la cocina —. Es fácil, ¡como una guía de estudio!

—Eso no suena muy esperanzador, Amy —dijo Serena tristemente.

—¿Te apetece el sirope, o las galletas? —preguntó Lita a Rei, comparando ambas recetas —. Me parece que las segundas son más fáciles. A no ser que quieras lucirte...

—¡Claro que no! ¡Recuerda que estoy dándole un chocolate _obligatorio_! —replicó ella muy colorada.

El año pasado también, Rei había recibido unos chocolates que parecían un error de la naturaleza de Cupido. Nicholas la había estado persiguiendo por todo el templo para dárselos, y aunque Rei lo esquivó lo más que pudo (creyendo que quería invitarla a salir), los aceptó finalmente, pues el chico ya estaba muy deprimido sentado en las escaleras del templo. A Rei le causó un poco de gracia, pero lo regañó por ser tan tonto, pues los chicos no daban chocolates porque eso daba muy mala suerte.

Pero contrario a lo que pensaba la mayoría, Rei era una chica sensible (que se esforzaba mucho en fingir que no) y "a fuerza" se le unió a sus amigas para devolverle el favor. Después de todo, 1)ella era una señorita educada y 2)no quería oírlo gimotear que no había recibido nada de su parte _otro año más._

Eso sí, era por obligación.

—Si lo hacemos así, nos ahorraremos algo de dinero. ¿Qué harás tú, Mina? ¿Quieres compartir la masa conmigo?

La aludida llevaba prácticamente una hora leyendo un artículo de modas sobre "Qué hacer cuando no tienes champú en tu casa y cómo limpiar tus poros en cinco minutos", con las piernas levantadas en el sofá, en una posición extraña y graciosa. Cada y tanto, extendía la mano hacia la mesita más cercana y se llevaba una cereza dulce a los labios, y así sucesivamente, sin decir palabra alguna.

—Mina... —Serena puso los brazos en jarra y la enfrentó —. Ya es suficiente de ésa farsa, ¡levanta ése trasero y ponte a cocinar!

Hasta entonces, la rubia le miró, aunque con malas pulgas.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—No te hagas la loca. Los chocolates, a éso venimos.

—No haré chocolates porque no los necesito —repuso con orgullo —. Si estoy aquí, es porque hoy toca limpieza en casa y detesto lavar la ropa, así que no me des la lata, Serena.

Las demás se miraron. Rei hizo los ojos en blanco, Lita negó con la cabeza y Amy sólo se encogió de hombros.

Con la cuchara sopera sobre el hombro, cual arma, Serena señaló a Mina con amenaza:

—A otro lado con ése cuento barato.

—Qué modo de hablarle a tus mayores es ése —replicó Mina haciéndose la adulta.

—¡Sólo son unos meses! —se enfadó la chica con peinado de chonguitos —. Y no cambies el tema.

—¿Cuál es el tema, según tú?

—Pues que yo sé que te gusta alguien.

Minako arqueó sus cejas con escepticismo.

—Y eso lo sabes ¿poooor?

Serena esbozó una sonrisita malévola.

—Te he visto suspirar a la nada y dibujas corazones en tus libretas. Además, te arreglas diferente el pelo todos los días y antes no lo hacías. Y...

Sus caras se juntaron a unos centímetros de distancia, Mina parpadeó confusa.

—¡Ajá, lo sabía! —se burló —. Traes brillo labial en la boca.

Mina se ruborizó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la revista. ¡Plaf!

—¡Por supuesto, tonta, soy una chica! ¿Esperabas un bigote o qué?

—Pues antes no lo hacías —Serena le arrebató la revista y le devolvió el "gesto" ¡plaf!—. Y si no me equivoco, ¡siempre has sido una muy descuidada!

Mina, ya despeinada, estaba buscando con qué pegarle a Serena, un cojín o algo... cuando Amy las apaciguó.

—Tranquilas... ¿qué más da si a Mina le gusta o no alguien? ¿qué importa?

—Importa porque se supone que somos amigas —aclaró Rei sutilmente, desde su lugar.

Rara era la vez que Rei apoyaba a Serena, así que Mina sintió pánico ante lo que se avecinaba, y pidió auxilio a Lita con los ojos.

Y Lita, que normalmente amaba la paz mundial, sugirió amablemente:

—Tal vez éste año sea tu oportunidad —le animó.

—¡Qué pasa con ustedes! —exclamó Mina, ofendida —. ¡Están armándose una telenovela en la cabeza!

Mina se rió, quizá demasiado fuerte, cosa que invalidó por completo su sarcasmo. Todas le miraban de la misma manera desconfiada, así que agregó:

—¡Eso es porque estoy enamorada del amor, no es nada raro! Es mi trabajo, de hecho.

Y les picó un ojo a todas, muy coqueta.

Rei entrecerró los suyos con sospecha hasta volverlos rendijas, mientras Serena aleteó con su mano y se viró para seguir cocinando con sus amigas.

—Qué manera de salirse por la tangente... —se quejó la princesa, luego le dio la estocada final a su amiga, amarrando su mandil con fuerza—. ¡Pero para que te sepas, que yo a ti sí te cuento _todo_!

Minako le sacó la lengua, y luego ocultó el rostro tras su revista. Pero mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en ésa publicidad de zapatos, el corazón le estaba latiendo muy rápido. No estaba actuando muy madura, claro, como tampoco su intención era pelearse con Serena. Creía que poseía una gran habilidad para inventar mentiras a la velocidad de luz, que le funcionaban con los profesores cuando no estaba enferma sino trasnochada por jugar videojuegos; para su mamá cuando reprobaba matemáticas y aseguraba que era un odio personal y ahora, con sus amigas, cuando querían _otra vez_ sacarle información de un supuesto enamorado que según ella ni existía.

Sí existía. Era tan real como la culpa que sentía por guardarle secretos a sus mejores amigas o la misma decepción de negárselo a sí misma.

Pero era mejor así. De todos modos era una cosa imposible, algo así como querer tocar el sol con la mano. Nada ganaría, más que cansarse, enfadarse y finalmente... darse por vencida. El sol no se puede tocar, porque son estrellas bonitas que por mucho que te dejen deslumbrada, también te queman.

.

.

El ensayo del chocolate salió bien y mal a partes iguales. El de Serena no tenía mal sabor, pero su consistencia seguía pareciendo vómito de bebé. Además, terminó peleando con Rei por el espacio de a barra y en venganza le echó una cucharada de sal a su mezcla, cosa que desató la furia de la doncella. Al final, terminaron jugando con el chocolate embarrándoselo en la cara, y Lita las regañó fuertemente, y las puso a limpiar el estropicio de su sagrada cocina.

Acordaron juntarse otra vez antes de que llegase San Valentín, más o menos en dos semanas. Mientras, sus vidas llegaban a la crulenta realidad fuera del romance, a las clases regulares del lunes.

En el instituto, todo era un jaleo. El curso se acabaría en abril y estaban entregando trabajos y demás proyectos próximos a los exámenes, todos se notaban algo tensos y emocionados a la par.

Frente a ella estaba Taiki, el mayor del grupo de amigos más cercano a ellas, con una cara de pocos amigos, y a su lado Seiya, contrario a la expresión de infantil alegría que siempre portaba a donde fuera.

—Prometo que es la última vez —rogó el pelinegro al otro, juntando sus manos.

—Justamente éso dijiste la última vez —rezongó él rencoroso. Al final, echó afuera el aire y le entregó su cuaderno. Al menos confiaba más en Seiya que en el par de rubias atolondradas, que también la última vez hicieron picadillo sus notas de física.

—¡Whoo, te invitaré a almorzar toda la semana! —vitoreó Seiya. Se arremangó las mangas de la camisa del uniforme y empezó a copiar con una velocidad desaforada.

Mina hacía burbujas con la pajilla de su malteada de fresa, mientras lo acompañaba, pues los demás estaban en asignaturas distintas aquél día.

—Gracias por estar conmigo —le dijo él, después de un rato, estirándose —. No soporto estar en una biblioteca donde tengo que quedarme callado y...

—Lo sé —le dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, y ambos les dio escalofríos nombrar la palabra "biblioteca"—. Yo prefiero estar al aire libre, pero entiendo que sería problemático para hacer las gráficas y eso.

—No tanto como derramar fresa sobre ellas, aparta ésa cosa de mis notas.

—Andas de un genio... —refutó ella bostezando —. ¡Ay, qué sueño tengooo!

Una silla se arrastró frente a ella, dejándola prácticamente con el bostezo a medio camino, haciendo también que se mordiera la lengua de vergüenza al verlo tan de pronto.

—Veo que andan igual de productivos que siempre —comentó Yaten uniéndoseles y dirigiéndose al chico —. ¿Terminaste con éso? También necesito la tarea porque...

—No, voy usarlo tooodo el día —le interrumpió Seiya receloso, sólo por fastidiar.

Yaten arqueó las cejas con escepticismo.

—¿De verdad?

—Oh, vamos, Seiya... ¡no seas tacaño! —le insinuó Mina forzadamente y le dio un codazo —. Todos sabemos que los apuntes de Taiki son como las jardineras del insti... ¡son patrimonio comunitario!

Seiya se sobó con dolor las costillas y le vio mal, pero no cedió.

—De éso nada, que busque sus propias fuentes.

—Ay, por favor que...

—Déjalo Aino —atajó el ojiverde, sacudiendo la cabeza —, un día el muy listo necesitará algo de mí y le pagaré con la misma moneda.

—Tsk, no dormiré de la preocupación... —murmuró Seiya sin piedad.

Yaten le lanzó una mirada fría y le dijo a Mina:

—Buscaré a Mizuno, nos vemos luego.

Y se levantó y se fue.

Mina apenas atinó a levantar la mano para despedirse, pero él ya había desaparecido por la puerta.

—Te portaste como un viejo cascarrabias, ¿lo sabes? —le regañó mirando a su amigo con acusación.

—Lástima, viviré con el remordimiento para siempre —se burló él.

—Pero Yaten estuvo enfermo, y por eso no tiene las notas. En cambio nosotros, nos la pasamos jugando _Mario Bros_ toda la noche... ¿no crees que es injusto?

Seiya frunció sus negras cejas y soltó una carcajada.

—Yo vivo con él, y ni siquiera sabía eso... ¿eres su guardaespaldas?

—C-Claro que no, todos lo saben —se defendió ella con torpeza y le dio otro sorbo a su batido, mordisqueando la pajilla con frustración.

—Deberías decírselo —comentó Seiya casualmente luego de un rato, transcribiendo todavía.

—¿Él qué?

—¿Cómo qué? Que te gusta —escupió Seiya sin reparos, a la par que Mina, escupía su malteada de fresa sobre la mesa.

—¡Qué-qué dices! —gritó, limpiándose la boca.

—No puedo creer que volvieras a hacer ésto —se lamentó mirando la hoja salpicada de leche rosada —. Vas a ayudarme, no lo dudes. ¡Hey, a dónde crees que vas!

—¡Ya terminó el descanso!

Seiya, con una mirada asesina, señaló la silla a su lado. Mina volvió a ocuparlo de modo apesadumbrado, arrastrando los pies.

—¿Todavía tratas de esconderlo en éste punto? —preguntó con cierta gracia —. Sólo admítelo y te ayudaré.

Mina, que sentía que en su frente podría cocerse un huevo, le dijo débilmente:

—¿Cómo supiste?

—Dos más dos son cuatro...

—¡Hablo en serio! —brincó ella, impaciente.

Seiya soltó el lápiz y le dio la cara.

—Todos lo saben, eres malísima ocultándolo.

—No es cierto, no tienes pruebas —se rehusó inmaduramente.

Él alzó una ceja con ironía.

—¿No respondiste mal la pregunta del profesor Miyani por estar babeando en historia?

Mina se puso del color de una granada. Es decir, sí estaba viéndolo... ¡pero tampoco estaba babeando!

¿O sí?

—¿Y no te pegó en la cara el balón de voli, porque extrañamente, se pasó él por la cancha para entregarle al profesor una nota del director?

Y vaya que le dolió. Le quedó la marca todo el día...

—Bueno, esooo...

—¿Y no admites que lo persigues, le hablas con cualquier excusa o te sabes datos que a nadie le importan, como haber estado enfermo o incluso lo defiendes para que yo lo ayude con la tarea?

—¡Vale, ya fue suficiente! —aceptó.

—E incluso apuesto, ¿que pensabas darle un chocolate de San Valentín pero no lo harás porque muy en el fondo, tienes miedo que te lo rechace y por eso se lo ocultas a tus amigas?

—¡Dije bastaaaaa! —chilló desesperada, tapándose los oídos.

—¡Eras tú la que querías pruebas, ahí las tienes! —sentenció Seiya dando con el puño un golpe en la mesa, y luego se giró otra vez a sus deberes —. Ahora, si me disculpas, necesito terminar éste trabajo o pasaré mis preciadas vacaciones encerrado en ésta cárcel. Luego, cuando acabe, pensaremos en un plan.

—¿Plan para qué? —repitió Mina, horrorizada.

—Para que se enamore de ti, idiota... ¿qué más?

Mina puso las manos sobre las hojas, inmovilizando y asustando a su amigo a la vez.

—¡No, ni se te ocurra! Yo... yo no quiero hacer nada, estoy muy bien así. Yo... —Mina actuaba a lo bruto, pero la sola idea de que cualquiera pudiera insinuarle algo a Yaten sobre ella o pasar otra de las múltiples vergüenzas frente a él (como las ya mencionadas) le hacía estar dentro de una pesadilla —. Una cosa es que... me guste —admitió a la mala entre dientes —, y otra muy diferente que yo quiera que sea mi novio o algo así.

Seiya le miró como bicho raro.

—¿Cuál es entonces el punto de que te guste alguien, si no vas a estar con ésa persona?

—¡No hay punto! Es... —Mina se mordió los labios —, p-pues... es algo que siento y ya está, estoy bien así. No lo quiero como pareja.

—¿Segura?

—Por supuesto.

Seiya asintió como quien no quiere la cosa, guardó sus carpetas y se echó la mochila al hombro, antes de decir:

—De acuerdo... pero espero que no te arrepientas.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que no eres la única a la que le gusta Yaten —reveló sin pelos en la lengua —. Y se acerca San Valentín, si otra chica se le declara y él la acepta, pues... tendrás que vivir con tu cobardía patética por el resto de tus días, viéndolo con ésa otra. _¡_ _Ciao_ _!_

Fue como si le echaran un balde de agua helada encima.

¿Otra?

¿Otra a su lado? ¿Teniendo citas, yendo a lugares súper románticos (con los que ella había fantaseado incluso) en... el lugar que ella quería ocupar?

¿Otra dándole regalos, tomándole de la mano, incuso besándole...?

¿Ella... _cobarde_?

¡Nunca!

—¡De acuerdo! —le gritó Mina desde su sitio, roja, celosa y enojada —. Pero promete que no será nada raro ni embarazoso.

Seiya sonrió, de la misma manera que hacía siempre que le ganaba en los videojuegos.

—Tú tranqui, yo soy un experto en éstas cosas...

Pero mientras Seiya se alejaba muy contento, a Mina no le daba ninguna tranquilidad aquellas palabras. Más bien, le daba la impresión que muy pronto estaría lamentando ésta impulsiva decisión...

.

.

Aquella semana, la clas de tercer año asistirían a un paseo a las playas de Okinawa, como parte de la tradición estudiantil antes de la entrada de la primavera para despedir el curso escolar. Mina estaba preparando su pequeña maleta con todo lo necesario (de hecho con excesos de necesarios), y terminó metiendo un abrigo de plumas sin darse cuenta de ello. Cuando Artemis, su gatito, le insinuó que se había vuelto loca, Mina se hizo la desentendida y tuvo que armar todo el equipaje de nuevo.

No podía evitar hacer tonterías. Estaba muy nerviosa, y cuando los nervios se apoderaban de ella solía acarrear un montón de desgracias a su paso. Accidentes, palabras fuera de contexto y... cosas como éstas.

Mientras elegía otro traje de baño más bonito que el que solía usar en las vacaciones con sus amigas, suspiró. Sin duda ésto de la declaratoria era una total y absoluta estupidez. No le daban buen augurio las predicciones de Seiya, que aseguraba que el paseo escolar era la oportunidad perfecta con tres días completitos para acercarse a Yaten; pues según él, estaría lejos de las admiradores del grupo musical, las interrupciones de las clases y todo eso.

Y sí, aunque todo el panorama podría pintar para _Sueño de una noche de verano_ , le parecía que terminaría en una tragedia al estilo _Tiburón,_ y ya se imaginaba quién sería la carnada...

Porque por mucho que la playa fuera encantadora, la arena suave y el mar delicioso, estaba 99& segura de que ella no le interesaba a Yaten. Incluso, creía que podía no gustarle ninguna chica. Y no porque tuviese algún trauma o preferencia distinta, más bien, le daba la sensación que todas le daban lo mismo. Era como si ninguna fuese suficiente para acaparar su atención, donde a las únicas que se dignaba a mirar era al grupo de Serena, y porque Seiya tan sociable como era, prácticamente lo orillaba a convivir con ellas, pero no por algo más.

Yaten tenía un montón de seguidoras, todas guapas, listas y con habilidades, que bien podrían atraer a quien fuera que se considerara hombre. Tenía una larga lista de competencia, sin mencionar que por muy bonita que ella se considerara, no sentía que estuviera a su altura.

Era extraño, solía tener un gran autoestima y amor propio, pero algo ocurría con él que le hacía dudar de todas sus virtudes. Además, nunca pensó en Yaten como un potencial novio, como ya se había dicho, lo veía mas bien como su amor platónico. Todo era perfecto, se dedicaba a escribir su nombre, a tararear canciones dedicadas secretamente para él y soñar despierta. Todo era perfecto, hasta que Seiya metió su cucharota en el asunto.

Ojalá hubiera sido menos obvia, ya era demasiado tarde para echarse hacia atrás.

Se talló los ojos con cansancio, pues se había quedado dormida un buen rato. A su lado, Serena le saludó.

Cuando se orientó, Mina comprendió donde se encontraba: en el autobús que les llevaría directo a Okinawa.

—Buenos días —le dijo Serena con buen humor, y luego le ofreció comer de la bolsa de papas con la que estaba arrasando —. Parece que no dormiste bien anoche...

—No es eso, es que el viaje es muy largo —evadió incómoda, hurgando en el aluminio.

—Todo estará bien, confía en mí —le cuchicheó Seiya a sus espaldas, desde el asiento de atrás —. No olvides invitarme a comer a un buen lugar para celebrar, cuando todo ésto termine.

Serena le miró confusa.

—¿Cena por qué? ¿De qué hablas?

—La que me va a dar Mina en agradecimiento, cuando logre conquistar a Yaten.

Mina se puso pálida, y segundos después enfureció.

—¡Por qué diablos estás diciendo eso! —luego, se levantó sobre su asiento y le amenazó con su puño —. ¡No sabes guardar un secreto o qué!

Seiya trató de cubrirse con las manos, después mencionó algo espantado:

—Pero si yo no te dije que lo mantendría secreto. Dije que te ayudaría, que es muy diferente.

Mina, que no cabía en sí de la pena, le dijo a Serena:

—Está ebrio, no le hagas caso —dijo ansiosa, y tomó la lata de jugo de tomate que Seiya traía en la mano —¡Ajá, esto tiene vodka! —inventó.

Pero Serena sólo sonrió con euforia y levantó el brazo, a modo de victoria:

—¡Por fin te decidiste! ¡Ponle mucho empeño para que tu sueño se realice, amiga Mina! —le deseó, juntando sus manos solidariamente.

—¿Eh? —Mina juntó sus cejas, contrariada —. ¿Ya sabías...?

Serena sólo amplió su sonrisa.

—Te dije que todos sabían —le dijo Seiya socarronamente, echando los brazos hacia su nuca.

Taiki, que iba a su lado, sólo le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

—Suerte, Mina.

—¿Tú también, Taiki? —se lamentó —. Oye, ¿eso quiere decir que...?

Seiya sólo negó con su dedo índice.

—No sabe nada. Y tienes suerte que vaya en el otro autobús, porque estás armando un escándalo... procura no gritarle cuando se lo digas, no le gusta la gente tan ruidosa.

—¡Bah!

Mina se acomodó y cruzó los brazos, pensando y pensando otra vez que todo ésto era un terrible error.

Casi se le olvidó la presión y el plan seductor cuando sus pies tocaron la arena. El viento salado le soplaba a la cara y el sol era abrasador. Una de las cosas favoritas de Mina era el verano, y Okinawa tenía un clima tan caluroso que aún estando en invierno en Tokio, era como estar de vacaciones. Apenas dejaron sus cosas en las casitas, todos se dispusieron a disfrutar del día libre que les esperaba. El primero de tres.

No tenía porqué apresurar las cosas, ¿o sí? Tenía tiempo de sobra para idear una fabulosa estrategia junto con Seiya (porque estaba decidida a que no hiciera las cosas por sí mismo, acababa de comprobar lo bruto que podía ser) así que por ahora se dedicaría a nadar, reír y pasársela fenómeno con sus amigos.

Luego de broncearse, el único que quiso acompañarla al mar fue Seiya. Se la pasaron jugando con una pelota de modo casual, hasta que como siempre, él hizo trampa y Mina se enfadó, terminando por lanzarle ataques de agua. Seiya, que había tragado una generosa cantidad de sal, se vengó lanzándola con fuerza hacia la orilla, arrastrándola por la arena.

Seiya se reía a carcajadas, cuando Serena llegó hasta ahí, con un bikini rosa pálido y una mueca de disgusto en los labios.

—Muy bonito, ustedes dos.

—¡Eres un tonto! —le reclamó Mina, apenas poniéndose en pie, y sacudiéndose como podía.

—Pues yo no soy la que tiene arena en partes donde... no debería haber arena.

—¡Me están oyendo! —ambos se giraron hacia ella —. ¿qué rayos están haciendo?

Seiya se rascó la cabeza.

—Oh... no sé, ¿qué se hace en el tiempo libre, acaso? No esperarás que seamos como ésos abuelos, ¿o sí? —se quejó, señalando a Amy y Taiki, que leían apaciblemente debajo de unas palmeras.

La mano de Serena voló hasta su nuca. ¡Plaf!

—¡Oye! —chilló —¿por qué hiciste eso?

—¡Se supone que debes dejar a Mina a solas con Yaten, zopenco! —le recordó —. ¡La estás acaparando toda!

—Es cierto, ¡se me olvidó! —admitió el pelinegro sorprendido —. Será la costumbre, no me di cuenta.

—Sere, no es necesario —repuso Mina con timidez —. Ya habrá tiempo para...

—¡Ningún tiempo! —le regañó, igual que si de su madre se tratara —. ¿Quieres que una de ésas alzadas te coma el mandado?

Mina y Seiya se giraron hacia donde Serena señalaba. En efecto, Yaten estaba tomando el sol en una silla muy cerca de un grupito de extranjeras con acento curioso, parecía francés. Lo señalaban y se reían con descaro mientras compartían sus bebidas. Él no se daba cuenta, porque que llevaba unos audífonos puestos y se encontraba de espaldas, pero la escena era una muestra clara de caza femenina. Seguramente estaban decidiendo cuál iría al ataque.

Mina rechinó los dientes con impotencia.

—Pero es que no sé qué decirle... —murmuró ella, jugando con sus dedos —. Y acabamos de llegar... no se me ocurre nada.

—¡Pues al menos harás algo mejor que tragarte la arena de la playa y tontear con Seiya! ¿O quieres demostrale a Yaten que te interesa pasar más tiempo con él? Eso es lo que yo pensaría si fuera él.

—¡Claro que no!

Más a fuerzas que de ganas, Mina se acomodó un poco el pelo, se humedeció los labios y sacudió un poco las manos, antes de poner su mejor cara y acercarse "casualmente" al camastro donde el peliplateado estaba apartado, sin convivir con nadie más que sus cercanos de vez en cuando para comentar alguna cosa o lo indispensable.

—Hola, Yaten —le saludó ella, con voz candorosa.

Como llevaba lentes oscuros ni tampoco se movió, Mina no supo si le escuchó o no. Ella se acercó un poco más y agitó su mano frente a su rostro ¿estaba dormido?

—¿Qué quieres, Aino?

Mina se echó hacia atrás, como un gato que le echan agua de repente.

—¡Perdón! Pensé que... bueno...

Unas risitas se oyeron a lo lejos. Eran las francesas burlándose de ella, eso y la envalentonó.

—Esto... —siguió, sin saber qué decir. Miró el cielo sin querer y dijo —. ¡Que bonito día! ¿verdad?

Ay, no. Estaba hablándole del clima. Es la regla de oro censurar como tema el clima, al menos para quien tiene mínimo conocimiento en el romance. Ella lo sabía...hasta las revistas que leía lo decían, ¿por qué no se aplicaba sus propios consejos?

Hasta entonces, Yaten se quitó las gafas de sol y la miró.

—¿Qué quieres? —repitió, en el mismo tono impersonal de antes.

—Sólo te saludo... ¿no puedo o qué? —le trató de decir con familiaridad.

Yaten la escaneó de arriba abajo con sus ojos verdes, y Mina sintió que le crujían las tripas. Después de todo, no llevaba más de medio metro de tela embarrado al cuerpo en dos piezas, y le daba la impresión de que de ésas pupilas salían rayos X.

—Puedes, aunque es raro.

—No... ¿por qué? —se hizo la desentendida.

—Supongo que... porque prefieres pasar más tiempo con Seiya, ¿no?

¡Trash!

¡Serena llevaba toda la razón! Seguramente Yaten pensaba que lo hacía a un lado, o que simplemente se aburriría con alguien que no fuese él, o peor: que le gustaba o algo así.

—¡Nada de eso! Eso es porque es el único que se presta para jugar y... ¡te juro que no significa nada! —le aclaró, quizá, más de la cuenta.

Yaten asintió, aunque ni se veía muy convencido, ni tampoco muy interesado en el asunto.

—Si tú lo dices...

Mina sintió que alguien la miraba de nuevo. Eran Serena y Seiya, que sin que Yaten los mirara, le hacían señas a ella de ánimo efusivo, tanto, que caían en lo exagerado y ridículo. Incluso Seiya aleteó con sus brazos, recordándola lo gallina que era.

—Tarado... —rumió Mina.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

Mina sacudió la cabeza. ¡Juraba que no había pensado en voz alta!

—¡No, tú no! Este... este...eeeeh... —miró desesperada en todas direcciones y dijo — ¡éste cangrejo! —, y señaló un inofensivo, pequeño y casual cangrejito rojo que se paseaba cerca de sus pies, cerca de unas conchas.

—Er...

—Me... ¡me pasó por encima! —alegó, ofendida —.¿Qué cree, que la playa es suya?

Yaten permaneció estoico.

Claro que sí, era muy mala broma...

¡Y éso que ella era una experta en chistes!

Él levantó una ceja, seguramente pensando que era una completa enferma mental, pero sólo se limitó a decirle con ironía:

—Apuesto a que no lo hizo con mala intención.

Mina se rió con histeria.

—Claro, tienes razón...

Seiya y Serena, que seguían mirando, parecían debatirse entre echarse a reír o echarse a llorar, quizá ambos. Mina se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Por qué tenía que convertirse en una completa inútil cuando estaba con él? Ella era muy segura de sí misma, divertida, y simplemente con él no podía hacer nada que no fuera meter la pata de todas las maneras posibles.

Sería mejor retirarse con la -poca- dignidad que aún le quedaba, antes de que Yaten le sacara la vuelta incluso para el saludo por el resto del paseo.

—Bueno... me iré a... tú sabes —giró su dedo señalando el paisaje en general, y dio un paso hacia atrás, cuando Yaten le dijo:

—Espera.

Mina giró sobre sus talones.

—¿Me ayudarías con algo? —le preguntó.

La sonrisa de Mina regresó a la vida.

—¡Por supuesto!

¡Cualquier cosa! Una tarea (tenía cerca a Amy y Taiki) una bebida (incluso obligaría a Seiya a pagarla por ser tan pesado), un bocadillo (hasta Lita le ayudaría). Ésta vez no haría ninguna estupidez y él seguro pensaría en lo eficiente y amable que era. Y si era así, tenía menos posibilidades de ser rechazada que de no serlo.

Yaten hurgó en su maleta, y de ella sacó una botellita blanca. Luego se la extendió.

Mina la tomó entre sus manos sin entender, hasta que leyó lo que era: bloqueador solar.

—¿Me lo pones? —le pidió, y se enderezó para después girarse —. El sol está fuerte, ya me arde toda la espalda y no alcanzo por...

Mina no oyó el resto de sus palabras, porque ya sentía las rodillas hechas de gelatina. Una parte suya estaba renuente y miedosa, y la otra, por qué no decirlo, era morbosa y excitante.

Como fuera, nunca en su vida había tocado a un hombre más que para darle la mano, o a Seiya, para golpearlo cuando era necesario, pero lógicamente no contaba.

Pero a Yaten no iba a golpearlo ni darle la mano. Iba a manosearlo completamente en todo el torso desnudo, y eso era algo extraño y emocionante.

Él le dejó espacio en el camastro, y Mina se acomodó detrás suyo. Pasó saliva ruidosamente y apretó el botellín, pero lo hizo tan fuerte por los nervios que salió una cantidad exagerada de la crema, haciendo un estropicio sobre su traje de baño.

—¡Diablos!

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Yaten, girándose un poco.

—¡N-nada! Es que... —improvisó ocultándolo —. Vaya que hace calor, ¿no?

Bueno, al menos no estaba mintiendo. Y tenía sentido.

—Oh —dijo él nada más, y se volteó otra vez.

Mina sacó el aire con tensión, y antes de decidirse, volvió a echar una miradita a su alrededor. Se iba a matar si Seiya estaba de mirón, pero casualmente no estaba cerca. Sólo vio a las francesas con la boca tan abierta, que si hubieran moscas alrededor, ya se las habrían tragado todas. Estaban verdes de envidia.

Al menos tenía una ventaja, ¿no? Ella conocía a Yaten y ellas no. Y eso le permitía tener ciertos... ejem, beneficios.

Sonrió con suficiencia y trató de concentrarse en hacerlo natural para no parecer desesperada ni torpe.

Pero apenas lo tocó, él se estremeció un poco.

—¿Hice algo mal?

—No, es que... estás algo fría —admitió.

—Lo siento —dijo, sin saber qué más decir. Es cierto, acababa de salir del mar y posiblemente con el viento, estaba algo fría.

—De hecho, se siente bien —dijo Yaten. Mina enrojeció sin entender —. Es decir... como hace tanto calor, se siente fresco —compuso rápido.

—Sí, entiendo... —repuso ella, incómoda. Más bien, ambos parecían algo incómodos.

Trató de no hipnotizarse con los pequeños lunares que se encontraba de tanto en tanto en su piel, o con la curvatura de sus hombros o los músculos que se formaban sobre ellos, y que parecían tan firmes a su contacto...

Cuánto le gustaba...

¿Era un momento para intentar otra cosa? Seguramente no, ni bien había cruzado palabra con él sería completamente fuera de lugar, sin mencionar que Yaten podría pensar que estaba obsesionada con él o algo parecido, por apenas estar cinco minutos solos y ella tirando sus flechazos de cupido. No podía... pero al menos, quizá podría intentar sacarle algo más de conversación, algo que no fuese sobre horarios de asignaturas o el estúpido cangrejo o el clima.

—¿Y... la estás pasando bien en el paseo? —preguntó Mina —. Pareces algo aburrido...

—Mmm. No realmente, pero... —Yaten pareció dudar de la respuesta, y al final dijo —. Ya quiero volver a Tokio.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué?—curioseó sin poderlo evitar.

—Es que no quiero descuidar a...

Un teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar en alguna parte, y Yaten se levantó de inmediato para ir a responder con urgencia.

Lo oyó saludar, hablar de algo que no entendió bien, pues él se había apartado unos cuantos pasos, y además no hablaba en voz alta, hasta que clarito escuchó:

—No, no estaba haciendo nada importante —dijo, y sonrió un poco —. Sí, yo igual...

Oh, no.

Ella no era nada importante.

Sonreía.

Y decía "Yo igual..." ¿qué quería decir eso? ¿"yo igual te extraño, yo igual te quiero, yo igual quiero estar contigo"?

Porque además, previamente le había dicho:

"No quiero descuidar a..."

A su novia.

A su enamorada.

A quien _sea_ que era "más importante" y además la dejaba con la palabra en la boca para hablar con alguien más.

¿No era bastante obvio?

Mina sintió algo raro en la garganta, como si tuviera una de ésas gomas de mascar enormes y estuviese atorada ahí, dificultándole tragar.

Y por eso, se puso de pie de un salto y se marchó de ahí. Seguramente, Yaten ni siquiera se percató.

.

El resto de la tarde fue bastante amarga. Aunque visitaron algunos sitios del pueblo muy bonitos, no logró divertirse. Aquél estupendo plato de mariscos que según Lita era el mejor de Japón tampoco le supo bien, la tienda de recuerdos que Serena había dicho ser muy mona se veía gris e incluso el juego que propusieron por la noche, en la estancia del pequeño hotel donde se quedaron, no logró reírse ni una vez.

Fue hasta que, en una breve oportunidad, Seiya le apartó del resto de los compañeros, y le dijo con el ceño fruncido:

—¿Se puede saber que mosca te ha picado?

—Ninguna. Sólo... fue un día agotador.

—¿Qué ocurrió con Yaten? —quiso saber. Conocía a Mina de _pe_ a _pa_ , y sabía que su ánimo se debía a algo con él —. ¿Te rechazó, acaso?

—No —aclaró Mina, inquieta —¡No iba a decírselo así como así! Fue... algo peor.

—¿Te dijo que te odiaba?

—No...

—¿Te escupió?

—¡No, torpe!

—¿Qué puede entonces ser peor?

Mina jugueteó con su tobillo, haciendo círculos en la duela del piso con su sandalia.

—Creo que... está viendo a otra chica.

Seiya rodó los ojos.

—¿Eso es todo?

—¿Te parece poco? —le reclamó ella en tono deprimente.

—Te he dicho ya que no eras la única, ¿o no?

Mina enfureció de pronto.

—¡Pues verlo en vivo es peor que contado!

—A ver —Seiya parecía perder la paciencia —. Según tú, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

—Pues... después de mi intento fallido de hacerle plática iba a marcharme, pero luego me pidió que me quedara porque quería que le untase el bloqueador en la espalda. El problema es que sonó su teléfono, y... estoy casi segura que era una chica. Porque... ¡bueno, el caso es que lo sé! Se le notaba ilusionado y...

Los ojos de Mina ya estaban llorosos. Seiya le dedicó una mirada combinada de lástima con desagrado. Le parecía que todo este drama sencillamente era innecesario para lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Mina... ¿me estás diciendo que Yaten te pidió que te quedaras cuando justo ibas a irte, y además que le ayudaras con la crema bloqueadora? —repitió despacio.

—¡Eso dije! ¿Eres sordo? —espetó Mina de mala gana, luego agregó cansina —. ¿Eso qué importa? Te estoy diciendo que le llamaron y...

Seiya le dio un coscorrón.

—¡Me dolió! —gimió ella —¿Se puede saber a qué se debe eso?

—A lo bruta que eres —explicó Seiya muy serio —. Mira, conozco a Yaten. He convivido dieciocho años con él y contando, él no soporta el contacto físico y es más desconfiado con la gente que un gato callejero. Te pidió que hicieras algo que es íntimo, algo que no cualquiera haría. A mí ni siquiera me deja entrar a su cuarto...

—Eso es porque eres un pervertido —gruñó Mina. Eso no tenía sentido —. Eso no significa nada...

Su amigo puso los ojos en blanco otra vez.

—En serio, ¿y te dices la embajadora del amor? ¡Eres un fiasco como Venus!

—¡No soy un fiasco!

—Cualquiera con ojos en la cara y un mínimo de cerebro habría deducido que no le desagrada tenerte cerca después de eso. ¿Qué importa si otras le llaman por teléfono? Tú tienes tu propio encanto, no te des por vencida por ésa estupidez.

Mina se quedó mirando fijamente a Seiya, mientras trataba de comprender sus palabras. Parecían muy sensatas dichas por él, pero si también las analizaba más de la cuenta, podían no ser más que simples conjeturas suyas. ¿De verdad estaba siendo tan infantil?

¿Esa reflexión no serían falsas esperanzas?

—¿De veras crees que tengo encanto? —preguntó ella con estrellitas en los ojos, pues ya se había recuperado.

—C-claro... —respondió Seiya, algo temeroso por su expresión —. Sólo... no empieces a acosarme a mí, ¿vale? Te lo estoy diciendo como una opinión completamente imparcial y justa. Y porque soy buena persona y me gusta ver a los demás triunfar.

—Vale, ya, no seas presuntuoso... —aceptó —. Ya quisieras ser tú, por cierto.

Aunque Seiya le infundió un poco más de ánimos, Mina continuaba dubitativa y pensativa. Y pese a que ya no se sentía triste, tampoco estaba precisamente entusiasta. Y es que con éstas cosas del amor uno nunca sabe, nunca se está seguro... y ella era tan impaciente, que no podía evitar pensar lo peor, o lo mejor, según sus idas y venidas emocionales de adolescente.

A la siguiente noche, planearon una fogata en la playa. Lita estaba armando unas galletas sándwich con los bombones tostados y entre todos charlaban sobre los lugares que habían acudido en el día, etc.

Mina extendió las manos hacia las brasas, porque la noche, contrario a hacía horas, parecía bastante fresca. Debió haber traído algo más grueso que aquél chal, pero qué se le iba a hacer. Tendría que aguantarse.

—Llegó la hora... —empezó Seiya maliciosamente frotándose las manos, con ése tono de voz que empleaba cuando quería hacer algo que estaba fuera de las normas de los profesores o el criterio de Taiki, cualquiera que fuese el caso. Esta vez, fue lo segundo —. ¡Tiempo de contar historias de fantasmas!

Serena fue la primera en replicar:

—¡Siempre sales con ésas! —exclamó molesta, aunque se había encogido un poco —. No quiero oír nada porque voy a tener pesadillas en la noche.

—Eso es porque insistes en dormir sola, y ya sabes...

—¡Qué pesado! —se quejó ella, aunque se le notaba ruborizada —. Yo creo que es mejor jugar a verdad o reto... ¿Verdad, Mina? ¿A que es más divertido que los fantasmas?

Mina les miró a los dos con disgusto. No sabía que era peor, si una leyenda terrorífica de un asesino en quien sabe qué cueva, o confesar sus sentimientos como reto frente a la inquisidora mirada de Yaten que...

Que por cierto, seguía sin aparecer.

—Como quieran —respondió apática.

—Los fantasmas no existen, Seiya —le dijo Taiki tranquilamente —. No hay pruebas de tal cosa. Así que Serena, tampoco tendrías por qué asustarte tanto. Y ya sabes que es una excusa de Seiya para que lo abraces aunque sea por caridad.

Seiya se ofendió.

—Pues tú no sabías que existía éste planeta antes de venir y existe, ¿o no?

—Pero eso es...

Mina suspiró mirando hacia el cielo estrellado. Hoy tampoco había visto mucho a Yaten, con excepción del desayuno y luego un rato por acá, pero se había marchado en poco tiempo, clara señal de que no se sentía muy a gusto. Probablemente Seiya sólo le estaba haciendo ilusiones en balde. No era posible que a un chico le gustara otra chica, y ése chico prefiriera estar solo en un cuarto de hotel, o caminando solo por la costa, cuando ésa chica estaba en otro lado completamente disponible...

—¿De qué me perdí? —preguntó Yaten, apareciendo de pronto. Llevaba una bolsa de plástico llena de bebidas, ubicó a Mina y luego le extendió a ella una lata —. Ten.

—Esto... —le dijo sin comprender.

—Me pareció que tenías frío, así que a ti te traje una bebida caliente.

—Yo...

No supo si se tardó mucho en reaccionar o qué cara le puso, porque Yaten esbozó una mueca forzada y dijo:

—Um... creo que no la quieres.

—¡No, claro que sí! —apuró, y el envase desapareció de sus manos en un segundo. Era chocolate, que traspasó su calor a sus manos de modo agradable. Luego le sonrió abiertamente —. Gracias, Yaten.

Él no dijo nada, y se fue a ocupar su lugar. Desde el extremo opuesto de la fogata, vio que Serena le guiñaba un ojo, como siempre que vitoreaba para sí misma antes de un examen o alguna prueba de deportes.

Bueno, parecía que no era tan invisible. Y tampoco parecía que no le importara lo que a ella le pasara. Había sido un bonito detalle y eso... pues eso ya era algo.

¡Arriba, corazones!

Sólo quedaba un día para regresar a clases, así que el grupo de amigas se reunieron en uno de los cuartitos de hotel para charlar. Serena estaba muy decepcionada de su amiga Mina, ¡ella era su heroína en el romance! Siempre era la más extrovertida para pedirle autógrafos a los famosos, no sentía vergüenza en perseguir a los chicos y además, era muy astuta. Ella en cambio, le seguía como su sombra, riéndose de sus locuras y demás. Mina no sabía, pero Serena la admiraba mucho.

Pero como Serena también era un poco inmadura a ésas alturas de la vida y comenzaba a sentir ansias porque nada se hubiese logrado en aquel viaje, le dijo a su amiga:

—Eres muy lenta, Mina. ¡Ve por él a comerle la boca y ya está!

—Serena, no seas atrevida —le dijo Amy, roja y escandalizada —. Eso no es muy femenino.

Serena ocultó la cara en su flequillo rubio. Lita en cambio, se rió.

—Creo que lo que ella quiere decirte, es que necesitas darle un poco de... consistencia a las cosas —aconsejó la chica de pelo castaño, sentándose en una de las camas individuales, más específicos, en la de Amy.

Mina, que estaba mordiéndose la uña del dedo índice, les dijo:

—No, no puedo. Mejor me espero a llegar a casa y... dejemos que sea San Valentín. Estoy segura que ése día se me ocurrirá algo...

—¿Tú qué opinas, Rei? —preguntó Lita después. Rei pertenecía a una escuela privada diferente a la de ellas y por eso no estaba en el paseo, pero necesitaban su consulta y le llamaron por teléfono, que ahora se encontraba en altavoz.

— _Opino que no se van a poner de acuerdo_ —dijo Rei sabiamente —. _Mina,_ _sólo_ _haz lo que tú sientas. ¡No deberías presionarte! El chico no se irá a vivir a ningún otro país_ _, y si elige a otra, pues es que no vale la pena._

—Pero Seiya dice que...

— _¡Seiya dice, Seiya dice!_ —se burló Rei de Serena, imitándola—. _Si Seiya se tira de un puente ahí vas tras él, ¿no?_

Serena hizo un puchero y se calló.

—Aunque tiene un punto —señaló Amy —. En San Valentín van a estarlo persiguiendo las admiradoras del grupo. Y aquí tiene privacidad, ¡y un ambiente tan idóneo! Bueno, ¿qué? —dijo ella penosa, pues todas la estaban mirando con suspicacia.

Mina prefirió salir un rato a despabilarse un poco. Por uno de los balcones del hotel, el viento fresco le despejó bastante.

Se encontraba exactamente igual que al principio. Aunque había entendido algo importante proveniente de Rei, era cierto, tenía que hacer lo que sentía. Nadie nacía con un manual incluido que explicara como actuar en situaciones como éstas o como dominar las circunstancias, y a lo mucho, lo que lograría sería controlarse para no derramar ningún refresco en la camisa, vomitar o cualquier cosa que le hiciera enojar y que no quisiera verla ni como conocida... Lo demás, en realidad, estaba fuera de sus manos...

Con sus dedos índices, se tocó las sienes con frustración.

—Un millón de yenes por tus pensamientos, Mina —le dijo una voz varonil. Mina se sobresaltó porque se le hacía conocida a la de Yaten, pero no, sólo era Taiki.

—Me asustaste —le dijo algo tensa.

—¿No puedes dormir? —preguntó él casual —. Ya sé, la historia de la dama blanca de la cueva te ha perturbado.

Mina pestañeó.

—No precisamente... ¡oye, no tengo cinco años! —le dijo después, algo enfadada.

Taiki le sonrió.

—Tienes razón, tú eres una chica valiente.

Mina dejó caer los hombros, algo derrotista.

—No realmente... —murmuró, y sus ojos volaron al suelo.

Luego de un rato, Taiki comentó:

—A pesar de lo que puedan pensar los demás, sí eres un poco tímida, ¿verdad?

Mina levantó el rostro hacia él, sentía las mejillas tibias. Taiki era muy perceptivo y comprensivo.

—Es sólo... pues creo que quizá ésto no sea buena idea —opinó.

—¿Te refieres a Yaten?

Su silencio se lo conformó. Mina continuaba ocultando la cara, pues no estaba acostumbrada a hablar con nadie que no fueran sus amigas sobre sus sentimientos, y aún con ellas lo hacía porque no le quedaba de otra. Aunque Taiki inspiraba confianza, parecía muy sabio y maduro para su edad.

—Yo no me preocuparía, Mina —le dijo Taiki mirando hacia el horizonte, donde las olas chocaban contra las rocas, provocando el tan usual sonido de mar —. No lo subestimes, él sabrá como responderte según lo que sienta y piense. Lo que no debes hacer por ningún motivo, es restarle importancia a lo que sientes y dejarlo pasar.

—¿Tú crees? —cuestionó ella, conmovida —. Pero es que somos tan diferentes...

—Polos opuestos se atraen, ¿no es lo que dicen aquí?

—Se atraen, sí —coincidió renuente —. Pero eso no quiere decir que vivan felices por siempre.

—Un paso a la vez —le aconsejó Taiki y le dio una palmadita en el hombro —. Por cierto, le gusta el chocolate amargo. Creí que te serviría saberlo para tu estrategia de conquista.

Mina le sonrió, y Taiki se marchó tranquilamente por donde había venido.

Decidió que el último día del paseo se olvidaría de eso, no se había dado cuenta de lo poco que había disfrutado el mar y estar con sus amigos, por la preocupación de qué decir y qué hacer respecto a Yaten. El consejo de Taiki lo valoraba como nada, y en el fondo era una romántica empedernida, que soñaba con que el catorce de febrero tuviera más significado que un simple día más en el calendario. Unos días no cambiarían el resultado, y coincidió con Rei: si Yaten la rechazaba, no sería porque era o no catorce de febrero, con o sin chocolate; si no porque no la quería...

Y nada podría hacer contra éso.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

¡Hola, gente!

Pues sí, aquí me tienen nuevamente... con una cosilla breve, dulzona y espero, algo entretenida para ustedes. ¿Cuánto me extenderé? No lo sé, pero si se adentran en la trama, verán que no es asunto complejo como para extenderlo mucho, es únicamente algo que me nació hacer, pues desde hace muchos años, no escribo algo para San Valentín y ¡qué diablos! muchos nos reímos de él, pero aún hay gente ilusa como Mina que tiene sus sueños, ¿o no? Quiero dedicar ésta historia a mis amigas, aquellas que me han acompañado en otros fics y siguen haciéndolo, creo que les gustará, y por supuesto me encantaría que me lo hagan saber. Me refiero a Andrea, Katabrecteri, Pam, Ireth, Inventofantasioso, etc. Sé que hay otras que de vez en cuando aparecen, pero ellas han sido muy constantes y no quiero dejar de resaltarlo.

Nos acercamos a la fecha (en tiempo fic y real), así que estén pendientes de la actualización, será pronto.

¡Un saludo, ciao!

Kay


	2. Chocolate amargo

.

 **"Canción secreta de amor"**

por Kay More

.

.

 **2\. Chocolate amargo**

.

.

.

En menos tiempo del que hubiera querido, el instituto se llenó de todo el animoso ambiente de San Valentín: los corazones de papel maché pegados en las puertas de las aulas y colgados de los techos, los tenderetes de regalos en el patio con tarjetas coloridas, así como el tradicional aroma a chocolate blanco, oscuro y en diferentes presentaciones como galletas, pastelitos o caramelos en bolsitas metálicas. Por supuesto que a todo ello venían la emoción por las fechas, y Minako estaba comiéndose las uñas mientras miraba con aprensión el chocolate con avellanas que, insólitamente, había logrado que fuera comestible y decir verdad, muy rico.

—Deberías tomarle una fotografía, pasarán siglos para logres otro milagro como ése —dijo Rei con un tinte cómico.

—Mejor cállate si quieres llegar viva al día de blanco —le recomendó Lita a su oído.

Rei acató la sugerencia.

Efectivamente, Mina parecía un puerco espín. Daba la impresión que le soltaría una mordida a quien fuera que la tocara.

—Todo estará bien, Mina —le dijo Amy con una sonrisa nerviosa —. Repasaste el plan con Seiya muchas veces, y... ¡éste horóscopo dice que tu planeta está en una excelente posición!

Todas miraron a Amy con cierta desconfianza, que sostenía una revista. Normalmente ella daba argumentos muy racionales, pero ciertamente en el amor nadie puede explicar las cosas con la ciencia ni asegurar nada.

—No —atajó la rubia sacudiendo la cabeza —. M-mejor no. ¿Saben qué? Mejor lo intento otro día... ¡o el siguiente año!

—¡Nada de éso! ¡Te has esforzado mucho y de nada sirve si no haces el último! —le insistió Serena fervientemente, haciendo un gesto con la mano formada en un puño —. Recuerda, ¡eres la diosa del amor, nadie puede contra ti!

—No me siento la diosa de nada... —gimió Mina, pálida y desorientada, mirando el chocolate en sus manos como si de una bomba se tratara.

—Al menos hazlo por mí —dijo Lita simulando limpiarse una lágrima con su pañuelo —. Con todo lo que me hiciste pasar...

Por supuesto, la cocina de Lita había sido zona roja de guerra el día anterior. Habían ocurrido calamidades con el horno, derrames de moldes, vasijas rotas, techos llenos de humo y otros chascarrillos varios. Además, terminó quemándose varios dedos por desobedecer sus instrucciones sobre dejar enfriar el sirope antes de vaciarlo, por lo que encima de todo, luego de todo ésa tragedia griega, Lita tuvo que soportar sus llantos y quejidos al untarle la pomada y las muchas banditas.

—Chantajista —gruñó Mina en respuesta —. ¡Aaah!

Fue entonces que la campana de la entrada sonó, y Mina dio un brinco, asustadiza. Le daba la impresión que más que el inicio para las clases pareciera el inicio de su sentencia de muerte. Estaba arrepentida de haber llevado ésto tan lejos, al punto donde sentía demasiados ojos y expectativas sobre ella, y eso la ofuscaba.

Fue Serena quién aplaudió, para retomar el orden.

—Andando, que se nos hace tarde.

Mina siguió a sus amigas casi a rastras, tiesa como un maniquí.

—¡Mina! —le gritó Rei desde el portal —. ¡No camines como un robot, eso no es atractivooo!

Las primeras asignaturas transcurrieron de un modo casi agónico para la rubia. En más de una ocasión, prefirió echarse para atrás, y tanto Seiya como los demás lograban convencerla con algún argumento. Aunque Mina sabía que ellos no tenían más conocimiento que ella en todo ésto, de algún modo llevaban razón. De nada servía mantener sus sentimientos ocultos, sin poder demostrarlos, siendo que ella siempre había sido muy sincera respecto a éso. Y posiblemente ya no se trataba de conquistar a nadie, sólo de dejar fluir aquellas emociones que se guardaba desde hace mucho y tampoco le hacían bien, pues al igual que un mendigo que mira su comida favorita por el vitral de la tienda, ella debería conformarse con ver a Yaten de lejos, sin posibilidad de acceder a él, a menos que hiciera algo por cambiarlo.

El aire de los jardines traseros era frío, aunque también era un día precioso, con el cielo despejado y el sol colándose entre las ramas de los durazneros, que en aquél momento aún estaban sin flores. Mina se cubrió la vista tapando la luz con su mano a modo de pantalla, y esperó, con el corazón rebotándole incesante dentro del pecho...

—Todo estará bien, todo va a estar bien... —repitió su típico mantra, ése que se decía siempre al inicio de cada examen sin estudiar y cada reprimenda que se avecinaba con sus padres —. Todo va a...

—¿Con quién hablas?

Gulp.

Mina se giró para encontrarse con Yaten, que estaba a un metro de distancia, y una expresión entre sospechosa y burlona en la cara.

—¿Q-quién? ¿ _Yo_? —repitió ella haciéndose la loca, nada más para ganar tiempo e inventar algo coherente.

¿Por qué? ¿Era inevitable que siempre que estuvieran en el mismo perímetro de cercanía ella cometiera una ridiculez?

—Te escuché... —reiteró Yaten, y sus ojos volaron a buscar en el panorama —. Pero no hay nadie...

¿Con quién hablaba? Teléfono no llevaba, mariposas no había... las flores aún ni salían y lo peor es que...

—Con mi amigo secreto —respondió Mina inmediatamente, y escondió el chocolate detrás de su espalda.

—¿No querrás decir... "amigo imaginario"? —preguntó él, confuso.

Mina se echó a reír, haciéndose la desentendida. Claro... ya decía ella que no se llamaba así. Y es que ella de cada cinco cosas, a cuatro les inventaba un nombre o una definición distinta. Aunque no es que cambiara mucho la perspectiva de Yaten, seguía siendo embarazoso, raro y...

—¡Estoy ensayando para una audición! —recompuso ella en el acto —. Ya sabes que no he renunciado a mi sueño de ser una estrella.

Al menos, pudo desentenderse de sus desvaríos, así que Yaten sólo asintió.

—Ya —reconoció sin más —. ¿Has visto a Seiya? Dijo que quería encontrarse aquí conmigo, pero no lo veo. Y ha estado dando lata todo el día...

—Ah, pues... no, no sé dónde está —se encogió ella de hombros.

—Vale, iré a buscarlo al campo deportivo entonces.

Cuando Yaten iba a darse vuelta, Mina comprendió el origen de aquella extraña coincidencia. Por supuesto que no era casualidad, Seiya había arreglado que Yaten se paseara por ahí justo cuando ella estaba también, o de otro modo no entendía. Afortunadamente, reaccionó a tiempo.

—No te vayas —le pidió Mina, y enseguida, el estómago se le encogió —. Yo... um... ¿puedo... hablar contigo?

Yaten no reaccionó de alguna manera particular, ni positiva ni negativa. Sólo se acercó un poco hasta donde estaba ella, en silencio, aceptando su invitación. A su espalda, apretó un poco la cajita, y luego se mordió la boca, sin saber cómo demonios comenzar. Se le había olvidado todo, el discurso tan romántico y convincente que había repasado en su cabeza noche tras noche ahora estaba en blanco, y entró en pánico.

—¿No quieres sentarte? —le sugirió Yaten, que parecía algo preocupado.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque parece que te vas a desmayar —señaló.

—¡Para nada! ¡Estoy sana como un roble! —hizo un gesto con el brazo como si hiciera una flexión. Luego recordó lo que llevaba ahí, y el chocolate quedó a la vista. Mina suspiró, derrotada, así que no tuvo más opción que entregárselo —. Er... esto... toma.

Él obedeció y se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, como si analizara algo interesante en aquella simple golosina. Después de interminables segundos, Yaten levantó la vista hacia ella, asombrado. Mina ya estaba ocultando la cara detrás de su larga cortina de pelo dorado. Parecía un semáforo, particularmente del color que se pone cuando los coches se detienen.

—¿Es para mí?

Ella asintió con fuerza.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó extrañado —. Es decir, mi cumpleaños ya pasó...

Por supuesto que lo sabía. Sabía exactamente cuándo era, y también lamentó habérselo perdido, pero fue precisamente por ésos días que él contrajo un fuerte resfriado, y supo por oídos de Taiki que no le interesaba celebrar absolutamente nada. Mina se quedó con ganas angustiantes de llamarlo por teléfono, o preguntarle si necesitaba algo o incluso visitarlo, pero el sentido común pasado le aconsejó que sería mejor abstenerse porque 1)Como enfermera solía empeorar mortalmente a sus pacientes y 2)Acarrearía alguna calamidad mayúscula que seguro aniquilaría todas sus remotas esperanzas con él.

—Pues es que yo... um... quiero... decirtskdkasñdñd...ass...

—No te entiendo, Aino —repuso él frunciendo el entrecejo.

¡Ahora o nunca!

Tomó aire y empezó:

—Está bien, pero no hables —le advirtió Mina, señalándolo autoritariamente. Yaten respingó un poco, pero asintió con una obediencia que resultó casi tierna —. Lo hice porque... pues... porque tú me gustas mucho —reveló entonces, clara y pausadamente —. Y quería dártelo como obsequio de San Valentín.

Yaten abrió la boca, como si quisiera responder algo en automático, pero luego se arrepintió, y volvió a cerrarla. Aún así se había sonrojado un poco, y se revolvió en su lugar.

Los pájaros arriba de sus cabezas seguían cantando como si nada, llenando el silencio que se vino a continuación. Mina, que ya había perdido la euforia por hiperventilar tras la confesión, se calmó un poco.

—Es todo, creo —concluyó desconcertada. Vaya, en realidad no había sido tan terrible.

Al menos no hasta que Yaten le dijo:

—Voy a volver a clases —le avisó sólo por cortesía.

Mina pasó de estar atarantada al entendimiento. Del entendimiento a la decepción, y de la decepción a la molestia evidente.

¿Acaso no tenía idea, del trabajo que le había costado decir ésas simples palabras, con tanto significado y él...?

¡¿Iba a volver a clase?!

—Un momento, ¿no... vas a decir _nada_? —siseó Mina, casi colérica.

—Dijiste que me callara —respondió Yaten, lógico.

¡Hombres!

Mina sacudió la cabeza.

—No me refería a... ¡olvídalo! —retrucó ella, y se frotó las manos con ansiedad —. Puedes decirme lo que sea, está bien. Es decir... si es que quieres.

Mina le sonrió para infundirle confianza, pero algo en la actitud distante y seria de Yaten, sin decir nada, ya comenzaba a lastimarla. Por supuesto que no era la escena de sus sueños, pero ya se había dicho antes, pensarlo es muy diferente de vivirlo en carne propia.

Yaten volvió a mirar el chocolate, y luego se dirigió a ella tras, aparentemente, pensar muy bien en su respuesta.

—Te agradezco el chocolate —reconoció. Mina volvió a enrojecer —. ¿Tú lo hiciste?

—Sí —respondió muy orgullosa. Después de todo, para ella era todo un logro nacional.

—Ah...

El tono de Yaten era extraño. Algo así como una combinación entre timidez y miedo profundo de acabar en emergencias por intoxicación.

—Pero pasó por todos los filtros necesarios de seguridad, lo juro —prometió, rascándose una de las sienes —. Puedes comerlo, lo prometo.

—Huele bien —dijo el peliplateado, y fue cuando sus ojos al fin la enfrentaron. Mina pasó saliva, esperando aquella pausa que a cada segundo se volvía más y más mortificante —. _Pero_...

«Pero», es el conjuntivo que siempre va incluido en un mensaje que, en el 90% de los casos de una charla como ésta, previene a su receptor de un inminente rechazo.

Aún así, Yaten parecía tratar de formular la frase con cuidado, como si fuera lo correcto.

—Pero existe una persona que... es decir, que yo...

Suficiente.

—¡No, no te preocupes! —Mina lo interrumpió, y agitó sus manos en el aire con urgencia, como si quisiera deshacer una nube inexistente de humo, deteniendo su explicación —. Yo entiendo perfecto.

Yaten parpadeó.

—¿En serio?

—¡Sí, por supuesto! —coincidió, con el mismo tono despreocupado y alegre —. No tienes que darme los detalles. Es decir, yo sólo quería decírtelo, no pasa nada...

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Yaten miró muy diferente a Mina de como solía hacerlo. No era la compañera de curso que le copiaba en matemáticas o arrasaba con sus cañonazos (como Seiya los llamaba) en los partidos de voleibol, tampoco aquella aliada de lucha... ni siquiera la mejor amiga de su hermano. Era extraño, era...

Una mujer.

Pero más que ésto, parecía que Yaten le contemplaba con algo de incredulidad. No por sus sentimientos, si no por la respuesta tan tajante y digna que Mina acababa de darle. ¿De verdad no le importaba lo que él tuviese que decir, aunque no cumpliera sus expectativas? ¿Se había esforzado en hablar con él y preparar y obsequiarle un chocolate sólo por... ganas?

¿No esperaba nada a cambio?

Era extraño, al menos en las otras tantas experiencias que había tenido.

Por eso, Mina insistió:

—De verdad, todo está bien —tuvo que repetir su mantra, al menos a ver si así se hacía realidad —. Aunque... bueno... todavía somos amigos, ¿verdad?

La voz de Mina fue muriendo el proceso de su frase, la voz se le estaba cortando y aquella sonrisa parecía más tirante que una cuerda. No era la misma expresión franca y jovial que cargaba para todos lados.

Yaten carraspeó. En realidad, no sabía si eran amigos o no.

Suponía, aunque...

—Sí, por supuesto —le dijo él. Por algún motivo, no quería seguir decepcionándola.

—Entonces, acepto tus razones con una condición —Mina parecía estar bromeando, pero algo no dejaba de inquietar a Yaten, aunque no sabía exactamente qué era.

—No sabía que la amistad venía con condicionantes —se desconcertó él.

Mina hizo como que no lo oía y le pidió:

—¿Puedes dejar de decirme Aino? Prefiero que me llames Minako. O Mina, como prefieras —acotó.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber.

Mina se encogió de hombros. No le iba a explicar que al menos así lo sentiría menos lejano, pues aunque él no fuera de éste planeta, es una costumbre llamar por su nombre de pila a alguien que le tienes confianza, con alguien que tienes algo más que un lazo cordial.

—Sólo es algo que quiero. ¿Qué dices?

Él dijo que sí con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo... um... _Minako._

Ella le volvió a sonreír, porque oírlo decir su nombre de sus labios era bonito, aunque igual que la vez anterior, la chispa de siempre no le llegó a los ojos, y él lo notó.

Yaten se mordió los labios y bajó la vista, como si sintiera de verdad la necesidad de decirle algo más, pero en ése momento, el móvil de Yaten dio una campanada, interrumpiéndoles. Él miró el contenido del mensaje, y luego se dirigió a Mina.

—Voy a filmar un comercial. Una tontería sobre un mantecado de un koala, o una cosa así —se excusó él —. No lo recordaba...

—Vale, entonces me marcho ya —se despidió ella, un poco aprensiva —. Que tengas suerte en tu filmación.

—-Oye...

—¡Nos vemos mañana en Historia!

Mina inició una carrera por el patio, atravesando los árboles y el alboroto de las estudiantes, chocó con un globo metálico en forma de corazón al doblar la esquina y apuró el paso hacia el corredor de los casilleros, para tomar sus cosas y marcharse a casa. Después de todo, nada tenía ya que hacer allí, las clases se habían terminado y por ser festivo, no había clases extracurriculares ni entrenamiento.

Se le olvidó cuál era la combinación para abrirlo, de modo que terminó dándole con el puño al metal, muy enojada. Luego se arrepintió, porque seguía con los dedos quemados y aquello sólo aumentó el ardor.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, ya tenía detrás de ella a Serena y Seiya, que acababan de salir del aula continua.

—¿Cómo te fue? —le preguntó Seiya enseguida.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —evadió Mina, echando las cosas a su mochila, incluso las que no necesitaba para los deberes de ésa tarde.

—Viste a Yaten, ¿no?

—Mmm...

Serena y Seiya se miraron confundidos.

—¿Qué ocurrió, Mina? —le preguntó Serena de modo tanto cercano, como alarmado.

Mina giró la cara con determinación.

—¡Nada! Esto... él ya se fue... tenía una... cosa de...

Seiya parpadeó y esperó, muy atento.

—Una... él... un koala... —balbuceó, liada.

—¿Yaten es un koala? —repitió Seiya, desorientado.

Serena bufó, y la presionó con firmeza.

—¿Qué pasó con Yaten?

—Él... el... mantecado de koala, y...

—¡Ya sé del koala! —se irritó Serena —. ¡Dime qué ocurrió con Yaten!

—Es que... pues, el mantedkjakd... koalaaa...

Seiya se rascó la cabeza, completamente abrumado.

—¿Qué eres, la portavoz oficial del mantecado de koala? —se enfadó Serena, poniendo las manos en jarra —. ¿qué fue lo que te dijo Yaten...?

Seiya le dio un codazo a Serena, el pecho de Mina ya iba y venía arriba y abajo, mientras los ojos se le humedecían.

—Ko-ko-alaaaa...

Con todas sus fuerzas quiso reír, pero lo único que logró fue echarse a llorar.

Serena la abrazó, entendiendo y no entendiendo absolutamente nada a la vez, Mina escondió la cara en el pecho de su amiga, mientras a sus costados y opuestamente, todos seguían celebrando y organizando sus planes para una tarde, posiblemente romántica o divertida.

Seiya se dirigió a Serena con cierto remordimiento.

—No sé por qué, pero siento la necesidad de comer uno de ésos mantecados de koala...

—Seiya —le amenazó Serena con cara de pocos amigos —. Mejor cállate.

.

.

Amar es siempre otorgar a alguien el poder para hacerte feliz, pero también para lastimarte.

Eso Mina lo sabía muy bien, pero combinado con el hecho de que parecía que la suerte siempre la esquivaba, no quedaba lugar a dudas sobre el resultado al que ahora se estaba enfrentando. Una prisión de mantas y un reclutamiento en su cuarto del cual ya sumaban algunos días desde... bueno, desde lo que había pasado.

La TV era menos peligrosa que encender la radio, por aquello de la música romántica o tormentosa, tampoco le apetecía hacer los deberes (que se acumulaban día tras día), pero a decir verdad, no le importaba mucho. Nunca había sido buena estudiante y no empezaría a serlo ahora, por mucho que fuera el último trimestre o lo que sea.

No notó cuán engarrotado tenía el brazo, y es porque había estado cambiando los canales uno a uno, sin dejar nada que le ayudara a despejarse la cabeza. Su elección fue un canal de concursos al responder preguntas difíciles, eso no le traería malos recuerdos ni tampoco la sumiría en otro episodio de abatimiento.

El timbre sonó, y Mina se desperezó antes de decidir abrir la puerta, sólo por el hecho de que su mamá había encargado alguna cosa de la tienda de víveres. Pero no, por la mirilla pudo identificar claramente a Seiya, que aguardaba en el porche, impaciente.

Entrecerró sus ojos y iba a darse vuelta para volver al sofá, cuando oyó:

—Sé que estás ahí... ábreme —le espetó tras la puerta.

Mina gruñó.

—Vamos, no me vas a engañar... —insistió Seiya nuevamente y mostró una bolsa del supermercado —. Traigo comida...

Mina volvió a gruñir.

—También onigiris de queso crema y curry —coreó, al ver que la puerta no se movía.

La muchacha rodó los ojos y terminó por abrir, Seiya le recibió con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¡Demonios! —saltó Seiya hacia atrás, con los ojos muy abiertos —. Joder, qué susto me diste...

Mina le echó una mirada doblemente asesina, pero Seiya no lo había hecho a propósito: un aura sombría la rodeaba de pies a cabeza, su pelo estaba echo un desastre y llevaba la pijama más fea que él hubiera visto jamás. Plus, sus ojos estaban enmarcados por unas oscuras ojeras, dándole un aspecto mórbido y miserable, como la niña de la película que habían visto hace poco, que salía de un pozo a matar a sus víctimas después de ver un video maldito.

La única diferencia es que ésta era rubia.

Seiya se recuperó rápido de la alucinación aterradora, y le dijo:

—Perdón, pero es que te ves fatal... —Mina se limitó a mirarlo con hostilidad —Esto... oye, ya pasaron tres días. ¿No crees que ya fue suficiente?

—¿De qué?

Ella no lo invitó a pasar, pero como tampoco lo echó, Seiya la siguió por el vestíbulo, hasta que se sentaron en el sofá, justamente en lugar donde Mina no se había movido desde hacía horas.

—Pues de todo éste dramón... mira, te he traído helado también.

Mina casi le fulmina con fuego de los ojos, pero él se defendió a tiempo.

—¡No es del koala! Es... sólo un inofensivo Dairy Queen.

Se lo arrebató enseguida, y comenzó a engullirlo con ansiedad tras traer una cuchara de la cocina.

—Qué bueno que te gustó —comentó Seiya arqueando las cejas con sarcasmo.

Seiya parecía bastante preocupado, porque Mina había estado evadiendo a todo el grupo de amigos desde San Valentín. Se inventaba pretextos sobre encargos de profesores, entrenamientos que no venían al caso y tareas domésticas que todos sabían que no hacía, todo para no tratar el tema de Yaten. Incluso Serena fracasó, así que todas las chicas pusieron sus esperanzas en el pelinegro, porque sabía que algo podría lograr con ella. Si no que las cosas cambiaran, que Mina recuperara un poco de su ánimo de siempre.

—Lo siento, Mina —dijo Seiya de pronto. Mina desvió los ojos de las nueces y la crema, y miró a Seiya sorprendida. Él parecía muy serio y además, algo arrepentido. Una expresión que jamás le había visto.

—¿Por qué?

—Yo fui quien te convenció de que le revelaras a Yaten tus sentimientos. No pensé que las cosas saldrían mal... así que siento si es mi culpa que estés triste.

Se formuló un breve silencio, sólo a excepción del parloteo del programa tonto de concursos.

Mina suspiró.

—No es tu culpa, es mía por creer que... —ella sacudió la cabeza, era doloroso decirlo en voz alta —. No importa, me olvidaré de él y en poco todo será como antes.

Él se revolvió en su lugar, como si tuviera hormigas subiéndole por las piernas, seguía sin cuadrar aquella situación.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

—Seiya, no quiero hablar de éso —rezongó ella.

—Es que... algo me dice que hay un malentendido.

Mina rió de modo vacío.

—Créeme, entendí bien. Yaten se disculpó, y me dijo que había otra persona... ¿quieres más? Tampoco es el patán que tú crees. Es buena persona.

—¿Quién? —escarbó —. Nosotros no sabemos nada de una novia o...

—¿No dijiste tú mismo que había otras?

Seiya negó con la cabeza para sí mismo. No era verdad, sólo le había dicho éso a Mina para que no se diera por vencida tan fácil, para que algo la impulsara a querer actuar con convicción porque sabía que si no lo hacía ella, Yaten jamás se daría cuenta de lo que sentía por él. Pero bueno, también era obvio que si Yaten tenía algo más que simple amistad por Mina, se lo habría dicho... y parecía que no, o ella no estaría tan decsilusionada.

—No, me rehúso a aceptar eso —Seiya se puso de pie y se dirigió a Mina con determinación —. Hablaré con él.

—¡No!

Mina también se levantó, se notaba bastante enfadada. No enfadada como cuando él la mosqueaba, no. Realmente molesta, cosa que hizo que Seiya menguara su energía.

—Pero...

—Ya tuve suficiente —le dijo Mina tratando de ser dura, aunque su voz más bien se denotaba herida —. No soy mala perdedora, si él es feliz aunque no sea conmigo lo acepto. No quiero que te metas más, Seiya.

Seiya parecía un crío regañado, pero aceptó a las malas.

—Está bien...

—Mañana me sentaré con ustedes en el almuerzo, lo prometo —le sonrió Mina, muy convencida —. Y no necesitas preocuparte más, estaré bien.

Lo malo de las promesas no es establecerlas, si no cumplirlas. Y aplicaba para ambos casos.

Seiya estaba entre la espada y la pared. No quería mentirle a Mina, mucho menos hacer cosas a sus espaldas y particularmente algo que había prometido, que era no intervenir más. Su intuición le decía que había gato encerrado en todo ésto, y al mismo tiempo le daba miedo que las cosas le salieran mal (otra vez) y Mina se enojara tanto con él como para retirarle la palabra.

Estuvo dándole vueltas a lo mismo aquél día en una clase de literatura, que era aburridísima pero compartía con Yaten, así que lo abordó con rapidez antes de que se le escapara o hubiera otros conocidos cerca.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo Seiya, plantándose delante de su pupitre. Yaten encaró una ceja.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sobre Mina.

La reacción de Yaten fue inmediata. Rodó los ojos al punto exagerado, y cortó con el rollo antes que acabase con su paciencia, cosa muy posible viniendo de él.

—Ya me parecía raro... Honestamente, Seiya, no tengo nada qué decirte a ti.

Y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Seiya lo siguió como un halcón.

—Ya sé que no tengo derecho a cuestionar tus... motivos —intentó.

—Lo sabes, pero no lo vas a hacer.

—Exactamente.

Yaten se viró hacia su hermano, y bajó los brazos, señal clara de que no estaba defensivo.

—Mira, el chocolate estuvo bueno, ¿de acuerdo? No lo tiré, ni lo eché con los demás que recibí ése día. Me lo comí, y le agradecí el gesto. No puedo ni haré más que eso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta otra chica? —punzó Seiya. Yaten le miró de modo raro.

—¿De qué diantres me estás hablando?

Hasta entonces, Seiya sonrió, aunque seguía igual de confundido.

—¿Por qué le mentiste?

—Yo no miento —le atajó Yaten, ahora estaba algo cabreado. No por el acoso de Seiya, si no porque Mina le había hablado de éso, y le fastidiaba que no fuera al menos más discreta —. Apenas me dejó explicarle nada, dijo que no esperaba nada de mí, y le tomé la palabra, ¿ya?

Seiya cerró los puños con ira. Ésa tonta desesperada... ya la pondría en su lugar.

—Entiendo —aceptó él, dándole la razón —. ¿Puedo saber lo que ibas a decirle?

Yaten se sonrojó.

—Por supuesto que no, grandísimo entrometido...

El chico de pelo negro rumió un poco. Sólo había un factor el cual Yaten y claro, cualquiera de ellos podría afectar a tal grado que los dejara de lado a renunciar a cualquier otra cosa que existiera en éste mundo.

—Es por la princesa, ¿verdad?

Yaten bajó los hombros, entre cansado y fastidiado.

—No.

Aunque eso era mitad verdad.

—¿Y entonces?

—¿Cuál es el punto de alimentar ése... coqueteo o lo que sea? —le reiteró Yaten, muy serio —. Ni siquiera sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí, o si nos marcharemos mañana. No es justo.

Como Seiya sabía que no hablaba por él, y por eso volvió a sonreír.

—Lo tomas con mucho dramatismo.

—No, lo tomo con realismo —concluyó él, y comenzó a caminar un poco más —. Y mira, aunque quisiera dejar éso de lado, yo...

Su hermano aguardó, expectante y curioso.

—Sólo voy a decírtelo porque no me dejarás en paz hasta que lo haga. Y no hay nada que valore más que mi tranquilidad —impuso firmemente.

—Ajá, ya suéltalo, no te hagas el misterioso... —refunfuñó.

—Es Minako Aino —dijo de modo simple, cortante y a decir verdad, algo despiadado —. No esperarás que la tome en serio, ¿o sí?

Seiya abrió mucho los ojos, pero luego sacó una carcajada lacónica.

—Perdone, Su Majestad... no sabía que sus estándares eran tan altos. ¿Qué es lo que está mal con Mina, que no puedes ni...?

Otra vez, Yaten le miró con desagrado, y le interrumpió:

—No entiendes.

—¿El qué?

Yaten echó el aire hacia afuera, y si habló, fue sólo porque ansiaba zanjar éste tema de Minako Aino cuanto antes, estaba harto de tanto cuestionamiento, empezando por los que él mismo comenzaba a formularse.

.

.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la "fatídica" fecha, como Mina ahora lo llamaba secretamente, y poco a poco, con el paso de las horas y los días, todo comenzó a tornar un rumbo normal, más rutinario y ordinario, aunque nada volvió a ser lo mismo, pese a que todo se viera igual. Las clases, los descansos y las salidas con amigos en viernes por la tarde... ella ya no podía mirar de la misma forma las cosas, por mucho que le costara fingir lo contrario.

No podía dejar de hacerse miles de preguntas siempre que se encontraba accidentalmente con Yaten. Y se habla de accidental porque sí, ya no buscaba encuentros casuales ni se hacía la que había olvidado algún material para pedírselo ni tampoco pretendía que se le cayera un bolígrafo cerca de su lugar para que él se lo pasara y aunque sea, pudiera sonreírle amistosamente aunque él nunca le devolviera la sonrisa.

Y lo que se preguntaba iba más allá de lo que podía manejar, ¿qué pensaba ahora de ella? ¿le habría molestado su imprudente confesión? aunque ése día no parecía molesto, más bien, algo apenado...

Claro, porque no podía corresponderla.

Tenía que detener éstos pensamientos masoquistas a como fuera, pero no había tenido éxito, todo estaba muy reciente aún. Y era lógico, había pasado tanto tiempo gustando de Yaten que no porque la hubiera rechazado sus sentimientos se iban a esfumar mágicamente o convertirse en algo que ella había prometido y no iba a poder cumplir, como ser solamente su amiga.

Porque para el colmo de males, no eran siquiera amigos.

Una amistad es un sentimiento que se da natural entre dos personas afines, que tienen intereses en común o se caen bien, aunque sean diferentes. Es algo que hace "clic", como si embonaran dos piezas de rompecabezas, que fluye solito...

No es un premio de consolación, no es un ofrecimiento por lástima ni mucho menos funciona cuando una de las dos partes está estúpidamente enamorado de la otra. Porque cada cosa que uno haga el otro lo interpretará diferente, existe una brecha emocional pero no física, que se vuelve insoportable cuánto más tiempo pasas ahí, en un especie de limbo que ni te hace feliz pero tampoco terminas de darte por vencido.

Y en su caso, no podía evitar terminar por desencantarse de Yaten, no entendía porque no tiraba la toalla, porqué aún, muy en el fondo, mantenía una ínfima esperanza de que él recapacitara y un día cualquiera, le dijera que se había arrepentido de su decisión, porque de hecho, era mutuo...

Había que ser muy ingenuo para mantener aún semejante farsa en la cabeza.

Los amigos verdaderos, por otro lado, son cómplices que te escuchan, te entienden y sobre todo, te hacen señalamientos sobre tus errores, porque les importas más que a nadie.

Amigos como Seiya Kou, que ahora estaba frente a ella en un restaurante de comida rápida, con la única separación de una mesa llena de hamburguesas, papas y otros snacks, un viernes después de que salieron del instituto.

—No tienes que estar aquí, Seiya —le dijo Mina mientras se recargaba en el asiento del restaurante, que estaba pegado a la ventana —. Me imagino que tienes planes, o prefieres estar con Serena... o tus hermanos.

—¿Por qué? ¿No siempre venimos a comer solos aquí? —se desentendió Seiya del asunto. Era cierto, era una especie de tradición entre los dos.

—No voy a cortarme las venas el fin de semana, ya te demostré que estoy perfectamente —comentó ella, mientras esculcaba en su hamburguesa la aparición de algún indeseable pepinillo, que los odiaba —. De hecho estoy mejor así, no hago el ridículo, ni malgasto mi tiempo en estrategias, además he subido mis notas porque ya no pienso en... bueno, en tonterías —compuso.

—Creí haber sido claro antes, eres pésima fingiendo...

Mina arqueó una ceja, y lo amenazó con la botella de ketchup:

—No necesito tu lástima.

—¡Carajo, Mina! ¡Soy tu amigo! ¿O no? —replicó él, molesto —. ¿No harías lo mismo por mí?

Mina bajó el pan mientras contemplaba sus bocadillos. Bueno, era verdad... no tenía mucho, Seiya había pasado momentos bastante difíciles, cuando estaba bastante prendado de Serena (y aún lo estaba) y ella no respondió como él esperaba... en aquél tiempo, Mina se esforzaba por contarle los chistes más buenos que se sabía, lo invitaba a la sala de videojuegos o lo que se le ocurriera, para que se riera aunque sea un poco.

Ella suavizó su expresión, y le miró con tristeza.

—Lo sé, Seiya... pero al menos tengo que intentarlo.

—No parece que lo hayas intentado en San Valentín —se cruzó de brazos con obstinación —. Yaten dice que ni siquiera lo dejaste hablar.

Enseguida le empezaron a castañear los dientes.

—Yo...

¡¿En qué momento habían hablado de ella?!

—Y que iba a decirte algo importante, pero le aseguraste que no necesitabas nada, más que confesarlo... —siguió.

—Eso no...

—Y que te ha visto en el pasado perseguir un montón de tipos famosos, y además...

—¡P-pero!

La chica le tomó a su refresco, porque sentía que la cara le iba a volar en pedazos, igual que un volcán haciendo erupción.

—Y además —continuó Seiya poniendo una mano al frente, ignorándola —. Que tienes fama de haber salido hasta con dos chicos a la vez.

La soda de naranja salió disparada para todos lados, como un rociador de jardín. Mientras Seiya le miraba con un odio profundo, aunque a éstas alturas ya era tarde pedirle cambiar. Debía aprender a no soltarle ése tipo de noticias, al menos no mientras hubiese comida cerca.

—Y lo hiciste otra vez...

—¡Eso no es-!

Luego de limpiarse la cara con una servilleta, Seiya la enfrentó con dureza.

—¿No es verdad? ¿Yaten estaba mintiendo?

Y empezó a encogerse, deslizando su cuerpo por el sillón del gabinete hasta que casi no se veía. Quería de verdad que la tierra se la tragara.

¿Cómo se había enterado de éso? Sus amigas eran incapaces de traicionarla... ¿habría sido tan estúpida para hablar en voz alta sin darse cuenta?

Probablemente, era el tipo de cosas que siempre le pasaban, porque nunca tenía buena suerte.

—No es justo... —chilló —. Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo.

Seiya abrió la boca con espanto.

—¡Mina Aino, debería darte vergüenza! —la regañó, y luego rodó los ojos —. En fin, lo hecho, hecho está. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Mina re-apareció de debajo de la mesa, como un animalito asustado de su escondite, aunque apenas se le veían los ojos celestes (llorosos) y el flequillo.

—¿Hacer qué?... Seguro piensa que soy una descarada, y que no me gusta en serio. Que sólo le di mi chocolate porque es famoso y...

Seiya hizo un sonidito de campana, como si hubiese ganado el premio de una máquina de juegos. Mina pestañeó.

—No estás insinuando lo que yo creo —dijo despacio, luego sacudió la cabeza —. ¡No, no quiero que me rechace otra vez!

—Antes no apliqué mi magia especial, porque no creí que la necesitaras —dijo Seiya de modo sabiondo y levantó un dedo índice, luego hizo un círculo en el aire, como si convocara un conjuro —. Pero la tengo, ya verás...

—No... —gimió ella, no quería volver a pasar por eso.

—Precisamente el "no" ya lo tienes. No hay nada que tengas más que perder. Y a otro cuento con éso de que quieres ser su amiga. Tener un amigo que te gusta es como tener almacenado un pastel en el refrigerador. No sirve.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque tarde o temprano te lo vas a querer comer.

—Qué elocuente —murmuró Mina ante la comparación —. Pues para pensar éso te sale bien a ti, ¿no? —soltó insinuante.

Seiya tomó la mostaza sin mostrar emoción y le desvió con habilidad:

—No estamos hablando de mí.

—Qué oportuno —espetó Mina, y se dispuso a proseguir con su comida olvidada, luego se dirigió a Seiya con despecho —. Por cierto, tú invitas hoy.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—¡Por que yo lo digo! —gritó histérica, recordando que ahora ante Yaten, era una pícara desvergonzada que no se contentaba con un sólo chico.

Varias cabezas se giraron para mirarlos.

—Vale, psicótica... —él mostró las palmas de las manos en señal de paz —, pero piensa en lo que te dije ¿sí?

Mina se llenó la boca de papas fritas con enfado, lo que menos necesitaba eran más incentivos para alimentar su obsesión.

.

.

Cada año, el instituto medio superior de Azabu- Juuban realizaba un festival cultural antes de terminar el ciclo escolar. Dicho evento está producido únicamente por los estudiantes aunque con ayuda de los profesores, realizan exposiciones sobre temas que han aprendido en las clases de arte, educación tecnológica o tareas domésticas, así como asignaturas de ciencias sociales. También incluye conciertos, coro y hasta teatro.

El coordinador de profesores empezó a delegar las tareas mediante un sorteo, todo ésto con el afán de ser justos y los estudiantes no usaran únicamente sus habilidades más fuertes por elección propia. Como en el caso de Amy y Taiki las ciencias, o de Seiya el canto, o de Lita la cocina.

En el caso de la gente como Serena o Mina, significaba exactamente lo mismo en la categoría que se las pusiera: catástrofe.

Mina maldecía para sí misma mientras veía los papelitos con los nombres en aquella urna de cristal; porque lo único que sabía hacer era participar en competencias de atletismo o traducciones en inglés, y nada de éso le serviría para el dichoso festival. Lo único que le restaba es que la pusieran con una pareja de equipo lo suficientemente paciente o valiente para ayudarla a salvar lo que sea que hicieran, y tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto.

Resignada, cuando oyó su nombre se acercó a tomar la papeleta. Una vez que dejó que el peso cayera sobre su silla abrió el doblez con malas pulgas y leyó: _Yaten Kou._

—No puede ser... nooo...

Y por si no fuera poco con éso, la categoría era: _repostería fina._

En seguida, Seiya se giró:

—¿Y bien, cómo te fue?

—¡¿Por qué a mí?! —rogó ella, como si pidiera misericordia al cielo. Seiya lo tomó y luego le enseñó un pulgar —. Espera, ¿tú tienes algo que ver en ésto?

Él sólo le guiñó un ojo y mostró su dedo índice, recordándole su "magia".

—¡Eso-eso no es posible! Fue mera casualidad...

Se encogió de hombros.

—Tómalo como quieras —masculló indiferente, luego, sintió una mano en el hombro derecho —. Te hablan ahí, despistada.

Mina se giró de mala gana.

—¿Qué?

Fueron los ojos verdes, sorprendidos y parpadeantes de Yaten que la hicieron morderse la lengua. Seiya ahogó una risita y desapareció de la escena cual correcaminos animado.

—Yo...

—¡Perdón! —de disculpó Mina juntando sus manos a modo de plegaria —. Es que... no te... bueno... mmm.

Terminó guardando silencio absoluto, tenía varios días sin ningún contacto más que lo más básico de lo básico, así que no sabía exactamente como actuar o qué decirle.

Fue Yaten quién habló.

—No quería asustarte —dijo dudoso —. Yo... bueno, somos un equipo ahora, ¿verdad?

—Verdad —reconoció Mina, que no sabía si echarse a dar brincos por el aula o llorar en un rincón.

—¿Quieres venir a cocinar a mi casa? —propuso neutral —. En la tuya estarán tus padres, supongo... yo tengo la cocina libre, nadie nos molestará.

Con un abanico de emociones (todas contradictorias) bailándole en la boca del estómago, el pecho y los poros del cuerpo, Mina no pudo más que asentir lo más cuerda que pudo. Y sentía muchos nervios, por sobre todas ellas, pero eran unos nervios diferentes al día que se declaró. Algo así como un cosquilleo delicioso, uno que sí le gustaba.

Y era curioso, porque ella había querido acortar distancias durante tanto tiempo... y ahora que lo tenía, no podía creerlo, ni sabía qué hacer.

Aunque claro, no era prudente entusiasmarse más allá, porque una cosa es tropezar con una piedra. Y otra muy diferente, es tomarle cariño a la piedra y no querer esquivarla cuando sabes que irás de cara contra el suelo cada vez que pasas por el mismo sitio...

Pero por ahora, no quería pensar en éso.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

¡Hooola nuevamente! ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! :D 3

Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo... probablemente, la mayoría de ustedes esperaba un especie de milagro ejercido por Cupido, pero sinceramente, no es mi estilo que las cosas sean tan facilitas, aún siendo un fic tan pequeño o simplón, no me agrada lo predecible, así que ahí lo tienen. ¿Cuántas hemos estado en el lugar de Mina? Probablemente todas, y vaya que la pasó mal... pobrecilla, tanto que se esforzó con su chocolate, y de ahí que el título de éste capi no sea precisamente "dulce"...

Ah... por si se preguntaban porqué se llama **"Canción secreta de amor"** , no, no será un fic musical ni tampoco Mina le va a cantar a Yaten ni nada de éso. Es simplemente la canción que me inspiró para escribir ésta historia, la letra es muy "a doc" y es una de mis favoritas actualmente.

 **"Secret Love Song"** de _Little Mix feat. Jason Derulo,_ para los que quieran escucharla, habla precisamente sobre un amor no correspondido.

Ahora bien, procedo a responder aquellos reviews que me hicieron favor de escribir por medio de una cuenta de invitado:

KSee: Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te haya entretenido y divertido... ojalá te guste éste también, no dejes de avisarme. ¡Gracias y saludos!

Rossy Kou: Lamento mucho que te encontraras baja de ánimos, pero al mismo tiempo me satisface que haberme leído te haya hecho sentir mejor. :) Seiya sólo siente amistad por Mina, aunque sean cercanos él está enamorado de alguien más. Gracias por comentar. :)

Pam: ¡Necesito una hoja completa para extenderme contigo! Y realmente lamento que no me escribas en ésta ocasión desde tu cuenta de FF porque de igual manera, tengo un montón de cosas qué decirte... incluyendo mi gran agradecimiento por seguirme siempre en cada historia que publico, por valorar mi tiempo y sobre todo para escribir unas cuántas líneas... siempre espero tus RW con gran ilusión. Es verdad que desde ASV no había nada tontolino y romántico entre éstos dos, por eso se me anotjó escribir este pequeño fic. Espero que a medida de que vaya publicando te guste más y más. Ya verás, Mina va a pasar por algunas dificultades pero como dice Taiki, ella es una chica fuerte... resistirá. :)

¡Nos leemos el el siguiente capítulo! ¡Coman chocolate! :3


	3. Convivencia inesperada

.

 **"Canción secreta de amor"**

por Kay More

.

.

 **3\. Convivencia inesperada**

 **.**

Como si se aferrara a una cuerda a punto de caerse en un precipicio, Mina mantenía las manos sosteniendo aprensiva el bolso que cargaba. De la misma manera, con la vista fija en aquella puerta y unas palpitaciones irregulares en el pecho, era imposible pensar con normalidad. Por supuesto que estaba siendo demasiado niña y cobarde, pero eso no le preocupaba. Lo que le preocupaba era que los minutos seguían pasando, tal como desde hace unos diez o doce atrás, y no se atrevía mover un músculo.

Esta vez, sabía que los mismos trucos que había aprendido en el pasado para San Valentín no le servirían. No tuvo ningún efecto aquél labial color melocotón que Serena le había prestado, ni el perfume suave para ocasiones especiales que Amy recomendó, tampoco el chocolate delicioso con la receta de Lita; ¡bueno, ni el amuleto de Rei para la suerte funcionó!

Por tanto, no estaba muy segura de ahora qué actitud tomar. Supuso que debería tratar a Yaten como uno más de su grupo de amigos, pero era muy difícil. A Seiya, aunque solía tratarlo de modo bastante cercano seguía siendo ruda y bocona con él, no podía ser así con Yaten sin ofenderle o alejarlo más. A Taiki lo trataba como un ser de sabiduría, como lo haría con un profesor o su papá. Tampoco eso era muy interesante...

Y definitivamente no podía tratarlo como una chica. Hablarle de maquillaje y ésas cosas femeninas, iba a matarlo de aburrimiento, así que estaba en un verdadero lío. Además, la combinación de las artes culinarias y su presencia física en ellas era una fórmula peligrosamente arriesgada. Pero él se había acercado, por pie propio a invitarla a su casa. Sería una estúpida si no aceptara, sin mencionar que estaría reprobada automáticamente por su nula participación para el festival.

Respiró fuertemente y dirigió su dedo índice al timbre, pero cuando estaba a escasos milímetros de tocarlo, volvió a arrepentirse.

—No puedo —susurró, y se comenzó a morder una uña.

—¿Qué no puedes hacer?

Respingó de miedo, otra vez corroborando que Yaten parecía verla haciendo cosas sin sentido como de costumbre, pero se sorprendió al ver la puerta cerrada. Giró la cara y no vio a nadie, hasta que del suelo, advirtió la vocecita.

No era un vecino, pero tampoco era Yaten. Era Artemis, que la miraba con las pupilas entre cerradas y azotando la cola con fuerza, clara actitud de un gato que está enfadado.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —le espetó Mina de mala gana.

Artemis hizo las orejas hacia atrás.

—Sólo vigilo que no hagas ninguna tontería.

Mina le enseñó un puño.

—Te lo advierto, Artemis... si tratas de interferir, no te daré de comer en una semana. No, mejor un mes.

—¿Miaaau? ¡Sí vine a ayudar y así me lo pagas! —se quejó Artemis, enseñando los colmillos —. Desagradecida.

Mina puso los ojos en blanco. Para ser francos, el único que estaba en peligro de accidentarse de gravedad o ser acosado por un par de manos traviesas era Yaten, no ella. Y Artemis lo sabía, pero siempre insistía en preocuparse por ella. Y más porque recientemente, la había visto bastante deprimida.

—Estaré bien, ahora shú shú, que me desconcentras —le dijo Mina y regresó hacia la puerta.

—Entonces ¿a qué estás esperando? —bufó el gatito.

—A decidir tocar el timbre...

—¡Ah, eso es fácil!

Artemis dio un brinco alto y ágil, y con la patita trasera pulsó el botón que entonó el típico «ding, dong» musical desde el interior del apartamento. Mina enrojeció y iba a patear a Artemis por ser tan entrometido, pues aún no estaba preparada, pero ya era tarde. El gato blanco había desaparecido quien sabe por cuál ventana y la puerta ya se había abierto.

—Hola, Minako.

Ver a Yaten detrás del umbral, sin el uniforme del instituto y mejor, diciendo su nombre con una -imperceptible- sonrisa, le hizo recuperar las fuerzas y la alegría.

Había estado en ése apartamento varias veces, pero normalmente en reuniones donde estaban los demás o sólo iba a visitar a Seiya para jugar videojuegos en su sofisticada pantalla plana. Pero todo era muy diferente ahora: el lugar estaba silencioso y desierto, lo que acumulaba más su estrés y emoción a partes iguales. No dudaba que aquello fuera obra de Seiya, y eso la hizo sonreír de nuevo. Ya tendría que compensarlo...

—¿Y bien? —le dijo Yaten, recargándose en la barra de la cocina —. ¿Has pensado qué quieres preparar?

Mina enrojeció nuevamente, delatando su irresponsabilidad.

—Lo supuse —dedujo Yaten, y le deslizó una revista hasta su sitio —. Ahí tienes.

Haciendo un puchero, Mina respondió:

—En realidad...

—Ya sé que no sabes hervir ni agua, sólo quiero que elijas el pastel —interrumpió Yaten de modo práctico.

—¿En serio?

Él asintió.

—Pero... si tú harás el trabajo, ¿por qué me dejas elegir?

—He sido bastante condescendiente contigo de lo que jamás he sido... quiero decir, no tientes mi paciencia ¿vale? —refutó Yaten de modo brusco.

Y era verdad. Normalmente él les sacaba la vuelta a la mayoría (95%) de las chicas que lo rodeaban, así que era muy considerado... y lo mejor sería no llevarle la contraria, porque si a la gente normal solía sacarla de quicio casi por hábito, no quería imaginar qué podía lograr en alguien tan tiquis miquis como Yaten.

Mina hojeó la revista, y recordó algunos de los consejos que Lita le había dado. No cocinar algo demasiado complicado ni problemático, un pastel que se viera sabroso pero sencillo...

El chocolate no le traía buen augurio, así que eligió su segundo pastel favorito en el mundo: pastel de crema de vainilla y fresas.

—¡Éste! —se entusiasmó Mina —. Se ve delicioso.

Yaten ni siquiera cuestionó, simplemente se puso a leer la receta con detenimiento, mientras ella lo miraba hipnotizada, recargada con ambas manos en el desayunador y admirando cuál serio se volvía su rostro mientras estaba atento a algo más. No era nuevo, estaba acostumbrada a mirarlo mucho, pero nunca tan de cerca y sin miedo a que él se diese cuenta y ella tuviera que hacerse la desentendida.

—De acuerdo —accedió sin más —. Empecemos.

Mina se arremangó, cuando Yaten la detuvo en seco.

—Tú no.

—¿Eh?

—Yo lo haré —decretó él, y luego le lanzó un trapo que tenía a su alcance. Mina lo atrapó con agilidad —. Yo cocino, tú limpias.

—¡Pero quiero ayudarte! —se empeñó ella .

—Lo harás, pero no vas a meter mano en mi pastel, no quiero que lo eches a perder —siguió él, y le dio la espalda, mientras sacaba los recipientes y otras cosas de los gabinetes.

Mina infló los cachetes con capricho.

—El chocolate me quedó bien, ¿no? —retó ella, molesta.

Yaten guardó silencio un momento, pero la ignoró.

—Si no vas a hacer lo que te digo, entonces no seremos un equipo —le dijo autoritario. La muchacha dejó caer los brazos con rendición y asintió cohibida —. Bien, ahora ayúdame a sacar los ingredientes.

Las tareas de Mina resultaron ser bastante monótonas y tediosas, porque Yaten literalmente no la dejaba acercarse a menos de un metro de distancia de la masa, los moldes o el área donde estuviera trabajando. Simplemente le pasaba los trastes sucios, le decía que pasara el trapo por la mesa o le pedía llevar o traer alguna cosa que necesitara. Incluso tuvo que ir a la tienda de víveres por mantequilla, que no tenían suficiente. No era tan terrible, pues seguía estando con él y eso era fantástico, pero tampoco era muy entretenido.

—Es aburrido ser tu lavaplatos —se quejó ella, mientras miraba con resentimiento como él estaba picando las fresas, y ella no podía despegar la leche seca de la licuadora.

—No eres mi lavaplatos, eres... mi _asistente_ —resolvió él sonriendo con crueldad.

—¡Bah!

Como resultó que Mina se quedó mortalmente callada y emberrinchada durante un buen rato, Yaten cedió.

—Está bien —le dijo de modo cansino, dirigiéndose a ella —. Ayúdame a hacer la base. Pero haz exactamente lo que yo te diga, ¿sí?

Mina dio varios saltitos de felicidad, mientras se colocaba a su lado, mirando sobre su hombro.

—¡Yeeey!

—Eres fácil de complacer, ¿eh?

—Sólo contigo...

Se miraron unos momentos, y Yaten tosió con discreción, para cortar la indirecta. Luego, le pidió que acercara algunas de las cosas que habían comprado en el supermercado, y que vaciara la harina en un bol grande para poder incorporar lo demás.

—Vaya, está dura —batalló Mina un rato para abrir la bolsa.

Él quiso quitársela y hacerlo simplemente con unas tijeras, pero Mina insistió alegando que la dejase, que era "su tarea".

Como el plástico estaba muy grueso y no quería darle la razón de no haber usado las tijeras como aconsejó, puso todas las fuerzas que tenía para hacerlo y jaló a los extremos. Una bolsa de harina no podría contra ella.

—Hazlo con cuidado, porque...

¡PUUUUM!

Como si de una pequeña bomba se tratara, Mina hizo que todo el contenido blanco y suave volara y quedara esparcido por todas partes, incluyendo el piso y ellos mismos. Cuando dejó de toser y pudo ver a su alrededor, se puso roja y agachó la cabeza.

—Lo siento...

Si las miradas pudieran matar, Mina ya se habría muerto varias veces por la que le echó el ojiverde en cuestión. Pero quizá pensó que regañarla sería tiempo y energía absolutamente perdidos. No tenía caso.

Pero tampoco iba a reírse por su "ocurrencia" si eso quería, así que le dijo:

—Limpia éso, yo... dah, necesito cambiarme —farfulló impaciente, y salió de ahí.

Mina suspiró mientras miraba su estropicio, era muy complicado ser tan torpe, parecía que todo lo que tocaba lo destruía, como si se tratara de un don especial de nacimiento o algo parecido. Y casi lamentaba haberse atrevido a ir allí. Nada de lo que hacía presagiaba nada bueno, al menos no desde que decidió empezar con ésta tontería de la conquista. No había nada qué conquistar, a pesar de que había algo en Yaten que le resultaba imposible alejarse. Algo así como un imán con la atracción opuesta, o mejor, como una polilla conducida inevitablemente hacia la luz de una farola.

Y ya sabía como terminaba la polilla...

Un sonido en su teléfono móvil la despertó de su elucubración, cuando miró el remitente no pudo evitar sonreír. Era Serena, que le estaba mandando un mensaje de parte suya y el resto de las chicas, que se encontraban por entrar al cine. Todas le enviaban sus mejores deseos (aunque mal escritos por Serena) y se sintió un poco más aliviada. Era bonito que aún sin estar presentes sus amigas le infundían ánimos, aunque sabía que eso pudiera no cambiar el resultado. Miró el libro de recetas y renovada en decisión, comenzó a trabajar para sorprender a Yaten cuando volviera, si es que volvía...

Preparó la masa con mucho cuidado, revisó tres veces las mediciones de sal, harina y huevos y mezcló con toda la predisposición de hacerlo bien. Leyó el siguiente paso y decía que había que calentarse un poco con el jarabe antes de incorporar el polvo para hornear, así que buscó un recipiente de buen tamaño y lo colocó en la estufa. Como estaba prácticamente frío, se dedicó a preparar la crema antes de batirla. Por fortuna recordó (por consejo de Lita) que la crema es especialmente fácil de cortarse, así que la dejó pendiente un momento.

Yaten apareció un poco más tarde de lo que esperaba,. Olía a fresco y llevaba el pelo algo húmedo, así que Mina supuso que se había metido en la ducha. En vez de volver a disculparse, ella le sonrió para darle la bienvenida y ver si así se ablandaba un poco.

—Parece que has... adelantado algunas cosas —notó él.

—Ya está la preparación, y estoy muy segura de que está bien —le aseguró Mina con fervor.

—¿Y dónde está ésa fabulosa preparación? —preguntó Yaten dubitativo.

Mina señaló la estufa. Un instante después, él saltó y apagó el fuego con urgencia. Luego se giró hacia ella con ferocidad:

—¡¿Estás demente?! —le gritó Yaten, que retiró el recipiente con las manos y enseguida aleteó la mano —. ¡Ah, carajo!

Enseguida se apartó de ahí, para llevar la mano al chorro de agua. Mina le miró entre confundida y asustada, porque él parecía en realidad furioso.

—¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? —acusó.

Sin comprender, Mina frunció el entrecejo.

—Yo... no creí hacer nada mal. Es decir, las instrucciones decían que se calentara...

—En un recipiente de vidrio, ¿en serio, eso decía? —le contradijo, con una frialdad que le traspasó a Mina hasta la sangre —. Es física elemental, Minako. ¡Rayos, es increíble cómo puedes ser tan estúpida!

Mina se quedó estoica, sin saber qué decir. Sus ojos sólo se despegaron de la postura amedrentadora de Yaten para mirar el refractario, que efectivamente, ya estaba cuarteado por las esquinas. Mina comenzó a sentir que las manos le hormigueaban y le sudaban frío, y sólo quiso desaparecer de ahí. Las palabras de Yaten le habían producido un dolor casi físico, como si en fueran armas de filo dentado; así que no soportó quedarse un minuto más.

Se sacó el delantal con aturdimiento y como una flecha salió disparada por la puerta. De camino se enganchó el bolso en el brazo, que había estado rezagado en alguno de los sofás.

.

.

No subió por el ascensor pues necesitaba moverse desesperadamente, así que se deslizó por las escaleras bajándolos de dos en dos, hasta que prefirió detenerse y dejarse caer en uno de los primeros descansos. Las lágrimas le estaban nublando la vista y lo que menos necesitaba era rodar escaleras abajo como...

Como una estúpida, para variar.

Así que se quedó ahí, abrazando sus rodillas y lidiando con la horrible sensación que ahora le agujereaba el pecho. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, le enfadaba que Yaten tuviera ésa clase de poder sobre ella, para hacerla sentirse caminar sobre nubes o desdichada con sólo una palabra suya. No le gustaba, aunque nuevamente, sabía que era el precio por quedar expuesta y vulnerable ante una persona.

No le parecía justo tener que padecerlo. Su único crimen era quererlo, ¿no? ¿por qué tenía que tratarla así?

Se talló los ojos e iba a decidir levantarse, cuando unos pasos apresurados detrás de ella y una presencia cercana le hizo levantar la cara. Era él.

—Creí que te habías marchado —murmuró cauteloso, una vez que recuperó el aire. Ella no respondió.

Yaten suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

—Oye... no quise...—empezó —. Yo... no creo que seas...

—Sí que lo crees —discrepó Mina de modo ácido —. No necesitas mentirme.

—No... es que... bueno, _yo_ a veces digo cosas que no son ciertas cuando... Quiero decir, tú me hiciste enojar —explicó mientras miraba su propia mano —. Me quemé y eso me hizo enojar más, aunque tienes que entender que cometiste una imprudencia, y ante las imprudencias no suelo reaccionar muy bien.

—¿Sólo por arruinar tu refractario?

Yaten se rió sin sarcasmo. Era una risa sosegada y musical, que hizo que Mina sintiera un montón de mariposas coloridas revoloteándole en la boca del estómago.

—No entiendes. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ésa cosa te explota en la cara? —le reprendió, aunque ya no se notaba molesto —. Porque éso hubiera sucedido de dejarlo más tiempo ahí, ¿lo sabes?

A Mina se le subieron los colores al rostro.

—Claro, no lo sabes —confirmó él, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Esto... —tanteó ella, sintiéndose algo ingenua y conmovida a la vez —. ¿Estabas preocupado?

Él se encogió de hombros.

Yaten no lo admitió pero tampoco negó nada, así que Mina sonrió para sus adentros. Bueno, parecía que él era algo visceral, y tampoco ella precisamente el ejemplo para lograr que nadie sostuviera la calma, así que entendía a Yaten. Además, si a él no le interesaría lo que le ocurriera ni siquiera la habría seguido hasta ahí, ¿verdad?

—Lo siento —se disculpó al final de todos modos —. Aunque creo que será mejor que me vaya. No vas a conseguir un pastel decente para el festival si me tienes de equipo. Soy muy mala cocinera.

—Nah, no es para tanto —le sonrió él con franqueza, y a Mina le dio la impresión que su sonrisa había iluminado todo el lugar, aunque claro, él nunca lo notaría —. Sólo eres... algo desesperada.

—Mmm, no sé...

—Mi chocolate te salió bien, ¿o no? —picó, pero ella esquivó su mirada.

—Lita me ayudó.

—Lita no lo hizo.

Mina bufó. Vaya que era terco.

—Un milagro no ocurre dos veces —retrucó.

—No seas tan pesimista, no es tu estilo —le dijo ligero, mientras rodaba los ojos. Luego le pasó la servilleta que llevaba anudada en la mano por las mejillas, sorprendiéndola de imprevisto. Seguramente todavía llevaba harina pegada por todas partes —. Vamos.

Yaten se puso de pie y le extendió una mano para levantarse, y Mina aceptó encantada y con una sonrisa mema, por supuesto.

No obstante, al fijarse en su piel se alarmó.

—¡Te quemaste muy feo! —se lamentó, mientras observaba muy de cerca la piel enrojecida y las ampollas.

—Estoy b-

—Primero te voy a curar —refutó sin dejarlo terminar.

Mina intentando parecer severa, fue una cosa que a el platinado parecía hacerle mucha gracia, al menos viniendo de una niña que había encontrado lloriqueando y con la cara manchada de harina.

Yaten no discutió el asunto de la quemadura, la verdad es que le daba un poco igual, pero Mina le reprochó su falta de cuidado porque ninguno de los Kou disponía de un botiquín en aquel lujoso departamento, lo cual era inaceptable. Tronando los dedos, recordó que aún llevaba el ungüento de menta que había utilizado en los últimos días e invitó (aunque en realidad lo arrastró) al sofá más cercano para aplicárselo.

—Así que, ¿ya estabas preparada para un accidente inminente? —bromeó Yaten con curiosidad, cuando ella sacó la pomada de su bolsa.

Mina ladeó la cabeza.

—No, hace poco me quemé también, por eso la traigo —explicó, mientras se sentaba con las piernas dobladas frente a él.

Yaten guardó silencio unos momentos, hasta que aventuró a decir:

—Cuándo cocinaste el chocolate...

—Sí —admitió ella, algo ruborizada.

—Oh.

—Quédate quieto —le ordenó Mina —. Esto te va a arder, pero es necesario para éstas ampollas se curen.

Yaten se quejó, pero Mina le miró con sospecha.

—Ni siquiera te he tocado.

—Estaba practicando... ¿no decías que me iba a arder?

Se sonrieron brevemente, y por supuesto que Yaten lo sabía, pero no era el punto quejarse al respecto, quería que Mina dejara de tener ésa expresión culpable y arrepentida por su metida de pata en la estufa, aunque fuese él mismo el responsable de no haber usado los guantes. Al no tener otra cosa qué hacer, se entretuvo mirando las muecas curiosas que Mina hacía estando tan cerca, como cuando enfocaba sus ojos preocupones en la piel enrojecida o fruncía las cejas y los labios cuando lo tocaba, como si quisiera compartir su dolor.

—¿Minako? —le llamó luego de un rato. Tan de imprevisto, que ella respingó —. Um.. en verdad nunca he creído que seas estúpida.

Mina intentó no sonreír demasiado. Después de todo, él no sabía lo mucho que significaba para ella que se estuviese disculpando o intentara reparar un mal empleo de palabras, o cuán pudiera afectarle a ella aunque fuese sólo mera cortesía. No quería aferrarse a un pedacito de él tan ínfimo que pudiera ofrecerle, pero tampoco pudo pasarlo desapercibido. Nunca podría.

—Gracias.

Como habían perdido demasiado tiempo en atropellos, eventualidades y disculpas, decidieron ponerse a trabajar en el menor tiempo posible. Yaten parecía renuente y bastante escéptico a que Mina hiciera la mayor parte del trabajo, pero ella no dejó de darle la lata con eso de que no estaba en condiciones de manejar los utensilios y que se dedicaría exclusivamente en asistirla si requería algo; ahora que irónicamente se habían invertido los papeles. Él aceptó a regañadientes, con la condición de que no podía discutir a sus observaciones ni dejar el pastel sin su supervisión.

Resultó ser algo, de hecho bastante entretenido como ajetreado, aunque en perspectivas completamente opuestas. Mina se sentía ahora con una mayor responsabilidad y por tanto su nerviosismo se disparó, y aunque no le gustara recibir órdenes de nadie, tuvo que morderse la lengua ante cada rectificación, regaño y comentario sarcástico que Yaten le hacía cuando la embarraba Y él, que tampoco le gustaba recibir órdenes de nadie, tuvo que aguantarse de igual manera con lo que le tocaba, aunque su participación era indigna para él. Al final pareció relajarse, porque se divirtió bastante con los gritos desquiciados de Mina cuando se le resbalaban las cosas, sus cómicos gestos por haber probado la crema ácida en vez de dulce o el modo aterrado en el que manejaba el horno, como si fuese un control de armas nucleares.

—Sobreviviste —la apremió Yaten riendo otra vez, mientras aplaudía un par de veces, una vez que sacó el pastel humeante y lo reposó con cuidado exagerado sobre un lugar libre de agravios.

Mina se desplomó en uno de los banquillos de la cocina, agotada y machacada. Luego le miró mal, pues no sabía si se estaba riendo de ella o con ella.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ésa tarde lo había oído reírse más veces de todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, sin saber por qué, dejó de estar enfurruñada.

Luego de que se aseara y peinara un poco en el baño, Mina iba a disponerse a salir para su casa, pero el olor de varios paquetes de comida china en la mesa le hicieron crujir las tripas y abrir mucho los ojos. No supo que decir, pero definitivamente no iba a rechazarla. Estaba famélica.

Comieron en la sala porque la cocina estaba echa un asco, y ninguno quiso limpiar ahora que ya estaba oscureciendo. Mina sintió envidia de que las estrellas tuvieran alguien que ocuparse del aseo y comer cosas deliciosas a domicilio cuando quisieran, mientras que ella debía contentarse con fregar cochambre y acabarse las verduras si no quería ser reprendida por sus padres.

—Se nota que no te gustó —le dijo Yaten con sarcasmo, al ver como Mina engullía los fideos como si fuera una niña indigente.

—Trabajé mucho, cosa que otros evidentemente no hicieron —refutó ella levantando el mentón.

—Sólo porque quedé incapacitado por tu culpa.

—Cierto, debiste ir a emergencias —insinuó ella lo quejica que era —. Un cantante manco no es muy atractivo.

—Vale —se rió Yaten levantando los palillos en señal de rendición —. Por cierto, ¿siempre haces eso?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Maltratar a los chicos que te gustan.

Mina se atragantó con algún trozo de camarón y terminó tosiendo estruendosamente. Yaten rió aún más fuerte.

—¿Y tú? —alegó, una vez que se recuperó con un poco de agua —. ¿Siempre atacas a la gente con su mayor debilidad?

—Siempre que puedo.

—Pues qué tramposo... —murmuró Mina y quiso mejor zanjar el tema. Ni siquiera tuvo que pedírselo a Yaten, él era una tumba cuando se trataba de conversación.

No era divertido que Yaten se mofara de sus sentimientos, aunque tampoco parecía hacerlo con mala intención. Se le quedó mirando mientras él picoteaba el arroz frito. Siempre había imaginado pasar así sus tardes, con él y compartiendo alguna tontería como comida rápida o ver una película, o quizá dar un paseo por la ciudad. Era lamentable que Yaten pudiera pensar que ella lo cortejaba sólo por ser famoso, pues aquello distaba mucho de ser la verdad. Pero tampoco le veía mucho caso a aclarárselo ahora, él seguía viendo a la chica misteriosa que le había llamado por teléfono, aún recordaba sus palabras de día de San Valentín: _"Verás, hay una persona que..."_

Y no había falsos positivos en éso, ella lo había escuchado con claridad. ¿Estarían muy enamorados...?

Tragó un poco más de fideos, aunque aquello no disminuyó el malestar en la garganta y el pecho. Se sentía un estorbo estando metida en aquella casa, cuando afuera en la realidad, él salía con alguien que no era ella y todo ésto no era más que un simple acuerdo escolar. Así que antes de sumirse en algo que no le convenía facturar después, sola en su cuarto, prefirió depositar la cajita de fideos sobre una de las mesas de la sala, dispuesta a levantarse.

Pero entonces, la habitación quedó en total penumbra.

Como no veía más allá de la palma de su mano, se quedó donde estaba, mientras Yaten se asomó por el gran ventanal que daba a la ciudad.

—Parece que es general, hay apagón en toda la cuadra —informó.

—¡Ay no, tengo que ir a casa! —se apuró Mina de inmediato, mientras tanteaba a ciegas donde estaba su bolso.

—¿De veras te vas a ir?

—Pues claro, ¿qué si no?

—El elevador no funciona, las calles están oscuras y... no sé, ¿no te da miedo?

Mina pestañeó. Claramente no entendía, así que Yaten prosiguió:

—No verías ni las escaleras (y te recuerdo que son veinte pisos), tampoco verás nada en las calles porque no hay luna, te podría salir un asaltante, o un psicópata... o conociéndote, hasta te caerías en el primer bache que se te cruzara en el camino.

—Eres muy fatalista, ¿te lo han dicho?

Él se encogió de hombros, pero por supuesto, fue suficiente para que su mente turbulenta y paranoica girara a toda velocidad.

—Pero si quieres irte, no te detendré —sentenció sentándose de nuevo cómodamente en el sofá.

—Está bien, esperaré.

Yaten consiguió de milagro un par de velas que estaban abandonadas en un cajón de la cocina, así que al menos no quedaron absolutamente a oscuras, y volvieron a como antes que se fuese la luz, pero ahora ya sin comida. Habían arrasado con todo.

El silencio se volvió prolongado y embarazoso, y dado a que Mina sabía que no existiría jamás en el mundo una plática iniciada por él, le soltó:

—Lamento que te hayas tenido que quedar encerrado acá conmigo.

Yaten se giró un poco para mirarla.

—Minako, no es tu culpa que haya un apagón —respondió, tanto lógico como pesado.

—No... bueno, quiero decir, que tuvieras que hacer el pastel por toda la tarde. Seguramente tendrías otros planes —sugirió Mina como quien no quiere la cosa, y enseguida se arrepintió. Ya estaba escarbando entre las piedras para sonsacarle alguna información sobre la fémina indeseable, y probablemente no le gustaría averiguarlo.

Pero él no pareció captar hacia donde iban los tiros, así que respondió:

—No tenía ninguno.

—¿Ni siquiera una cita?

Yaten frunció el entrecejo, incómodo por la pregunta.

—Er... no.

Mina rió con despreocupación, aunque le salió bastante forzada.

—Yo... bueno, me refería a... tú sabes, me dijiste que tenías a alguien y por eso pensé que...

—¿Pensaste qué? —preguntó él con sospecha.

—Que era... tú sabes, la chica que te llamó por teléfono en la playa.

Él pareció asociar las palabras de Mina con algún recuerdo remoto, y luego tronó los dedos, dando al clavo.

—¡Ah, Noriko!

— _¿Noriko?_

Salió más venenoso de lo que quiso, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—Noriko Okamachi, la conocí hace tiempo, cuando grabábamos el mismo programa.

Trató de rememorar de dónde le sonaba aquél nombre. Por supuesto, la dichosa Noriko Okamachi era una actriz de su edad bastante famosilla, conocida por hacer únicamente televisión y más puntualmente, telenovelas. Todas con el mismo prototipo de argumento: la hacía de chica buena, ciega, inválida o desahuciada que se enamoraba de un tipo malo, criminal o infiel. Sus telenovelas eran una bomba de audiencia, y aunque era guapa, también era bastante simplona y creída, o éso decían los chismes. La habían descubierto en un puesto de ambulante de hamburguesas, y no le parecía justo que tuviera tanta suerte...

Tanta, como para tener el interés de Yaten.

De inmediato empezó a sentir que la sangre le burbujeaba, caliente dentro de las venas. Intentó respirar profundamente sin que él lo notase, pero no había funcionado, Yaten ya la estaba mirando con miedo y confusión.

Aunque rechinó los dientes un par de veces, recordó las palabras de Seiya, y lo mucho que solía adelantarse a los hechos y las cosas sin dar la oportunidad de que fluyeran. No podía evitarlo, el mal de amores era algo que quería evadir a toda costa, pero también pensó que de nada serviría tener la información a medias, a menos no si quería olvidarse de él o ser la amiga que no quería.

—Continúa —le sugirió Mina en un siseo.

Él carraspeó.

Después de sacar el aire con cierta pesadumbre, tomó un accesorio que estaba por ahí tirado y se lo entregó a Mina, que lo miró con curiosidad. Era una especie de brazalete en color lila, con un adornito dorado que colgaba. Tenía algo escrito, pero no alcanzaba a ver la inscripción.

—Qué pulsera tan... original —definió ella. Estaba horrenda, al menos para los gustos que suponía que Yaten tendría.

—¡Es un collarín de gato! —se exasperó Yaten otra vez. Mina quiso echarse a reír, pero igual no le salió, sólo sonrió con cortesía.

—Claro...

—Me encontré un gato en una caja en el parque del centro hace dos semanas —explicó él —. Pero no podíamos quedarnos permanentemente con él, porque en el edificio no permiten mascotas. Así que lo escondí aquí unos días hasta que pudiera encontrarle un dueño. A pesar de que fuimos a la playa, lo dejé aquí, pero me preocupaba que fuese a escaparse o hacer algún destrozo...

Mina levantó las cejas con perplejidad.

—Claro, dijiste algo de no querer descuidar a alguien —señaló.

—Era un _algo_ , pero sí. A eso me refería. En fin, el caso es que le dije a Noriko que me ayudara —Yaten hablaba con tanta familiaridad de aquella mujer que Mina no podía evitar estrangularla en su imaginación, pero se mordió la lengua antes de replicar —. Hace algunas labores sociales, entre ellas tiene un albergue de animales callejeros. Cuando me llamó, me hizo saber que había encontrado dueño para el gato.

—Sí, te notabas muy feliz... —recordó Mina vagamente —. ¿En serio por eso estabas así?

—Pues... no me encantaba la idea de tirarlo —parafraseó, probablemente para hacerse el rudo, aunque para Mina era obvio. Recordaba cuánto amaba Yaten a los gatos y la especial preferencia que tenía por Luna, la principal razón de que Artemis lo detestara y no confiara en él.

Luego, le dio un largo trago a su soda. Mina se le quedó mirando, aguardando la noticia funesta.

—¿Qué? —le espetó Yaten, porque no dejaba de comérselo con los ojos.

—Y, ¿qué pasa con Noriko?

—Pues le di las gracias —respondió ecuánime.

Era como si Mina le estuviera hablando en ruso. Suspiró, usualmente perdía el hilo de la comprensión del lenguaje en su presencia, así que supuso que si no era clara y precisa, ocurriría lo mismo que las veces anteriores. Un montón de malentendidos que los harían permanecer en un punto muerto.

—En San Valentín me dijiste que tenías a una persona especial —declaró, él se tensó de inmediato —. ¿Es... ella?

Vale, lo dijo. Ya lo sabía de todos modos, así que suponía que no le dolería tanto escucharlo. Yaten sacudió la cabeza y le dijo algo sonrojado:

—No... yo no hablaba de una novia.

¡NO!

—¡No, no me digas que es un hombre! —exclamó aterrorizada. Podría ser rechazada por una chica, pero ¿por un chico? Sería deplorable...

—¡Minako! —rugió Yaten. Mina se paralizó.

—¿Sí? —gimió.

—¿Podrías por una vez dejar de inventar estupideces?

Ella dijo que sí con la cabeza, roja como una manzana. Lo bueno es que con la oscuridad apenas se notaba. Con el estómago encogido, escuchó:

—La persona de la que quería hablarte no tiene qué ver con una... relación romántica ni nada de éso —por su tono de voz, claramente parecía reacio a contarle, pero aún así prosiguió —. Pero debes entender que tú y yo tenemos circunstancias distintas. Yo no pertenezco a éste planeta, estoy al servicio de alguien que posiblemente me llame de un momento a otro. Tengo un deber mayor que... bueno, el punto es que no sería honorable que aceptara a alguien bajo ésas condiciones.

—Tu princesa... —aventuró Mina suave, irrumpiendo un momento.

Yaten asintió con firmeza, una sola vez.

Por supuesto, y lo peor es que ella misma ya había pensado en algún momento en ello, aunque se había resistido a analizarlo. De pronto, todo encajó.

Se quedaron en silencio casi sin moverse unos momentos. El cielo ya estaba negro al otro lado de la ventana, no había rastro de los matices anaranjados de las nubes.

Mina le miró con inquietud.

—Pero a Noriko también le gustas, ¿verdad? —tanteó.

Él no eludió la pregunta.

—Sí, me invitó a cenar hace unos días.

Era obvio, tanta amabilidad siempre llevaba intenciones ocultas. Era mujer, y lo sabía.

—¿Y tú...? —hurgó Mina. Aún si aquello la desmoronaba en pedazos, quería saber —. ¿Qué le dijiste?

En su mente, antes de que él pudiese contestar, ya quería salir a trompicones del sofá y huir como la vez anterior, pero de nuevo, se aferró con uñas a dientes a su lugar. Incluso él mismo se lo había dicho horas atrás. "Tú problema es que eres una desesperada".

—Nunca nos llevamos muy bien —repuso Yaten sencillamente, mientras jugueteaba con uno de los palillos usados entre sus dedos —. Y aunque se le han bajado los humos, pues... —Yaten se dirigió directamente a ella y confesó —, supuse que éso te pondría aún más triste, así que le dije que no.

Mina abrió mucho los ojos, con total asombro e incredulidad. Se devanó los sesos intentando encontrar alguna pista en aquella rara e inesperada revelación, pero no consiguió mucho. ¿Cómo era que él sabía de su comportamiento deprimido? Se había esforzado mucho por mantener la postura en su presencia, pero definitivamente sus diálogos acartonados no habían servido de nada. Probablemente era mucho peor actriz que la tal Noriko.

Mina esbozó una minúscula sonrisa.

—No tienes qué hacer éso...

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ser así de dulce conmigo, si de todas formas supuestamente no te gusto —le reprochó ella sin ser dura. Posiblemente la emoción más fuerte que debería tener era el alivio, pero no. Sentía aún dolor, uno que empezaba a aflorar de lo más profundo de su ser a pesar de lo mucho que pugnaba por no pensar en él —. Te mentí ése día, lo lamento. Voy a tener que retractarme.

Mina se acercó un poco más, hasta quedar a menos de medio metro de distancia. Yaten no se movió, se dedicó a mirarla simplemente y esperar lo que tuviese que decir.

—No puedo ser tu amiga, ni tampoco nunca quise sólo decirlo. Sólo me escapé porque soy una cobarde, igual que me escapé hace rato y ahora quiero hacerlo otra vez. Pero aquí me tienes —le volvió a sonreír acercándose aún más, y curiosamente, el enfado anterior se disipó momentáneamente y la sustituyó el embeleso. Con la luz de las velas, Yaten tenía unos ojos tan espléndidos que le quitaban el aliento, y que ninguna ensoñación suya le hacía justicia —. Sólo quiero estar contigo, ¿por qué no me dejas?

—Pero... —murmuró él.

Mina no lo dejó continuar.

—No importa si es un año, un mes o incluso sólo unos días —aventuró, tanteando el terreno de modo cuidadoso —, seguirían siendo los mejores de mi vida.

Las miradas de ambos chocaron, y daba la impresión que el tiempo no supo si seguir avanzando o colapsar.

—No puedo —consiguió decir él, y su voz sonaba claramente a una disculpa, como si lo lamentara de verdad —. No puedo, Minako.

—¿Por qué no? — Ella lo enfrentó, poniendo su rostro tan cerca del de él que ahora podía sentir su respiración y ya no tan lenta ni acompasada como antes —. Dime, ¿tan poco atractiva te parezco?

Yaten sin darse cuenta estudió su rostro, pero por no saber qué hacer o qué decir, se mordió la boca nerviosamente y se apartó. O lo intentó, porque Mina lo retuvo de un tirón en el brazo que no resultó tan delicado. Él negó con un leve movimiento con la cabeza, respondiendo a su última pregunta, a la par que se sonrojaba con cierta culpabilidad. Aquellos arrebatos parecían encantadores, aunque él nunca admitiría nada de éso. Al menos no en voz alta.

—¿Tengo que competir con otra?

—No hay competencia —respondió simple, sin dejar de mirarla con profundidad.

Por supuesto, aquello distaba mucho de ser una cobarde. Más bien, acababa de tener el arrebato de valentía más impresionante de toda su vida.

—¿Entonces?

Los ojos de Yaten volaron a otro lado.

—Yo... no siento nada. Incluso aquí solos y así... se supondría que debería sentirlo, ¿no?

Las facciones de Mina se endurecieron un poco, y retrocedió, abriendo de nuevo una brecha entre los dos. ¿Por qué no dejaba las cosas ya así? ¿No era suficiente que le hubiese rechazado una vez, habría segunda, una tercera, una décima? ¿Cuánto más se puede anhelar y esperar por alguien que quieres cuidar, proteger y estar las veinticuatro horas del día a su lado, o simplemente llevarlo de la mano, cuando no obtienes más que silencios, desapego y esquivos?

Probablemente sin duda un poco más, porque ése _algo_ , la misma cosa rara e inexplicable que llevaba en el pecho y que no dolía como lo otro, le decía lo contrario. Que no se rindiera, que fuese paciente, sólo un poco más.

—¿Por qué rechazaste a Noriko? —punzó Mina, retomando la conversación anterior.

—Porque... odio ver a las chicas llorar —rebatió, con una mezcla de habilidad y orgullo.

—¿A las chicas, o a mí?

—Me es indiferente, honestamente —protestó otra vez, y ágil desvió su mirada, aunque la seguridad de su voz se había ido completamente, así que eso impulsó a Mina a presionar, acercándose aún más:

—Pruébalo.

—¿Eh? —dudó él reticente, y luego dibujó una sonrisa vacía, sin alegría —¿quieres que te firme un documento o...?

—No, quiero que me beses.

El corazón de Mina estaba disparado en latidos, todos irregulares, incluso podía sentir su pulso en las muñecas, que estaban apoyadas sobre sus rodillas, pero no se doblegó por eso.

—No seas ridícula —escupió él, aunque la sonrisita de suficiencia se le había borrado del rostro, al ver que ella no bromeaba.

—Si es cierto lo que dices, _una ridiculez_ —repuso ella lenta, astuta y sigilosamente —, ¿qué más da?

Yaten se quedó con aire meditabundo, como si estuviera atrapado en la contradicción de escabullirse por donde fuera y al mismo tiempo retar a Mina y demostrarle que se equivocaba. En cualquier caso, ella no parecía que fuera a bajar la guardia, y ambos no llegarían a ningún lado con la espada desenvainada. No tenía sentido. Alguien tendría que ceder.

—Pero si no te atreves, lo entiendo —remató Mina.

Yaten le echó ojos de pistola, cuando Mina supo que le había dado justo en el ego. Luego de unos segundos, finalmente Yaten relajó un poco los hombros.

—Vale —concedió, aparentemente con cierta ironía —. Si es lo que necesitas para convencerte...

En Minako, los ojos brillosos, las mejillas rosas a la tenue luz y la boca entreabierta por la agitada respiración denotaban lo opuesto de la seguridad que pretendía, pero aún así, Yaten lo pasó por alto y acortó las distancias entre los dos. Se inclinó con lentitud agónica hasta que casi podía rozar la nariz con la suya, y su aliento cálido se mezcló con el de ella. Mina se recordó que debería respirar un poco más calmada antes de quedar desmayada o algo como éso, pero la cercanía de Yaten la tenía mareada y paralizada. En su boca ya sentía un cosquilleo peculiar, algo así como hambre, reclamando impaciente su contacto. No importaba su duración o intensidad, sólo quería tenerlo una vez.

Cerró los ojos y esperó... por unos pocos segundos no fue consciente de lo que pasaba, y justo en el instante que podría jurar haber percibido la tibieza sus labios apenas rozar superficialmente la comisura de los suyos, todo el departamento se encendió como una aurora, lastimándoles la vista. Incluso el aparato de audio de la sala revivió, siguiendo con la misma canción animada de Bruno Mars que se había quedado horas atrás, destruyendo toda la burbuja tensa e íntima.

Yaten pareció caer en cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba haciendo, e hizo un amague impositivo para retirarse. Mina se quedó tiesa, desorientada y antojadiza, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Pero el timbre sonó como una molesta campana de catedral, y él aprovechó la excusa para levantarse del sofá. Era el tipo encargado de mantenimiento de la electricidad (y ahora la persona más odiada del planeta por Mina) que informaba que las reparaciones habían terminado y podían estar tranquilos. La luz no volvería a cortarse.

Levantar una torre de naipes después de que se derrumba es casi imposible, ¿verdad? Más o menos ocurrió lo mismo en el caso de Mina y Yaten. Todo el preámbulo de la confianza que parecía haberle tomado se había esfumado en un soplido, al igual que su adorada oscuridad y silencio que tan inoportunamente habían decidido abandonarla. Aunque en realidad no era éso, Mina lo sabía, la mala suerte la perseguía como una nube saturada de agua sobre su cabeza. Igual que en los dibujos animados.

Yaten parloteó con brusquedad algo sobre que el pastel estaba intacto a pesar de la ausencia de refrigeración, y que probablemente sería un éxito en el festival de primavera. Mina miró la alfombra con gesto ausente unos minutos más, antes recoger su bolso con desgano.

—Ya es tarde, será mejor que me vaya a casa —anunció de lejos —. ¡Nos vemos el lunes en el instituto!

Él, que estaba apilando los utensilios sucios en el lavaplatos, apenas alcanzó a oírla. La puerta ya se había cerrado.

.

.

Yaten se echó más tarde en el sofá a hojear una revista de música, pero no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que había pasado con Mina, que pese a los incidentes culinarios, se la había pasado realmente bien. Automáticamente, se quedó mirándose la mano quemada, y el par de graciosas y aniñadas banditas que Mina había colocado en sus dedos, incluso con dibujitos de estrellas y cosas así. Había sido tan cariñosa y meticulosa al hacerlo, y no le había molestado. Y eso era justamente lo que le molestaba más, que no le hubiera molestado lo suficiente...

Seiya y Taiki entraron conversando en poco rato, y por supuesto, Seiya no demoró en disparar la serie de preguntas incómodas y entrometidas que él no pensaba responder.

—¿Cómo les fue en su cita?

Un gruñido fue su única respuesta, pero como Seiya no dejaba de mirarlo con un brillo desagradable y una sonrisa casi macabra, agregó:

—Es una tarea escolar, no te alucines.

Él bajó la lata de soda que se había llevado a los labios.

—¿O sea que no pasó nada? —inquirió con aburrimiento —. Vaya, eres más difícil que jugar al fútbol en patines, hombre.

Yaten rodó los ojos.

—Qué metáfora tan idiota.

—Pero tengo razón, ¿no? —le encaró Seiya. Luego su voz se volvió seria y firme —. Ya en serio, ¿por qué te disgusta tanto estar con ella?

—No me disgusta.

—O sea, que sí te gusta.

—¡No!

Yaten se incorporó. Estaba harto de todo ése día revoltoso y confuso, y lo que menos necesitaba eran más alicientes infantiles para perturbarlo más.

Seiya permaneció tranquilo, recargado en la pared más cercana, que daba hacia las habitaciones. Él le dio un largo trago a su refresco, y lo depositó sobre una de las mesitas.

—Sólo quiero saber la verdad por última vez—le dijo Seiya, nuevamente de modo extrañamente tranquilo y serio —. Dime si hay algo, por mínimo que sea que sientas por Mina, y no te molestaré más.

Yaten iba a refutarle que no tendría jamás porqué darle explicaciones de él sobre lo que sentía o no por nadie, pero creyó que sus bromitas e insinuaciones no iban a detenerse jamás, así que en vez de darle la vuelta como siempre, se levantó y lo encaró.

—No, Seiya —concluyó con dureza y aplomo, y dejó caer la revista en el sofá —. Lamento decepcionarte, pero Minako no me interesa de nada y francamente no creo que me interese nunca.

—¿Estás seguro? —coaccionó sutil.

Yaten sacó el aire con fuerza y lo reafirmó:

—Por supuesto.

Pero entonces Seiya hizo algo que no esperaba. Se acercó un par de pasos más y se irguió, inflando un poco el pecho. Se quedó a un par de palmos de distancia, con una posición que era claramente tan desafiante como directa:

—De acuerdo —aceptó con respeto, y conforme armaba su frase, sonrió con vehemencia y absoluta seguridad —. Porque tal vez yo la tome para mí.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

¡Hooola de nuevo! Aquí me tienen, tardé un poquillo más en escribir éste capi porque para serles sincera, no tenía idea de qué iba a ir. Solamente los dos primeros los tenía estructurados en la cabeza, así que acá tardé más porque literal, lo fui construyendo sobre la marcha. A mí me gustó mucho, espero que hayan disfrutado de Mina y Yaten compartiendo un poco más que clases... ¿Alguien recuerda a Noriko Okamachi? No la inventé yo, es la actriz que compartía telenovela con Yaten en la serie Stars. y era bastante pesadita... Je. Y bueno, sin duda la revelación de éste momento es: ¿qué ocurre con Seiya? ¿a qué viene ésto? ¿les gusta la pareja... les molesta? Bueno, no hay nada escrito (literal y figurativamente) así que tendrán que esperar al siguiente, lo lamento. La intriga es parte de mi psique...¡ja, ja!

Aprovecho para agradacerles a todas el leerme, escribirme y apoyarme con el fic. Un abrazo a todas. Manden RW, no sean flojas. :P

Saludos,

Kay


	4. Un festival agitado

.

 **"Canción secreta de amor"**

por Kay More

.

 **.**

 **4\. Un festival agitado**

.

Seiya silbaba animosamente mientras revolvía el desorden de su casillero. Intercambiaba libros que ocupaban mucho espacio y guardaba los que necesitaba y así, era perfectamente consciente de la mirada cargada de absoluta desconfianza que Yaten no dejaba de posar sobre él siempre que podía. Era como si vigilara cada paso, cada gesto y sobre todo: cada acción que llevaba a cabo. Esperando que un error, una incoherencia o lo que fuera que lo delatara de la mentira que él estaba seguro le había dicho sobre sus intenciones con Mina.

Aunque luego de su inesperada revelación de sentimientos, Yaten, tras recuperarse de la sorpresa, se rió con ganas y lo dejó plantado en la sala de su casa, luego, conforme fueron pasando los minutos, las horas y los días, su subestima comenzó a menguar. Al principio de la semana, Seiya no hizo nada más que actuar de la manera habitual, seguía siendo amigable con todos como siempre, pero daba la impresión que sólo estaba esperando que Yaten bajase la guardia, porque una vez que empezaron los preparativos para el festival de primavera, no sólo sacó el arma, si no que la disparó. Como hoy por la mañana en el instituto, cuando Yaten le preguntó de modo casual qué planes tendría para aquel fin de semana, él le dijo muy contento que tenía una cita con Mina.

Yaten cerró la puerta del casillero de su hermano con fuerza, haciendo que Seiya se hiciera el desentendido ante su gesto.

—No va a funcionar, Seiya —le dijo Yaten en tono aburrido, aunque no dejaba de percibirse hosco.

—¿El qué? —sonrió él como si nada.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo, y aunque admiro tu perseverancia para abogar por tu amiga, estás perdiendo tu tiempo —le explicó Yaten cruzándose de brazos —. No cambiaré de opinión.

Seiya se giró hacia él, frunciendo sus cejas con inocencia.

—La verdad no espero que lo hagas. Te he dicho que quiero intentarlo yo, ¿o no?

Yaten sonrió con cinismo.

—Claro, ¿y se supone que debo creer éso?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No tienes que creerme, me conformo con que estés de acuerdo. Ya sabes, no quiero enredarme en problemas de faldas con un familiar, no es muy ético —le dijo sarcástico, y echándose la mochila al hombro.

Yaten se acercó un poco más, de modo que la conversación fuera más cercana, alejada al jaleo estudiantil por el cambio de clases.

—Entonces, según tú, mágicamente te empezaste a interesar en Minako —le acotó escéptico.

—No "mágicamente", pero sí... bueno, contrario a lo que tú o los demás piensan, los sentimientos sí pueden cambiar, Yaten —le dijo Seiya muy serio —. Mina y yo tenemos mucho en común, nos llevamos bien y tendríamos una relación muy divertida, y sobre todo nada dramática —luego, sonrió con picardía y agregó —, y ya sabes que tengo una debilidad especial por las rubias.

—Ajá, como Serena —intervino Yaten sin piedad.

Seiya no se encrespó en ningún momento.

—Se parecen, sí —murmuró pensativo.

—¿Y qué hay con ella?

—No sé —esquivó de modo natural, abanicándose con una libreta —¿qué hay?

Yaten resopló. Seiya era muy hábil (por no decir mañoso) para salirse por la tangente y eso tenía que reconocerlo. Y particularmente, tenía la virtud de sacarlo de sus casillas hasta querer tirarse por la ventana, así que sólo por ésa ocasión, dejó el tema por la paz. Ya se divertiría mucho con su mediocre espectáculo, en caso de que se empeñara en desempeñar ése patético papel del mejor amigo enamorado.

—Está bien, si tú lo dices... —concedió Yaten dándole por su lado —. Pero te repito, más te vale que no estés haciendo ésto para provocarme, no te vas a ir de rositas.

—Uy, ¿es un reto? —se interesó Seiya —. Me encantan las competencias.

Él rodó los ojos.

—Hablaba de Minako, no vaya a ser que la situación se te largue de las manos y encima te quedes sin... amiga —le espetó, y al final, sonó más ácido de lo que quería parecer.

—Aw... sí tienes un lado tierno, hermanito. Aunque tan en el fondo que no se note ni con microscopio...

Yaten abrió la boca con indignación e iba a soltarle una palabrota, cuando...

—Eres un...

—¡Buenos días! —Mina apareció de repente, irrumpiendo la charla, la burla y el intento de insulto de modo alegre. Yaten y Mina se miraron instintivamente, y ella bajó los ojos de inmediato con timidez —. Perdón, eh... ¿interrumpo algo importante? Sólo venía a avisarles que la venta de postres ya va a empezar.

Seiya le regaló una de ésas sonrisas que se usan para los anuncios de pastas dentales, mientras Yaten rodaba los ojos con hastío _otra vez_ _,_ y le dijo:

—Tú nunca interrumpes, guapa. De hecho, eres muy oportuna. Iba a preguntarte qué película te gustaría que viéramos el fin de semana.

Mina pestañeó, de una manera como si su mente se hubiese quedado completamente en blanco. Luego, trató de reflexionar unos segundos con el ceño fruncido las palabras de Seiya. Yaten ya estaba sonriendo con ironía, porque estaba doscientos por ciento seguro que aquello era un cuento deliberadamente inventado por Seiya y ella no tenía idea de la cita, hasta que Mina respondió:

—Acordamos... que haríamos un maratón de filmes de terror.

—¡Qué gran idea! —apremió él con exageración. Luego le extendió un brazo para pasárselo por los hombros y le guiñó un ojo a Yaten —. Bueno, si nos disculpas, después de las actividades tenemos que entrenar y prepararnos para nuestros respectivos partidos de eliminatoria, no queremos que el rival nos gane, ¿correcto, preciosa? —lo último lo dirigió hacia Mina, quien le dijo que sí con la cabeza, aunque algo ofuscada. Contrario a Yaten, que entendió el doble sentido de sus palabras a la perfección.

—Sí... eso creo.

—Mira, que no me había fijado —añadió Seiya muy fresco —. Eso es otra cosa que tenemos en común, ¿eh? Nos encantan los deportes. ¿Tú qué opinas, Yaten?¿verdad que es genial?

Yaten bufó y sacó una carcajada seca a la par. Ni siquiera se dignó a darle una respuesta desagradable, se marchó de ahí. La muchacha giró la cabeza como un búho mientras caminaban en dirección opuesta, porque Seiya ya la había arrastrado por el pasillo hasta que no tuvo de otra que perderle la pista al platinado.

Prosiguió a cuestionar su extraña actitud, sin poder aguantarse.

—¿Se puede saber que bicho te picó? —le preguntó ella con sospecha, mirando la mano posada en su hombro, igual que si fueran las garras de un león.

—¿Es que no puedo ser galante sin motivos ocultos?

Ella entrecerró sus ojos celestes.

—No es lo que me has enseñado éstos años... —murmuró sarcástica, y le quitó la mano de modo arisco —. ¿Qué le pasa a Yaten? Se veía algo enfadado.

—Yo qué sé. No soy su psicólogo, mujer.

Mina torció los labios con desánimo.

—Es que como la última vez que nos vimos... bueno, digamos que las cosas no quedaron muy bien —suspiró sin llegar a los detalles —. Tal vez debería hablar con él.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —le amenazó Seiya tajantemente —. Quiere estar enfurruñado, que se quede así.

—Pero entonces sí es por mí...

—Sí y no —le sonrió Seiya de modo travieso —. Por ahora no pienses en eso. Mira, ahí vienen las chicas.

—¡Si no querías que pensara en eso para qué me metes la duda! —reclamó, aunque Seiya no le hizo caso.

Se unieron con los demás en breve, pues ya estaban llegando las familias y conocidos para presenciar el primer día del festival. Todo se encontraba muy animoso: había guirnaldas coloridas de flores colgando en los patios y jardines, tenderetes con guisados, postres y bebidas, y los carteles que anunciaban las actividades que se sucederían durante el resto del día. Todos los estudiantes se reunieron en el patio central para organizar las ventas y exposiciones, asistir a la obra de teatro o la canción que elegiría el coro, según lo que les tocara.

Pero aunque Serena y el resto querían información fresca, era obvio que Mina no tenía ninguna. El pastel les había salido bien, pero era el único éxito que había logrado constatar en aquella tarde, a pesar de haber estado a solas. Mina no quiso ahondar sobre el beso no logrado tampoco, pues ¿cuál es el punto de hablar sobre lo que no se realizó? Era un poco patético, además de agregar un fracaso más a su historial de tiros fallidos con Yaten, nada qué presumir. Prefería esperar y si tenía algo que compartirle a sus amigas, fuera algo que valiera la pena...

La mañana trascurrió veloz y entretenida, y en un momento de descanso donde no tuvo clientes, Mina se distrajo un rato mirando a su alrededor. Propiamente, pudo divisar a Serena, que andaba como niña en Disneylandia. de aquí para allá como un huracán.

—¡Waaa, todo está delicioso! —exclamaba. Serena andaba como una pilla, acaparando todos los tenderetes, y acarreando rebanadas de pastel, galletas y flanes de sabores, incluso empujando sin querer a algunos de los familiares para que la dejasen pasar. De vez en cuando se detenía y le daba una mordida una tarta o un panquecillo, luego a otro pastel y así. Se encaminó hasta su sitio —¡Qué feliz soy, podría comer ésto hasta que me muriera! Mira, Mina... ¿quieres un poco? Hay galletitas de almendra...

Serena le mostró su valioso tesoro a Mina, quien de inmediato exhaló el aire con resignación, aunque se le hizo agua la boca.

—No deberías... _yo_ no debería... —consideró dudosa. Luego miró a ambas direcciones, Yaten (su compañero de venta) no estaba cerca pues había ido a conseguir platitos de papel, así que no lo pensó dos veces —¡Bueno qué diablos, sólo un poco!

Mina estiró la mano para tomar un suculento macarrón rosado que llamó su atención, y Lita, literal salida de la nada, le dio un palmazo en ella.

—¡Auch!

Llegó con Amy, como si fueran un par de policías, y la chica alta le arrebató el motín a Serena que llevaba escondido en los bolsillos del delantal, mientras que la de pelo azul le miró con severidad.

—Serena, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Ella se limpió los restos de migajas y merengue con el dorso de la mano, poniéndose algo pálida.

—Yooo...

—Ajá, tenemos una ladrona aquí —confirmó Lita al ver que eran justamente los postres que habían desaparecido de su reserva de la venta de su equipo.

—Ustedes me dijeron que ayudara a que se terminaran —se desalentó Serena —. ¿Por qué están enfadadas? ¿no se dan cuenta que así nos iremos más rápido?

—¡Pero te los estás comiendo!

Sus grandes ojos azules parpadearon y comenzaron a brillar con lagrimitas.

—¿Cómo? ¿no son gratis entonces?

—Claro que no, son para reunir fondos y remodelar el gimnasio. Eres una inconsciente —la retó Amy muy molesta. Mina empezó a reírse discretamente, no le extrañaba para nada que Serena no tuviera idea para qué era el festival, pues solía quedarse dormida en las clases de orientación escolar casi siempre.

Tras la cara de espanto de Serena ante la revelación, Amy cerró los ojos con indignación y decretó:

—Lo siento, pero como presidenta del comité estudiantil y encargada de las actividades culturales de la institución, voy a tener que tomar medidas en tu contra.

Mina se limpió la frente con alivio. ¡Menos mal no había tomado ninguno!

—¿Qué medidas? —preguntó doblemente miedosa.

—Vas a tener que quedarte a barrer todo el patio cuando termine la kermes —sentenció Amy —. Y también sacarás toda la basura. Todo lo harás _tú sola._

—¡¿EEEH?! —Serena comenzó a berrear, porque si había algo que aborrecía después de los estudios y las verduras, eso era limpiar, sea lo que sea —. ¡Qué mala eres, Amy! ¡No es justo, soy tu amiga, ten piedad!

Serena se arrodilló frente a Amy jalándole la falda, pero Amy ni se inmutó.

—La ley debe ser imparcial, recuérdalo —se justificó la brillante sailor —. Es eso, o tendrás que pagar lo que te comiste. Elige.

Mina no quería burlarse y echarle sal a la herida, pero ver a su amiga en ésa situación era algo cómica, como cada cosa que hacía. Se tapó la boca aguantándose la carcajada y prefirió quedarse en la postura de ser Suiza. Sabía de sobra el trabajo duro que requería hornear un pastel, y ciertamente no era válido que ella terminara arrasando con su glotón estómago el material que usarían para su calificación, y si no lograban la meta de los ingresos quienes tendrían problemas serían ellos.

Aunque volver a hacer su pastel con Yaten no sonaba tan mal tampoco...

Serena comenzó a gimotear insistente al ver que nadie la apoyaba, a pesar de llamar la atención de varios compañeros. Nadie abogaba a su favor, y tampoco tenía ningún yen en el bolsillo.

Yaten y Seiya se acercaron cargando unas cajas, y Serena se lanzó al pelinegro cuál náufrago hacia su salvavidas. Seiya sería su única esperanza, siempre la había sacado de un montón de apuros cuando nadie quería o podía hacerlo.

—¡Seiya, necesito que me prestes dinero! Las chicas son crueles y si no pago lo que hice me quedaré hasta la noche como esclava... ¿no crees que es horrible e injusto?

Él miró algo incómodo y confundido la situación. Serena le jaloneaba el brazo, le lanzaba una mirada suplicante de cachorrito perdido y Amy y Lita le decían con los suyos que no lo hiciera, negando la cabeza. Instintivamente miró a Yaten, que se cruzó de brazos muy interesado de pronto en la escena.

—¿No vas a ayudarla? —le preguntó su hermano con sospecha, ante su silencio.

—Claro que va a ayudarme —le discutió la princesa recelosa al platinado, y prosiguió a columpiarse como mono del otro muchacho —. ¿Verdad que lo harás?

Seiya pasó saliva ruidosamente, como si se hubiera tragado una pelota de golf. Estaba en una encrucijada muy complicada. Por un lado, supuestamente no podía demostrar preferencia por otra chica que no fuera Mina, se lo había planteado firmemente así. Por el otro, la adorable rubia chillona que se colgaba a su persona empezaba a hacer un efecto contrario del que se debería demostrar, y lo malo es que Yaten estaba ahí para desmantelar su odioso rostro delatador.

—Yooo...

—¡Por favoooor!

Tras agónicos segundos, Seiya, finalmente, se decidió e hizo una expresión rara. Se había puesto medio verde, como si algo le hubiese caído mal al estómago.

—Lo... lo...lo siento Bombón, pero tendrás que arreglártelas sola —escupió rápido.

—¿QUEEE?

—Necesitas hacerte cargo de tus errores. Er... eso te hará madurar, sí —luego se la sacó de encima, y le dio una palmadita en el hombro —. En serio, te hago un favor.

—¡Qué favor me vas a hacer! ¡Eres un insensible, odioso, _traidor_! —le reprochó ella una y otra vez —. Seiya, estoy decepcionada de ti.

Y con un desplante y lanzamiento de mentón, se fue muy disgustada a buscar una escoba, mientras Seiya suspiraba algo apesadumbrado.

Mina frunció las cejas sin entender, mientras el resto de sus compañeros volvía a sus funciones. El resto del evento fue agotador y se pasó rápido, con la sucesión de los primeros eventos del festival y en parte atendía su propio negocio. Lita alabó muchísimo su pastel, y aunque Rei la molestó un buen rato mosqueándola para confesar en qué pastelería lo había comprado, Yaten intervino sutilmente y le aseguró que todo lo había hecho ella sola, arrancándole a Mina una sonrisa complacida que le duró casi toda la tarde.

Luego, cuando ya estaba recogiendo los utensilios y el cielo se tiñó de un anaranjado suave, se puso a pensar qué habría ocurrido hace rato con su amigo. ¿Por qué Seiya no había sacado su traje de superhéroe como siempre? Nunca le había escuchado decirle un «no» a Serena, y menos tan tajante y con semejante excusa barata... al menos no desde que los Kou habían pisado un pie en éste planeta, así fuera el berrinche más absurdo de la historia de la humanidad, como el que había ocurrido.

Muy raro.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Yaten la sacó de su cavilación de modo abrupto.

—Estoy bien, creo que terminamos por hoy —repuso Mina desperezándose. Tomaron una bolsita con sobras de postres y los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del instituto, para marcharse por fin a casa —. ¡Oh, ésa no te la comas! —advirtió con urgencia.

Yaten se quedó con una trata en miniatura casi en los labios. Mina se la arrebató casi como si estuviera envenenada.

—No seas glotona, Mina. Comiste suficiente, ¿o no?

Ella enrojeció.

—¡No lo digo por eso! —difirió avergonzada, aunque sí había comido mucho, pero no esperaba que él se hubiese dado cuenta. Luego carraspeó y recompuso su posición, pretendiendo ser impositiva —. Tiene un montón de pasas. No vas a comerlas, ¿o sí?

Yaten se sorprendió.

—No, soy alérgico —dijo, y se sacudió las manos con molestia — ¿Como supiste? —indagó con curiosidad evidente mientras la seguía.

Ella se encogió de hombros, acompañando su ademán con una sonrisa.

—Oh, bueno, es que te llevó siglos quitárselas al relleno del pavo en Navidad, así que pensé...

En realidad pensó que no le gustaban, pero bueno, daba lo mismo.

Yaten arqueó una ceja, algo avergonzado.

—¿Estabas mirándome hacer eso?

—Siempre estoy mirándote...

Mina se paró en seco, mientras mordía su labio inferior y cerraba los ojos. ¡¿Por qué diablos había dicho éso?! Venía distraída con las nubes, cansada por un trabajo arduo y con no pensó que la conversación fuese mínimamente importante ni comprometedora sobre unas malditas pasas, pero no podía dejar de enfadarse por ser tan despistada, por pensar siempre en voz alta en los momentos menos adecuados.

—Yo, no quise... —Mina parecía una tetera a punto de sacar vapor por las orejas. Estaba muy roja y claramente arrepentida —. Perdón...

Mina lo vio y su rostro era un cóctel de expresiones poco descifrables: asombro, mofa, bochorno y pena. Y obviamente tenía motivos para ello, contando con que siempre solía soltarle las cosas que alguien sensato debería guardar en lo más profundo de su cabeza o en un diario personal, pero no andarlas pregonando como si nada.

En fin... ¿como evitar ser como era?

Pero lo que no esperó, fue que en Yaten aflorara una sonrisa cargada de timidez y también cierta resignación.

—Está bien... no me molesta.

—¿De veras? —dijo abriendo los ojos de par en par, mientras se quedaba prendada de su gesto.

Como ella no parecía salir de su trance, Yaten agregó con humor:

—Es decir, siempre y cuando no lo hagas con unos binoculares y desde la ventana de algún vecino, está bien.

Ella se rió con ganas.

—Vale.

Era curioso, pues con lo que había pasado ése día en su casa, juraba que Yaten podía estar incómodo o renuente a estar cerca de ella, pero no parecía así. Tampoco lo notaba tan serio o con ése aire misterioso que siempre portaba ante los demás, y aunque era la imagen más común con la que se sentía familiarizada o atraída, ésta le gustaba más.

Irónico que ella que siempre estaba pendiente de lo que hacía o no, no se había percatado de ello, pero era cierto, Yaten no actuaba de la misma manera con ella que con el resto del grupo, que francamente parecía que le importaban un bledo. Era mayormente insociable y apático. ¿O era sólo su impresión?

Y claro, ésa era una idea igual de alentadora como arriesgada.

Cuando llegaron a la salida, Mina se dirigió a él, inspirada por un arrebato de alocada inspiración.

—¿Sabes? El viernes de la próxima semana es mi partido de voleibol por el campeonato estatal, y yo voy a ser la capitana —le dijo.

—Oh —murmuró él.

—Y como voy a ganar —continuó, y se esforzó por sostener la posición que normalmente tenía con los demás chicos (los que no la cohibían), coqueta, astuta y una sonrisita pícara —, después del partido saldremos a celebrar.

Yaten parpadeó desconcertado.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Claro, voy a dar todo de mí para que valga la pena —dijo Mina muy segura, tanto que ningún humano podría poner en duda su palabra ¡qué temple de chica! —. Y... no hablo sólo del partido, Yaten.

A éstas alturas ya no tenía sentido hacerse el sordo, así que el chico se ruborizó sutilmente al tiempo que exhalaba el aire con fuerza. Claramente Mina lo estaba poniendo otra vez en un aprieto con sus arranques fervientes de entusiasmo, y cada vez le parecía más difícil darle la vuelta a sus insistentes -y por desgracia, adorables- intentos pegajosos por agradar. Lo peor es que ella parecía igual de terca que él, así que bajó los hombros en rendición, y apuntó sutil:

—¿Qué hay con lo de sólo ser amigos? Tú dijiste...

—¿Eso dije? —inquirió Mina con una actitud de quien no ha matado una mosca en su vida, luego sonrió con suspicacia —. Es verdad, pero recuerdo también haberte dicho que me retractaba.

Él murmuró algo de modo imperceptible mientras sus ojos se dirigían a las copas de los árboles, que ya comenzaban a mostrar los primeros brotes de florecillas de cerezo y durazno. Unas voces conocidas los alertaron, y ambos se giraron hacia los interiores del edificio. Seiya iba saliendo con Taiki, y en cuanto la miró, le empezó a hacer señas a Mina con una mano, para que aguardase por él.

Inmediatamente Yaten gruñó al advertir su presencia, mientras le lanzaba una mirada fugaz de disgusto. Mina estaba tan confundida que casi podía salirle un signo de interrogación arriba de la cabeza, igual que en las caricaturas. Es decir, sabía que no eran almas gemelas, pero...

¿Qué habría pasado entre ésos dos?

Como se notaba un poco irritado, Mina empezó a considerar el retirar su oferta:

—Pero no tienes que ir, si no qui...

—Iré —atajó, sin dejar de mirarlos.

—¡Viva! —se alegró la rubia, mientras se le iluminaba el rostro y daba un breve aplauso—. ¡Te prometo una cita muy divertida, no lo dudes!

—Eso es justo lo que me preocupa... —murmuró, aunque Mina no alcanzó a oírlo.

.

.

El festival duraba exactamente una semana. Mismos días en los que se habían pasado con más rapidez de lo habitual. Y aquella fugacidad se debía a que Mina se encontraba, como de costumbre, dormida en sus laureles a modo genérico y además agregando a Yaten a la fórmula más de lo normal, pues estaba nerviosa por la final de voli y emocionada por su posible cita secreta. Y se dice secreta porque sí, nadie sabía nada sobre ello. No quería hablar todavía, porque le daba la sensación que podía echarse a perder en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Después de todo, los planes no le habían salido muy bien desde San Valentín...

Mientras estiraba las piernas por haber concluido su práctica, alcanzaba a oír ya los vítores de las canchas contiguas. Recordó que, en efecto, había selección para los competidores para la carrera final de velocidad también con el mismo instituto al cual se enfrentaría ella, rival desde hace años y ante el cual desafortunadamente habían padecido la derrota año tras años en aquella disciplina.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión contaban con Seiya Kou, el popular y seductor pelinegro que había demostrado correr como gacela, golpear pelotas de béisbol como granadas y arremeter encontronazos de defensa como pared de concreto. Según todo el mundo, era un manojo de aptitudes deportivas. No había nada que Seiya no pudiese hacer.

—¡Hey, Mina! —Lita le llamó desde unos metros a la distancia —. Seiya ya va a salir, ¿no vas a verlo?

—¡Ya voy!

Mientras seguía a su amiga hacia las gradas, recordó lo que había sucedido extrañamente en los últimos días con respecto a él.

Seiya no se apartaba en ningún momento. Parecía como si de repente, algo lo hubiese pegado con chicle a su costado. Caminaba con ella en todos los cambios de clases, se sentaba a su lado en la cafetería en los almuerzos y todos los días le acompañaba hasta su casa, alegando estar muy aburrido en el trayecto hacia la suya. Incluso tuvo que empujarlo enojada al pasillo porque, una vez sin darse cuenta, ya se había metido a los lavatorios de chicas, causando un escándalo hormonal de aquéllos...

Luego, el fin de semana insistió en que se vieran, y aunque la pasaron muy bien como siempre, engullendo chatarras y mirando filmes terroríficos, algo en su interior le decía que Seiya le ocultaba algo que desconocía.

El menor de los Kou era su mejor amigo (varón) desde hace un tiempo considerable, y estaba acostumbrada a su compañía. Se habían alineado cósmicamente para deber las mismas materias y por tanto los dos quedaban rezagados en las clases de repuesto, le pedían los deberes a Taiki (Serena acaparaba todo el tiempo a Amy) y los hacían juntos. También solían ir a comer o jugar lo que se les antojara porque ambos eran muy inquietos y bromistas. Lita, Taiki y Amy a veces tenían clubes después de las clases reglamentarias y pasaba con él un buen rato en el gimnasio...

Serena era inseparable, claro, pero en su caso era un poco delicado formar alguna pandilla con ella. Hacía algún tiempo, la princesa había dejado clara la posición sentimental que dirigía hacia Seiya, no pudiendo ofrecerle nada más que amistad; y aunque Mina intuía que él no la había olvidado, Seiya a veces marcaba las prudentes distancias cuando la chica de chonguitos entraba en la ecuación, pues al traspasar algunos límites confianzudos, ella otra vez lo ponía en su lugar.

De acuerdo, pero aquello no resolvía el enigma de por qué ahora estuviera tan pegoste y raro. Además, lo se llevaban de modo tan tosco que aquellos ademanes de galán de película más que cautivarla, le ponían la piel de gallina:

Por ejemplo, el martes se tropezó en el pasillo con una mochila... y en vez de burlarse de ella le extendió una mano.

Luego, durante el receso, tiró por millonésima vez el jugo sobre sus apuntes... y no armó un drama por ello.

Le invitó un helado de su sabor favorito (incluyendo las asquerosas combinaciones) y no se lo cobró.

¡La dejó ganar en _Mario Cart_ _!_ Estaba segura que le había dejado ganar. Era su videojuego favorito y en el que hasta hace poco, estaba invicto sin cederle el trono a nadie, ni siquiera a Serena, aunque siempre le llorase darle una oportunidad de saborear la victoria aunque sea una vez.

Y hablando de Serena... se dio cuenta que tampoco se dirigía a ella con tanto interés. No le lanzaba piropos juguetones ni la elegía como compañera de equipo en clase de educación física...(su amiga era tan obtusa que nadie más la elegía, y él evitaba que se sintiese mal por ello).

Y la pregunta del millón era: ¿por qué?

Y después de ésa interrogante estaba otra más: la extraña fricción que existía entre él y Yaten últimamente, en apariencia, sin razón alguna. Se lanzaban comentarios punzantes y miradas altaneras, fuera de las bromas pesaditas que solían cargarse, ahora existía una vibra distinta entre ellos, una turbia y hostil. Le mataba la curiosidad por averiguarlo, pero Seiya le dijo que estaba loca, y a Yaten no iba a preguntárselo ni de coña, así que lo hizo con Taiki, la persona más sensata de ésa familia.

Pero él sólo le sonrió con amabilidad -y algo de pena ajena- y le dijo que necesitaba tener el cromosoma Y para entenderlo, pero que no se preocupara, y tampoco sus hermanos iban a matarse por mucho que aparentaran lo contrario.

Por supuesto que eso no aclaró nada en absoluto.

—¿Dónde está Serena? —le preguntó a Amy. Además de la ausencia esperada de Yaten, tampoco estaba su amiga.

—Matemáticas —explicó sin mayores conjeturas, pues no era necesario.

—Ya.

Pobre Serena, seguramente estaría en éstos momentos exprimiéndose el cerebro para, por obra divina, averiguar alguna de las respuestas a los ejercicios. Conocía a aquél profesor, como no tenían clase continua, los torturaba encadenándolos al pupitre hasta entrada la tarde si no entregaban los deberes. Era un sádico de adolescentes.

Seiya recibió la ovación femenina que esperaba cuando apareció en la pista, y le picó un ojo antes de acomodarse para correr. Mina le sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, daba igual lo presumido que fuera, era su amigo.

Los resultados fueron predecibles, su escuela pasó a la final sin lugar a dudas. Y el grupo de amigos se acercó al él una vez que el se deshizo de los halagos y felicitaciones.

—Ésos mequetrefes de instituto Hajiri no podrán quitarme la medalla —fanfarroneaba Seiya con descaro —. A cualquiera se le harían polvo los pulmones con ése récord. Yo soy digamos... algo _excepcional_. Me viste, ¿Mina?

—En vivo y directo —rió.

—¿Y te fijaste como rebasé al número 8, el bobo que creía que tenía distancia de ventaja?

—Ay, Seiya —suspiró Taiki.

Las estudiantes que pasaban retirándose a sus casas hablaban entre ellas, inflando su ego como un globo aerostático.

De algún rincón alejado del mundo idílico de Seiya, se escuchó un sutil y claro "idiota", en una combinación de un bufido y queja.

Pero él reconoció la voz al instante.

—¿Disculpa? —Seiya se hizo el inocentón y el sordo al mismo tiempo, poniéndose la mano sobre los ojos a modo de visera, algo así como si mirarlo le lastimara la vista —, ¿has dicho algo?

Yaten solía ignorar los múltiples logros de Seiya sobre cualquier tema, incluyendo su popularidad con las chicas, su habilidad en deportes o el canto. Era Taiki quien usualmente le reñía y recomendaba no ser tan chulo, pues había que ser humildes, nadie era perfecto, etcétera, etcétera. Posiblemente sólo ante Serena lograba cohibirse si las cosas le salían al revés, deshaciendo su autoestima sin menor esfuerzo, pero el peliplateado siempre se abstenía de halagarlo o criticarlo, ni siquiera le prestaba atención.

Pero igual que las ocasiones anteriores, parecía resentido con él por algo, así que todos lo notaron girando sus cabezas hacia él. Yaten permanecía recargado en una columna continua que unía ambos corredores del patio, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Tal vez no sea fácil —repuso Yaten arrastrando las palabras —, pero tampoco es algo imposible.

Los ojos azules de Seiya destellaron como fuego, captando inmediatamente el pique.

—¿Tú? —señaló Seiya con ironía —. ¿Estás de broma?

—No.

—¿Tienes fiebre?

—Tengo trentaiséis y medio normales grados centígrados.

—O quizá ahora tienes impulsos suicidas. Digo, no te ofendas, pero sabes que te voy a aplastar como insecto...

—Tal vez sea éso —sugirió de modo raro —. Impulsos suicidas...

Yaten esbozó una ínfima sonrisa ladeada, y todos los miraron de inmediato con excesivo interés. No solían ver ése comportamiento en ninguno de los dos. Sólo Taiki suspiró cansino, probablemente, siendo el único consciente de hacia dónde iban éstos comentarios, así como el motivo y el resultado de los mismos.

El chico de ojos verdes se encogió de hombros, porque Seiya seguía mirándolo atónito.

—Tú no mueves ni un dedo —escupió Seiya, más desconfiado que nada —, ¿a quién tratas de timar?

—Pensé que sería interesante averiguarlo, pero si quieres lo dejamos para otra ocasión... es decir, te ves agotado —señaló su persona y el uniforme deportivo sucio.

Pero Seiya se adelantó un paso con decisión.

—Estoy perfectamente. Sólo no te eches a llorar si te tragas mucho polvo, ¿ah?

—Lo que tú digas —concedió él, con la misma voz calmada y peligrosa.

Cuando llegaron a la pista, ahora vacía, tenían sólo una pequeña tribuna esperando a ver qué ocurría, todos intrigados como desconcertados. A Yaten jamás se le había visto haciendo nada físico que no fuera caminar por necesidad básica. Incluso en la clase obligatoria, solía arreglárselas para evadir las pruebas y poder escabullirse a leer algún libro o sencillamente dormir bajo la sombra fresca de un árbol. Así que esto era un hecho insólito, igual que los eclipses solares. Pronto atrajeron a más curiosos, ambos eran hermanos, guapos... y populares. Muy populares. Nadie que estuviese alrededor se lo quería perder.

Y eso no iba a pasar desapercibido para ninguna estudiante femenina, incluyendo Mina.

Especialmente en el caso porque el retador era Yaten, quien era todo un fenómeno que estuviera prestándose a ello, contrario a los habituales alardeos de Seiya que disputaba con todo el mundo.

Sorpresivamente, la mayoría de los comentarios de apoyo del público empezaron a dirigirse hacia el platinado, lo cual hizo a Yaten regocijarse internamente de satisfacción. No contaba con eso, la verdad, pero vaya que era un agregado divertido al asunto.

—¡Tú puedes, Yaten! —gritó una chica de pelo negro y corto.

—¡No dejes que te gane! —vitoreó un chico de primero.

—¡Patéale el culo a ése presumido!

—¡¿Qué diablos?! —espetó Seiya, colocándose en su posición, porque aquél último bramido era de un compañero suyo de la alineación de fútbol, que sonreía socarronamente —¡Muchas gracias por los ánimos!

Ya se las pagaría después. _Todos_ se las pagarían. No era justo que tan rápidamente se hubieran olvidado de su triunfo, y ahora estuviesen del lado de Yaten sólo porque era la novedad.

¿El mundo estaba loco o qué?

—Te dije que no era bueno ser tan arrogante, Seiya —sermoneó Taiki.

Seiya soltó una retahíla de maldiciones mientras se acomodaba con una rodilla al pecho en la marca de salida y las manos las colocaba sobre la tierra roja; Yaten por su lado, saludó con una mano desde su posición agradeciendo el apoyo aunque ni los conociera, sólo por joder a su hermano. El pelinegro rechinó los dientes y se juró, por su propia vida, que ganaría aquella carrera. Yaten se estaba cobrando cada uno de los picones de la semana con creces, y de la peor manera. Muy astuto: humillándolo frente a sus amigos, admiradoras y compañeros de equipo y nada menos que en su propio terreno.

Taiki ignoró como se echaban chispas con los ojos y sonrió nervioso, al tiempo que accedía a hacerla de jurado.

Se colocó a un costado con el cronómetro y contó:

—En sus marcaaaas...

Seiya miró al frente y se agazapó como un leopardo, esperando... con la sangre bulliéndole fuerte en las venas.

—Listooos...

Yaten, a su lado, tronó la boca sonoramente. Su rival le miró de inmediato, ceñudo ante el reflejo del sol.

—¿Qué?

—Serena ha venido a verte, creo —soltó de pronto.

—¿Eh, qué? ¿en dónde?

Las gradas no estaban llenas de gente, pero tampoco veía a la rubia de peinado singular por ningún lado.

—¡FUERA!

Un segundo.

Dos.

¿Tres?

Seiya reaccionó de modo tardío, cuando se percató, Yaten ya se había esfumado como por arte de magia.

Serena no estaba.

Yaten tampoco estaba.

La carrera era... ¡la carrera!

—¡Carajo!

Aunque salió disparado y forzó y estiró las piernas lo más que pudo al correr, su hermano ya llevaba suficiente ventaja, y creíble o no, parecía que iba a su máxima velocidad. Se recriminó mientras alargaba el recorrido casi sin aliento, pero era imposible, Yaten atravesó la línea blanca de la meta a zancadas, mientras a él le faltaba todavía unos cinco o seis metros más.

Agachado con las manos sobre las rodillas, Yaten miró con burla como Seiya se dejaba caer al piso, derrotado y jadeando. La pequeña tribuna aplaudió y echó vítores, pero Yaten ya no se dirigió a ellos, caminó hasta donde Seiya y le extendió una mano.

—Oye, lo de comer polvo no era literal —se mofó —. Anda, levántate, no des lástimas.

Seiya le echó una mirada rencorosa, completamente indignado. Rechazó la ayuda y se levantó sacudiéndose el uniforme y girando la cara en dirección contraria.

Enseguida los demás amigos se le unieron, en una manera de lamer las heridas de la derrota y en otra, celebrar el logro del ganador. Amy, por ejemplo, le dijo a Seiya por compasión que estaba comprobado que los atletas tienden a dar malos rendimientos en cualquier momento, incluso en competencias olímpicas o aún si llevaban largos periodos de preparación. Lita en cambio, le comentó a Yaten que no descarara la idea de meterse en el club de atletismo, que no le iría mal...

Pero Seiya no escuchaba nada de eso, miraba con los ojos entrecerrados como Yaten se alejaba muy campante hacia los bebederos para refrescarse. Cuando comprobó lo que ya sabía, recorriendo con la mirada a su alrededor, se lanzó hacia él como una fiera.

.

.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de echarse agua en la cara y secarse con una toalla pequeña, Seiya ya estaba acorralándolo de modo desafiante.

—Hiciste trampa —se quejó.

Yaten se rió con soltura.

—Qué mal perdedor eres, Seiya.

—¡No lo soy, sabías que con ésa jugarreta de Serena iba a distraerme, y aprovechaste la oportunidad! —reclamó y admitió a partes iguales. No sabía que le enfadaba más.

Yaten aleteo las pestañas como un niño inocente.

—Mmm, la verdad es que juraba haberla visto ahí. Además nunca te aseguré nada, dije «creer» haberla visto.

—¡Mentiroso! —rugió Seiya, levantando y apretando un puño —, ¡exijo la revancha, _ahora_!

—No —atajó Yaten de modo dictatorial —. Si te distrajiste es problema tuyo, nunca te obligué que miraras a otro lado y no estabas pendiente del conteo. No hice nada ilegal y la culpa es tuya por ser tan ingenuo.

—¡Pero lo hiciste a propósito!

—¿Y qué más da? Creí que era Minako quien te interesaba —soltó haciéndose el desentendido, y echándose la toalla al hombro —. ¿Por qué habría de usar a Serena para eso? ¿a ti qué más te da?

Seiya se mordió la boca, sin saber qué decir. A la par, acumulaba otra cantidad considerable de ira por haber sido tan torpe y haber caído en ese truco tan barato.

Yaten sonrió victorioso.

—Lo sabía, tú sigues enamorado de Serena —le reveló, acercándose y encarándolo. Luego bajó el tono —. Deja ya esta estupidez de la conquista para fastidiarme; no seas bruto, Seiya. A mí no me importa con quién salga o no Minako, y además no eres el único que sabe jugar. Apártate.

—Así que por eso lo hiciste —murmuró Seiya —. ¿Por orgullo? ¿Venganza?

—Prefiero llamarlo justicia —evadió el platinado, inclinándose para tomar agua del bebedero y luego se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano —. Bueno, espero haber sido claro en...

Seiya dirigió sus ojos un instante hacia el corredor, y sonrió sospechosamente.

Luego lo interrumpió con velocidad:

—Está bien, ya que me diste mi merecido, lo menos que puedes hacer es admitir tú también tu parte, ¿no crees? Así estaríamos realmente a mano.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Sólo admite que te retorciste de celos al verme con Mina toda la semana, y quedamos parejos. Una especie de tregua.

—¡Serás terco, carajo! —se impacientó Yaten —. ¿Quién podría sentir celos de ésa... chiquilla? —bufó, tropezando con sus propias palabras.

Tal como Seiya lo esperó, ya estaba perdiendo los estribos, como cada vez que alguien indagaba en sus sentimientos, así que lo aguijoneó un poco más:

—Cualquiera, ésa _chiquilla_ es una de las más guapas y divertidas que conoces, no lo niegues.

—¡Pues quédate tú con ella!

—Lo intenté, y te me echaste encima... hasta me amenazaste y todo.

—No, no fue por eso —alegó Yaten. Odiaba que Seiya siempre terminara enredándolo con sus propias palabras y eso era desesperante, lo hacía sentirse impotente y tonto —. Lo hice por que ya me tenías hasta la coronilla con tus tretas infantiles, y merecías que te diera una lección. Eso es todo.

—Repítelo hasta que te lo creas, hermano —silbó Seiya echando los brazos hacia atrás, con aire distraído —. Cualquiera que te oiga te notará despechado...

Yaten se rió de modo vacío, aunque estaba cabreado. Y era una verdadera pena, pues se iba a arrepentir de no actuar de acuerdo a su edad y la madurez que se jactaba de tener contrario a su hermano. Y sobre todo, a no perder la serenidad ni ser como una carga de dinamita, siempre lista para estallar cuando alguien le impusiera a Mina en sus pensamientos.

Lo siguiente que dijo lo escupió nítidamente, pero con una voz gélida:

—No dudo que haya una fila de subnormales esperando emparejarse con una cría ruidosa, que se hace la payasa a cada rato sólo para llamar la atención y sobre todo tonta de genética como cualquier rubia; pero te decepciono. Todavía no estoy tan desesperado, aunque te alucines de lo contrario, me tiene tan harto como me tienes tú...

¡Plaf!

Un ruido seco detrás de ellos le hizo girar la cabeza, a Seiya, sólo levantar un poco la vista. Lo que había caído al suelo no era otra cosa que un envase de agua embotellada que rodó hasta sus pies, pero cuando Yaten levantó la vista, no esperó ver lo que vio. Mina estaba de pie, rígida como una estatua y pálida. Inexpresiva...

El secreto del amor y el desamor no está en las palabras, si no en los ojos. Sino en la manera que tienen las personas de mirarse unas a otras, en cómo se comunican con ellos y se hablan cuando los labios están inmóviles, como los de ella. Los ojos de Mina le acababan de decir a Yaten más que diez mil palabras, causando el mismo impacto que un par de balazos en él.

Mina pareció recuperarse, como de quien le acababa de dar una bofetada imaginaria. Aún así incluso esbozó una ínfima mueca, parecida a una sonrisa. Una rara, funesta y esquinada, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo, fingió estar apenada por oír aquello.

Yaten no sabía qué decir.

—Mina...

Pero Mina sólo soltó un ruidito involuntario, débil y agudo, como si le saliera directo del pecho. Le echó una última mirada herida, y luego salió corriendo.

Yaten se quedó con la palabra en la boca, porque la melena de Mina ya era lo único que se alcanzó a ver por la esquina de donde había salido. Mina Aino era una merodeadora incansable, él lo sabía. Siempre insatisfecha, siempre buscando algo mejor que hacer para descubrir y curiosear. Y no era raro que tras el extraño incidente en la pista, quisiera saber qué había ocurrido con su mejor amigo y con él y los hubiera seguido hasta ahí.

Él avanzó un par de pasos apresurados en automático, cuando la voz de Seiya le retumbó en la nuca, haciéndolo detenerse en seco:

—¿Vas a seguirla? —preguntó con sorpresa poco disimulada.

Yaten cerró los ojos, perdiendo completamente la paciencia. Sintiendo como si fuese una olla de presión en el punto más álgido de ebullición. Giró sobre sus talones y lo miró, queriendo aniquilar a Seiya de la forma más lenta y dolorosa posible, ahora que acababa de armar las piezas del rompecabezas.

—Tú... —siseó.

Seiya levantó las manos, como si mostrara un gesto de ofrenda de paz.

—No te detendré, sólo digo que no es muy coherente eso de perseguir lo que... ¿cómo dijiste? «te tiene harto»

—¡Tú sabías que estaba escuchando! —rugió Yaten.

Pero Seiya no se dejó intimidar.

—Tal vez... pero "¿qué importa?" Como dijiste —citó con los dedos índice y anular, luego miró el envase de agua tirado en el piso y lo levantó, suspirando con un dejo de decepción—. Mira nada más, una sola botellita... apuesto que te la trajo a ti. Es una lástima que por mucho que Mina se esfuerce, no reciba de ti más que desplantes. No la mereces.

—¡Si escuchó fue por culpa tuya! —se defendió Yaten, aunque el estómago se le encogió en una sacudida.

Seiya sonrió y le corrigió con mezquindad:

—No, tú te distrajiste y fuiste muy ingenuo —repitió de su puño y letra —. Y aunque así fuera, sinceramente, no fui yo quien puso ésas patanerías en tu boca, así que si Mina te odia, que estoy muy seguro que te odiará, sólo será culpa tuya, Yaten. Oye pero, ¿qué es ésa cara? Deberías agradecérmelo, te libré de tu pesada maldición. ¡Eres libre!

Yaten se le echó encima deliberadamente, quería tumbarle a Seiya todos los dientes y no estaría satisfecho hasta lograrlo.

—¡Hoeee, qué está pasando! —de la nada salió Taiki, quien se interpuso entre los dos, que seguían mirándose con hostilidad y desagrado —. Yaten, cálmate... ¿qué haces?

Como detrás de él vinieron las chicas y otros estudiantes que se marchaban a casa, Yaten le dirigió una última apuñalada con los ojos a Seiya y pasó a su lado, golpeándole el hombro con brusquedad.

.

.

Mina no se marchó a casa de inmediato. No tenía ansiedad por llorar, pero tampoco tenía ganas de actuar, decir que estaba bien e irse con sus amigas de regreso como cualquier otro día. Más bien, parecía que se había quedado en un raro punto muerto, un especie de limbo decepcionante.

Probablemente porque no era la primera vez que escuchaba algo desagradable sobre ella viniendo de él y cuando la gente nos defrauda cada vez, inconscientemente, nos va haciendo impermeables a sus tratos. O quizá simplemente ella se había cansado de tratar de retener algo que se le iba todo el tiempo, como el agua con los dedos. No servía. Era un total despropósito.

Las ilusiones son como telarañas, muy fáciles de deshacer. Ahora, por fin, veía la con claridad la realidad. ¿Y dónde estaban ésos sueños ahora? ¿En los ayeres? ¿en los mañanas? No, ciertamente, en ésta hora, en éste minuto, en ése segundo donde oyó (por casualidad o destino) aquellas cosas.

Prefirió quedarse un rato en su refugio favorito, el gimnasio donde solía entrenar al voleibol cada tarde; canalizando su desazón con ésos pobres balones que nada tenían que ver con sus desgracias.

No esperaba que Yaten fuera a buscarla un rato después, pero tampoco le motivó ninguna emoción. Él permaneció unos minutos callado, mirando con cautela (y prudente distancia) como ella lanzaba contra la pared del gimnasio sus saques de modo aniquilador. Parecía que, en el fondo, Yaten sabía que Mina se imaginaba que ésas pelotas eran su propia cara y lo que quería hacerle a él, pero aún así, se fue con pies de plomo, y no se marchó a la primera.

No fueron más que breves segundos de su parte, sólo girándose hacia él, con las manos puestas en la cintura y la mirada más fría que le había dedicado jamás. En vez del brillante celeste, parecían de hielo.

—Mina... sé que estás molesta, y llevas razón —empezó Yaten algo extraviado, porque no estaba acostumbrado ni a dar razones de lo que hacía con nadie, ni a que Mina le mirara así —. Yo... ¿podemos hablar de esto?

—En realidad, no estoy molesta—respondió Mina en tono monocorde.

Yaten arqueó una ceja y miró de nuevo los balones tirados por toda la duela, aquellas víctimas golpeadas y caídas.

—No parece...

—En serio.

A Yaten le recorrió un escalofrío en la espalda. Esa voz ronca, forzada... la de una extraña, le causaba una fea sensación.

—Aún así, no debías escucharlo. Es que... las cosas se salieron de control, yo sólo...

El se mordió el labio inferior y trató de crear un discurso... o algo, alguna cosa que fuera de mayor contenido, más útil, pero no tenía idea de qué decir que arreglara las cosas. O eso parecía.

Por eso, Yaten guardó silencio del mismo modo súbito que había empezado a hablar, y Mina le sacó partido a ése lapso, convenciéndose de que, al menos por una vez, no bajaría la guardia:

—Oh, no... tú sólo estabas enfadado —le adivinó Mina arqueando las cejas —, ¿o me equivoco?

Yaten abrió un poco más los ojos, desconcertado. Algo en la conversación, en las miradas y las palabras, aunque en contenido tuvieran todo el sentido del mundo, estaba como manchado.

—Sí, exactamente —coincidió —. Me alegra que lo entiendas, porque...

—Sin embargo —le interrumpió Mina, aunque con cordialidad, su tono no dejó de percibirse fracturado —. Yo jamás, por muy enojada o confundida o lo que fuera que estuviera, _nunca_ diría algo así sobre ti. Nunca me moverían las circunstancias ni echaría las culpas a nadie, lo sé, porque lo siento siempre. Supongo que eso es lo que nos diferencia y por eso actuamos tan opuestamente, Yaten. Tú sí significas algo para mí.

En cuanto acabó, miró a su receptor, sin remordimiento, y descubrió su rictus, que siempre estaba tan serio, estupefacto como nunca, con la mandíbula ligeramente desencajada. O quizá era lo que Mina quería ver, después de todo, el corazón es siempre tan traicionero...

Tras eternos minutos, Yaten murmuró, perdido:

—Lo siento...

—Como sea, no te molestaré más. Acepto tus disculpas, y te aseguro que no volveré a ser una pesada ni sabrás de mí. Sé que dije que lo intentaría, pero... no tiene sentido, las cosas han cambiado.

Había dicho todo esto sin amargura, sólo con nostalgia. De la misma manera monótona que un médico emite un diagnóstico de que su paciente está desahuciado.

Yaten continuó mirándola, muy callado, y Mina reunió sus últimas sus fuerzas de no verlo a los ojos y tomar sus cosas. Desde hace mucho, supo que ésas pupilas, de un verde tan poco convencional como fascinante, iban a ser su propia marca personal de kriptonita. Con la misma intensidad y destrucción cual héroe lucha inútilmente con su talón de Aquiles, así que entendió, (y aunque comprenderlo casi la hace ponerse enferma) que era el momento de dejar de luchar. No lo más agradable ni más fácil, pero sí lo mejor.

—Si eso quieres —concedió Yaten, aunque Mina dudó que eso fuera lo que él pretendía decir en realidad. Sus ojos airados -que no abandonaron un curioso enfado en ellos- parecían querer decir más.

No obstante, nunca llegó el mensaje.

Ella asintió, sin sonreír, sin llorar. Aunque claro, aquella afirmación no iba dirigida hacia dejar de quererlo, o hacerse un lavado de cerebro, pues sabía que eso no era posible. Más bien, era la impronta de una promesa a proponerse el dejar de sentirse así. Tan insegura... eso no podía ser amor, al menos no bajo el concepto que ella quería.

Mina se estiró perezosamente, como lo haría enfrente de cualquier otro, y sin mantener ninguna compostura, tomó su maleta deportiva y salió del gimnasio; no sin antes decir a su paso:

—Adiós...

Y no, no se puede elegir a la persona de quien se ha de enamorar uno, sobre todo cuando las flechas de Cupido claramente, en su caso, siempre habían estado mal apuntadas.

Ése día Mina entendió que el amor es como una burbuja de jabón. Frágil, bonita, sí... tan reluciente flotando en un momento y reventando al siguiente.

.

.

.

* * *

Notas:

¡Hola! Ya sé, ya sé... no tienen que decirlo. Mi ausencia fue algo evidente, pero no me sentencien tan pronto. Sinceramente, me fue imposible empezar este capítulo antes por motivos personales y otras tantas cosas de la vida, aún así lamento haber hecho esperar tanto a quienes paciente y lealmente están acá cada que actualizo. La vida se ha re-ordenado, así que haré todo lo posible por ser constante. En compensación este fue un poco más largo... :P

Sobre el capítulo... uy, ¿fuerte? Bueno, me gustan las vueltas de tuerca. Quienes quieran asesinar a Yaten pueden intentarlo, pero denle en beneficio de la duda por ahora... es un patán, sin duda. Pero algunos tienen remedio... otros... ejem, ya veremos. XD.

Espero les haya gustado, aún con todo lo deprimente que pudiera parecer, ja, ja!

Abrazo a todas, y espero sus opiniones y comentarios.

Kay


	5. Extra: Pétalos al viento

**.**

 **"Canción secreta de amor"**

por Kay More

.

 **.**

 **Pétalos al viento**

 **(extra)**

.

Hacía un día estupendo aquella mañana, pero eso no representó ningún aliciente para Yaten.

Aunque después del incidente entre Mina, Seiya y él que ocurrió luego del festival, con el paso de las horas, minutos y días, las cosas comenzaron a enfriarse en el instituto y con el grupo de amigos, regresando a la monotonía.

De hecho, se habían enfriando tanto, que a pesar de estar en plena primavera, el ambiente social era semejante al Polo Norte. Todo gris, oscuro y helado.

Nunca se habían considerado inseparables ni íntimos entre todos, pero solían tener una convivencia diaria amigable y entretenida, incluso muchas veces divertida en fechas especiales como los cumpleaños o Navidad.

Hoy, cualquiera que los mirase de lejos podría advertir la división notoria. Unos por prudencia, otros por lealtad... otros por decisión propia. La distancia era evidente, pero mucho más por parte de Yaten hacia el resto y viceversa.

Él y Seiya habían roto oficialmente todo lazo comunicativo, afectivo y cordial que pudiese unirlos. Por las mañanas se evadían en los desayunos y por las tardes cada uno se encerraba en su habitación (portazo de por medio), y cuando tenían que trabajar en el grupo, lo hacían a regañadientes y obligados por Taiki. Desafortunadamente, el pobre había quedado en medio de sus inmaduras y cabezonas diferencias, así que para proteger su vida y ahorrarse la saliva extra, prefirió mantenerse al margen y luego de un par de intentos, se había rehusado a convencer a cualquiera de ellos para intentasen resolver sus... malentendidos.

Quizá ahí radicaba la cuestión: no había _malentendido_ alguno. Al menos no para Yaten, que estaba muy ofendido respecto a las múltiples cagadas del pelinegro, a quien le achacaba toda consecuencia y responsabilidad de lo ocurrido.

A su modo de ver, Seiya era una de ésas personas que con total plena intención, se la viven queriendo hacerte pensar y reflexionar sobre asuntos (generalmente no de su incumbencia) constantemente bajo sus supuestas convicciones, aunque se le explicara que no emparentara con ellas, y peor, aunque a Yaten no le conviniera demasiado creerlas. Forzándolo de una u otra forma, a cambiar de opinión sobre algo que él ya tenía _clarísimo._ Llámese negación, desquite, orgullo o lo que fuera.

Y lo sabía, porque no era la primera vez que le ocurría.

¡Cómo le cabreaba que la gente no se ocupara de su propia vida, por muy patética o aburrida que fuera! En primer lugar, había estado sobre la lente del espectáculo de un modo que, erróneamente pensó, ser cantante sería muy diferente: no se trataba de transmitir sentimientos en torno a una canción o un instrumento, tampoco la inspiración poética que le llegaba frente a un micrófono, mientras grababa en algún estudio. Toda ésa magia se desmoronaba cuando salías al mundo real, y todo estaba lleno de paparazzis insidiosos, chismes, frivolidades, supuestas admiradoras que no tienen la mínima idea de quién eres pero quieren casarse contigo, besuquearlo en una multitud, e incluso dispuestas a formar sectas de adoración (¿eso era legal?) en nombre de... ¿de qué? ¿Hormonas? ¿Mucho tiempo libre? ¿Demencia juvenil? ¿eso existía?

Y en segundo lugar, suficiente tenía con ser ya un adolescente acosado, sin poder tener una rutina tranquila o una vida medio normal sin cuidarse de cada paso que diera, cada palabra que dijera o subir todas las defensas de con quién se juntara para socializar un poquito. Sentía que no podía confiar en nadie sin que tuviesen alguna intención secundaria o egoísta, como si todos quisieran aprovecharse de él (y no, no sólo era paranoico, le había pasado varias veces)... para encima, además, agregar a su hermano, sangre de su sangre, a la lista de personas no confiables, indeseables y traidoras.

¿No era eso una reverenda mierda?

Con el grupo de Serena (no la veía como una líder realmente, pero tampoco podía quitarle el título que todo mundo asumía por default) era con el que se sentía, si no feliz, más cómodo. Pero todo éso se había acabado, porque aunque Yaten se empecinara en tener -90%- la razón en haber actuado como lo hizo, parecía que él se había llevado toda la culpa y el castigo en ello, y no pasó desapercibido para nadie.

Tanto Serena Tsukino como sus compinches, (entiéndase Amy, Lita y Rei) parecían haberlo sentenciado a una larga condena social, le evitaban el saludo o la plática (por muy banal que antes fuera) desde el... incidente. Lita se hizo la loca cuando les tocó ser equipo en la clase de literatura y juró haber escuchado que cambiaba en secreto su lugar con otra niña, que alucinada, estaba que no se la creía de felicidad y suerte... no para él, pues resultó ser otra fémina trastornada que cubría sus libretas con fotografías suyas recopiladas de muchas revistas de moda.

Ésa misma semana, por primera vez (y un motivo que no quería recordar ahora) había llegado tarde a química avanzada. Para colmo, había olvidado sus lentes protectores. Lo primero que pensó fue pedirle unos a Amy, pues ella era algo así como la salvación estudiantil de quien fuera. Amy enrojeció y ocultó su cara tras el flequillo azul y le dijo que "no tenía otros", siendo que desde que la conocía siempre era exageradamente previsora en sus experimentos, y le había visto cargar unos extras todo el año.

Luego, días más tarde, agotado por la tensión de la escuela, se dio una vuelta para pasear por los alrededores del centro y terminó paseando por unas fuentes muy bonitas. Sin mentir, sintió en un segundo que la carne se le ponía de gallina y era atravesado por un aura extraña y helada. Cuando se giró de modo perturbado, se dio cuenta que quien lo miraba a la distancia con semejante energía y los ojos como rendijas era Rei, que apretaba fuertemente una escoba que sostenía entre las manos, como si quisiera que fuese su cuello. Yaten sacudió la cabeza y huyó de ahí. Rei nunca le había inspirado miedo... hasta ése momento. ¿El mal de ojo también existía? Hasta ahora creía que no, pero ya no pensaba lo mismo.

Y ni mencionar las rabietas molestas de Serena. Parecía una urraca poseída, lanzaba comentarios resentidos y antipáticos sobre el tema, o los chicos insensibles, o cuanta estupidez se le ocurriera siempre que era consciente que él la escuchaba. Yaten se limitaba a rodar los ojos e ignorarla, pero sinceramente, ya comenzaba a cansarle la situación.

Es decir, en teoría, se supone que Mina sería la persona que debería detestarlo, la única con razones suficientes para a hacerle la vida imposible, ¿o no? Las mujeres rechazadas solían actuar de ésa manera, pero para nada, no era el caso. De hecho, le parecía increíble que Mina no solo había cumplido su palabra durante dos semanas, si no que no había sido ni mínimamente tentada a fomentar un acercamiento, por muy casual o vital que fuera...

Fuese a propósito o no, Mina nunca estaba presente en la cafetería a la hora que él se disponía a almorzar, tampoco se la topaba a la salida (en la entrada nunca había ocurrido pues ella llegaba muy tarde diariamente), tampoco ponía un pie en el departamento ni para ver a Seiya, y además, por si no fuera poco con eso, una vez estuvo a punto de topársela de frente en el corredor. Mina advirtió unos pasos antes su presencia, y tras dudar un poco y verlo a los ojos, se escabulló al taller de artes plásticas, aunque él sabía perfectamente que no cursaba más ésa asignatura desde que su última manualidad con arcilla fue idéntica a una popó aguada de perro.

Y todo eso no sólo le cansaba, si no que comenzaba a mosquearlo de verdad. Día a día, se llenaba de molestias. Como un reloj de arena que le van cayendo los granitos.

Ése día, Yaten se sentó en un jardín lejos, muy lejos de la mayor comunidad estudiantil que siempre había evitado y sumando ahora la mínima que lo evitaba también a él. Pensando, mientras el viento le agitaba el pelo y de los árboles caía una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo, y que quedaban apilados sobre sus hombros y el césped que lo rodeaba.

Recordaba claramente la última palabra que Mina le dirigió, fue un simple «adiós». No fue un «hasta luego», un «nos vemos mañana»... no. Una despedida clara, contundente y aparentemente, irrevocable. Eso quería decir que no pensaba volver a tratarlo como amigo, ni compañero de curso, ni siquiera como el hermano de su mejor amigo (y frunció el ceño al nombrarlo mentalmente), Seiya. No era nadie para ella ahora.

No es que eso le afectara, por supuesto. Era su decisión... _su_ problema.

Siempre le había gustado la soledad, la individualidad y la autonomía de moverse donde quisiera y cuando le apeteciera hacerlo. La verdad, la gente que le rodeaba le hacía sentir fuera de lugar, le daba la impresión que siempre esperaban más de él más de lo que quería darles, o que querían sobresalir a su costa, simplemente porque nadie parecía fijarse en lo que él era, y por tanto, nadie lograría entenderlo. Mucho menos apreciarlo.

Hasta que llegó Mina, con sus ojos celestes, orlados por un tono ligeramente más oscuro, que rivalizaban con el color del cielo de hoy, un día típico de primavera. Y Yaten pensó que probablemente sería una adecuada comparación, pues toda su persona era así: como un día cálido y soleado... siempre ponía buena cara, siempre irradiaba pasión, a pesar de que la situación no lo ameritara. Misma cosa sucedía con su voz y los tarareos que le había oído varias veces sin que se diese cuenta, semejante a la de los canarios que salían esta mañana a competir en lo alto de los ramas, trinando animosamente.

Mina le había asegurado, en caso de que se fiara lo suficiente de su palabra, que él significaba más que lo que los demás veían... había sido la única en apostar por algo más que un autógrafo, al menos, eso decía ella. Ahora que lo veía con la mente fría y con la ventaja de su ausencia, tenía que admitir que Mina era una chica peculiar. No la conocía lo suficiente, por supuesto, pero los pocos encuentros que habían tenido tenía que reconocer que le entretenía mucho, y aunque solía decir cosas mayoritariamente bobas y poco ingeniosas, también eran graciosas por su simpleza. Era una patosa y tendía a estropear las cosas en un segundo, cosas que a él le tomaría horas o días planear o hacer concienzudamente para que quedasen perfectas. Pero su espontaneidad también la volvía divertida, y lo hacía reír mucho. No era su tipo, por supuesto. Pero tampoco es que fuese tan mala chica tampoco, y...

Y entonces, tuvo que ser él quien lo echase todo a perder, con su usual mala intención.

De acuerdo, quizá no tenía el 90% de razón... pero sí un 70.

Los primeros días después de la susodicha disputa, Yaten hizo oídos sordos a su conciencia. Estaba plenamente convencido que Mina había salido con el corazón astillado únicamente por ver y oír cosas que no le incumbían y por alimentar falsas fantasías cursis y dramáticas. La curiosidad mató al gato, ¿no decían eso siempre? Tampoco era culpa suya que Seiya le hubiera sacado de sus casillas en el momento menos oportuno, a tal punto que, si era completamente honesto, ni siquiera recordaba haberse expresado tan mal de Mina como creía... o como Seiya le había dicho. Aplicó la obstinada ley del hielo a su hermano de aquí a el paso del próximo cometa Haley si era necesario, y le concedió el capricho a Mina de zanjar el tema y mantuvo sus distancias, sintiéndose con un gran peso menos encima. En cierta forma, ya no se sentía comprometido a acudir a ninguna cita por obligación, ni esquivar ésos coqueteos que lo inquietaban tanto, y para cerrar con broche de oro, tampoco era objeto de los juegos maliciosos de Seiya. Todo marchaba estupendo.

Hasta que, ese día que se topó por coincidencia a Mina en el corredor y ella, después de mirarlo con el rostro ensombrecido, viró en dirección contraria. Algo se encogió en su estómago. Como la sensación que te da cuando bajas las escaleras de dos en dos o el elevador se descompone y cae en picada. Una caída vertiginosa, desagradable.

No le gustó. No más miradas dulces ni risueñas.

Lo entendía, lo asumía, lo aceptaba, etcétera, etcétera... pero no le agradó en absoluto.

Por un lado, le parecía Mina tremendamente cría por hacer algo así. ¿No acaso seguían teniendo conocidos en común? ¿qué se suponía que haría ahora, pretender tal cual que él no existía? ¿y si igual que la vez anterior, les tocaba alguna actividad escolar juntos? ¿cambiaría de lugar con alguien como Lita? ¿y si no se podía? ¿pensaba reprobar e irse a un examen extraordinario con tal de no tratarlo ni como conocido? ¿estaría dispuesta Minako Aino, la que amaba la playa, los juegos y la diversión a sacrificar todo un verano con tal de no estar cerca suyo ni por obligación? ¿Sería cierto lo que le había predicho Seiya, que Mina lo odiaría?

Eso no sonaba bien.

De hecho, menos que bien, sonaba horrible.

Vale, quizá estaba exagerando. Y no es que le quitara el sueño, no, nada de éso. Pero a nadie le gusta que lo despachen así, ¿correcto?

Suspiró mientras dejaba caer la espalda en el césped, aún un poco húmedo por el rocío matutino y fijaba los ojos en las nubes redondas, como algodón de azúcar. Probablemente ella se había sentido exactamente así antes, después de que él la rechazara. La primera vez en San Valentín, y la segunda en su casa.

Y ni así se había rendido entonces.

Bueno, puntos a favor de Mina en ello. Pero aún tenía, como mínimo, el 60% de razón todavía, ¿verdad?

Por supuesto. No iba a retractarse por eso.

El 40% restante no era culpa de Mina, si no del pesado de Seiya, lo había estado atosigando hasta el cansancio, y lo peor es que él había caído en ésa estúpida provocación. Toda ésa semana, mientras se hacía el chulo con Mina con aquellos filtreos forzados (en apariencia) para hacerlo repelar, él sólo había estado observando desde su sitio. Sin nada más que mandarlo al demonio cada que se dirigía a él y se pasaba de la raya, hasta que no quiso ni pudo tolerarlo más. Mina no era una pieza intercambiable entre ellos, ni ninguna ficha en un juego de apuestas. A Mina no le gustaba Seiya, le gustaba él y sólo _él,_ (aunque tenía sus reservas aún del por qué y esforzarse en conseguirlo tan fervientemente) y no entendía por qué carajos no simplemente lo respetaba y los dejaba en paz, y seguía enajenado con su princesita predilecta de peinado estrafalario y listo, todos contentos.

Por eso, mientras miraba aquellas escenitas ridículas, sus ojos no habían sido más que un cristal que aún no revelaba todos los engranajes que se movían en su interior, el deseo de venganza que comenzaba a despertar, prometiendo ponerse en funcionamiento algún día, muy pronto...

Lo peor era que, en un intento de sacar a Mina de toda ésta lucha de testosterona entre ellos, había sido la única afectada. Ella era una chica fuerte, la había visto luchar, recibir heridas, perder su semilla estelar, perder en competencias y audiciones de canto. Una y otra vez se levantaba, se sacudía el polvo y continuaba, siempre con ésa sonrisa entusiasta... tan diferente a como se veía la última vez, aquél día que había abierto su bocota y escupir aquellas cosas tan sobradas, que ni siquiera pensaba auténticamente de ella.

¿Por qué las había dicho?

De acuerdo, no sólo era culpa de Seiya... su ego _tal vez_ también había tenido que ver y no sabía ni de dónde venía.

Pero aún contaba con el 40% de razón. Hasta ahora...

Al día siguiente, luego de recibir su dosis de exilio y escarmiento social en el instituto y pasar la peor vergüenza de su vida en clase de Historia (y no, ése no era tema que quisiera relatar ahora), Yaten salió a pasear por la ciudad y trató de encontrar sin éxito un libro que le interesaba. Como falló en su intento de distraerse fuera del ambiente en el que no quería recordar o cavilar de nuevo, se metió al primer sitio que pilló para comer algo. Era una bonita cafetería de estilo de los 60s, colorida y ruidosa, donde la especialidad, según los letreros fluorescentes, eran las malteadas de chocolate... suficientes componentes para apaciguar sus pensamientos malvados, bochornosos y erráticos.

Una muchacha con patines dejó el pedido en la mesa, lo miró mucho más de lo necesario, y cuando Yaten le espetó que no necesitaba nada más (la indirecta invitación a retirarse) la realidad lo golpeó pronto, y lo puso nuevamente en su sitio.

Acababa de recordar, justo en el instante que dio el primer sorbo del batido espumoso, que ése era el lugar que Mina le había sugerido acudir para su cita, en caso de que ella se llevara la victoria en su partido de voleibol.

Gruñó y apartó el vaso largo al mismo tiempo mientras miraba por la ventana. Las aceras y jardines eran adornadas por las mismas hojitas color melocotón, y seguían cayendo a montones. El paisaje era diametralmente opuesto a su interior. No podía tener tan mala suerte.

Ed Sheeran se oía bajito de fondo, cantándole a ésa cosa llamada amor.

Pero por si éso no fuera bastante, en la mesa enfrente suyo, había una parejita parlanchina y mielosa, casi de su edad. El chico le acababa de obsequiar una cadenita plateada con una figura irreconocible a su vista, quizá un corazón. Cuando ella preguntó (en sorpresa fingida) el motivo del detalle, el chico le dijo que era por el día de blanco.

Hoy era 14 de marzo.

Mejor conocido como el "Día de blanco", fecha en el que los varones que posteriormente recibieron un chocolate en San Valentín por sus queridinas, debían corresponder con algún detalle. Flores, peluches, cadenitas... algo.

Lo sabía, porque para variar, Seiya lo había fastidiado con éso también, antes de que decidieran mandarse a la mierda. Le había "sugerido" opciones que pudieran gustarle a Mina e insistía que debía darle algo al menos por cortesía, hasta que él le dijo que se largara de su cuarto y cerró la puerta con seguro, aunque aún lo oía del otro lado alegando sin cesar.

¿Por qué tenía que colarse ésa niña en cada fisura, en cada cosa y a cada momento? ¿Por qué parecía como un duendecillo susurrando siempre en su oído, recordándole una y otra vez que quizá había dejado ir la mejor oportunidad de...?

Y eso le hacía llegar a la conclusión, que su 40% posiblemente ya no era ni un 20...

Suficiente.

A éstas alturas era absurdo no pensar en... bueno, en ella, así que se rindió nuevamente. Una parte de él, tenía que admitir, creyó que sería Mina la primera en levantar la bandera blanca. Que buscaría alguna excusa, un modo de llegar a él y que al menos, si no iba a comportarse como antes, con sus regalos o declaraciones inesperadas, sus cuidados, sus risas burbujeantes o los accidentes culinarios... al menos una charla amigable sobre el clima o las clases (no la de Historia, por supuesto) sería aceptable para él, por muy distante que fuera.

Qué diablos, a quién quería engañar. No quería eso.

Al fin y al cabo, entendía que lo único que le ocurría era que estaba enfadado consigo mismo, y con Mina, obviamente, únicamente porque ya no le correspondía como antes, ya no era su objeto de deseo ni devoción... Y eso era estúpido, vanidoso y egoísta. Muy egoísta. Se sentía como un mocoso malcriado al que le habían quitado un caramelo. Porque no podía negarlo, ahora que Mina Aino estaba vedada para él, se sentía encaprichado, hueco, como una isla abandonada... una tierra saqueada y arrasada por un especie de sequía. Algo así como un territorio inhóspito y muerto.

Pero pese a ello, no debía actuar por ése capricho, ni dominado por su orgullo, pues era plenamente consciente que no podía darle a Mina lo que quería (si es que aún lo quería), no tenía caso molestarla con ello; por mucho que en el fondo de su alma quisiera confesar que la chispa que se había encendido entre ellos en su departamento, aún sin tocarse, había mutado de modo imprevisible en una pequeña llama roja, que aumentaba constantemente, segundo a segundo impregnado por su presencia, hasta que fue imposible renegar de ella.

Para el fin de semana ya pensó estar perfectamente curado del virus Aino, porque había tenido muchísimas ocupaciones y trabajo, había degustado una gran cena en un restaurante griego que le gustaba mucho con unos colegas. Pudo encontrar el libro que quería. No entró a ninguna cafetería, no hubo música indeseable ni nadie lo evadió ni le hizo pasar vergüenzas. Incluso la había pasado bien en su casa con su hermano charlando (Seiya por supuesto _no_ contaba) y una película francesa terminó por cerrar con broche de oro su domingo. No quería que terminara y enfrentarse a otro lunes gris, pero inevitablemente, tuvo que ir a dormir.

Estaba teniendo un sueño agradable. Tranquilo, sin sentido, pero agradable, hasta que su subconsciente insistió en cambiarlo y traerle cosas antiguas a la memoria. ¿No parecía suficiente tortura con las horas del día, también las de la noche? La piel blanca, su pelo dorado y suave como seda ahí estaban...

Abrió los ojos de modo súbito, con ninguna compañía más que el techo de su inmaculado cuarto y los números del reloj despertador. El maldito sueño estaba cobrando vida, sintiendo ahora cosas que no había sentido. Extrañas sensaciones, como anhelos, palpitaciones, deseos de algo -y sin saber qué-, lo había despertado en plena noche con un latido extraño y excitado... sabiendo que había algo que tenía otra persona que le gustaría que completase, y llegar a un clímax al que sabía que quería llevarlo, y no sólo antes de que el despertar prematuro lo irrumpiera.

0%...

Y bueno, qué se le iba a hacer...

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

¡Hola chicas! No sé si se esperaban ésta publicación, me imagino que no. Quise mostrar la faceta de Yaten aunque fuera un poquito, porque varias lo pidieron y espero que haya sido suficiente para que nutriera algo más la historia sin matar la magia del misterio de qué ocurrirá entre él y Mina a partir de ahora. Como lo dice el título, es un extra, no es un capítulo, así que ni tiene la extensión la misma, ni tampoco diálogos, es solamente un POV narrado por él. Me platican si les agradó. :)

Y por supuesto, nos vemos en el próximo, que no será en tanto, prometido.

Abrazo grande,

Kay


	6. Distancias y acercamientos

**.**

 **"Canción secreta de amor"**

por Kay More

.

 **.**

 **5\. Distancias y acercamientos**

 **.**

Fue un alivio para Mina que durante varios días, las cosas no parecieron tan difíciles como creía. Claramente se habría subestimado ella misma, pensando que le costaría salir del charco de barro al que se había caído de bruces por ilusa, arrebatada y sobre todo imprudente. No obstante, le desconcertó bastante la solidaridad que había recibido, sus amigas habían insistido en animarla de toda forma posible: Lita le cocinaba sus galletas preferidas, Rei la acompañaba hasta su casa cada tarde (pues el colegio católico al que asistía estaba cerca del suyo) y Amy siempre le preguntaba por la tarea y se ofrecía a ayudarla sin perder un segundo la paciencia. Serena, su eterna confidente y secuaz, la llevaba a los videojuegos del centro comercial y le contaba sus mejores chistes. Mina estaba tan conmovida que resultaba incómodo, pero nunca rechazó ninguna de las atenciones de sus amigas. Se sentía afortunada de tenerlas, ¿como lidiaba la gente con una decepción amorosa sola? ¿cómo lo soportaban?

Apenas dejando el gimnasio y dejarle en claro a Yaten que no volverían a tratarse por el bien de todos (en realidad no era así, si no que no le había dado alternativa), Mina se recargó en la puerta más cercana del edificio, al doblar la primera esquina, lejos de su alcance. Apretó fuerte los párpados y tragó saliva pese a sentir una pelota de golf atorada ahí, el fuego en los ojos amenazó con salir con el tan fastidioso líquido salado. Se aguantó, igual que cuando se raspaba las rodillas en los entrenamientos y se sentía orgullosa de no berrear como Serena y pasar vergüenzas, o cuando se cortaba y su mamá le desinfectaba quizá más tosca de la cuenta y se mordía la lengua. Así aguantó, lenta y dolorosamente de igual manera ésto,... porque no quería llorar por él aunque nadie estuviera mirándola ni tuviera nada de malo. Simplemente no quería. Era por naturaleza terca, así que de la misma manera que se entercó un día por conquistar al chico de ojos verdes, se entercó también en tratar de olvidarlo.

Pero como se suele decir, del dicho al hecho hay un largo trecho... y aunque Mina no era buena para las frases, lo intentó. Respiró profundo muchas veces al entrar a las clases compartidas, desvió muchas miradas y calló muchos sentimientos, pero su compostura no daba para tanto, y en más de una ocasión tuvo que inventar que le dolía la cabeza o estaba cansada cuando le preguntaban por qué traía ésa cara tan abatida o se distraía con suma facilidad.

—¿Qué pasa? —le sacó de su sopor una vocecita, la de Serena, propiamente. Tenía la boca fruncida y hacía morritos, como cuando algo no le parecía pero le daba pena decirlo —, te pedí el helado con extra sirope de caramelo, como te gusta...

—El helado está delicioso —le dijo Mina en automático, sacudiendo la cabeza —, no pasa nada.

Posteriormente, enfrentó los cuatro pares de ojos que le miraron con sospecha.

—Mina, tu helado está tan revuelto que da asco verlo, imagínate comérselo —le espetó Rei de modo sutil.

Mina suspiró y bajó los ojos con derrota. En efecto, el helado era una mescolanza que daba náuseas de tanto cuchareo, además estaba derretido.

—Lo siento.

De inmediato, Serena intervino sulfurada, cuando se le prendió el foco.

—Es Yaten, ¿verdad? ¡No me digas que otra vez te hizo algo!

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas castigadoras y posturas defensivas enseguida, menos Amy, que sólo le miró con tristeza a Mina y se limitó a esperar a ver qué decía ella.

—No es eso —respondió rodando los ojos.

—No nos mientas. Vamos a meterle mano dura, chicas —anunció Serena mostrando su puño. Se veía gracioso ése gesto en ella, no parecía para nada peligrosa.

Mina volvió a suspirar. Se supone que no sabía nada de las malicias de sus amigas, pero ya lo intuía de todos modos.

—Voy a hacerle mi mejor hechizo de mal agüero —aseguró Rei —, así ninguna chica volverá a fijarse en él.

—Y yo voy a regalarle unas galletas rancias para que se enferme —aventuró Lita.

Todas miraron a Amy, que se ruborizó contrariada.

—Yo... bueno, mmm... si me pregunta alguna tarea voy a dársela equivocada —soltó dubitativa —, ¿qué tal?

Lita se rió, Rei se pegó con una mano en la frente, y Serena entrecerró sus ojos con decepción.

—Eres la decepción del infierno, Amy...

—Chicas, por favor —pidió Mina alzando un poco la voz, aquello no le gustaba nada.

—Tenemos que tener un plan mejor. ¡Tal vez organizar unas vacaciones todos, sin incluirlo! —volvió la ronda de ataques, encabezada por Serena —. Se sentiría pésimo.

Lita tronó los dedos.

—O echarle jabón en la mochila... siempre la deja en los vestidores en clase de atletismo.

—¡Chicas! —exclamó Mina, ahora preocupada. Nadie le hizo caso.

—Eso es infantil —escupió Rei —, hay que darle su merecido de verdad, algo que le duela. Déjame pensar...

—¡BASTA!

Todas se habían olvidado de Mina, y las scouts se apaciguaron en cuanto la miraron. Se había puesto de pie súbitamente, pegando con las palmas de las manos en la mesa de la heladería. Estaba realmente molesta. Al advertir las expresiones asombradas de sus amigas, unos segundos después, Mina se suavizó y volvió a dejarse caer como un peso muerto en la silla, con la cabeza gacha.

—No quiero que hagan nada —confesó con un murmullo frágil —, no me importa lo que haya hecho o que no me... es decir, me da lo mismo. Yo... no soportaría que le hicieran daño —admitió finalmente.

A ninguna de las demás chicas pareció molestarles las palabras de Mina, sólo permanecieron calladas, con las manos sobre sus regazos o meditando para sus adentros.

Fue Serena quien se atrevió a decir bajito:

—Todavía lo quieres, ¿verdad?

—Ese no es el punto —le sonrió Mina, y extendió una mano hasta su amiga. Serena la estrechó con solidaridad —, pero sí, Sere. Quiero no quererlo, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, Roma fue difícil de hacerse en muchos días...

Ni siquiera Amy se atrevió a corregir la frase que, para variar, su amiga había dicho al revés.

Su princesa y amiga pareció nerviosa y sorprendida, mordiéndose el labio con un deje de culpabilidad. Probablemente, también, percibiendo a Mina demasiado madura, y a comparación de ellas, se la habían pasado maltratando a Yaten de modos completamente tontos e inútiles. No tenía caso. El amor no era arrastrarse por nadie, claro, pero tampoco los sentimientos se deben castigar ni cuestionar. Son lo que son, y todos tienen derecho a ejercerlos sin consecuencias humillantes.

Ante el ambiente lúgubre e incómodo, fue Mina quien decidió zanjar el tema.

—Sólo necesito un poquito más de tiempo —les sonrió a cada una por tiempos —, son las mejores, chicas, y no sé como agradecerles todos sus cuidados. Pero si quieren ayudarme, sólo necesito que estén conmigo para...

 _Para no sentirme tan mal_ , pensó, pero lo completó de modo conveniente:

—... para que ése tiempo se pase más rápido, ¿no creen?

Todas asintieron, cambiando los ánimos y se fueron a pasear por el centro comercial. Pasaron una tarde estupenda, visitaron muchas tiendas de ropa y se probaron combinaciones excéntricas y ridículas, tanto en prendas como colores. Se tomaron fotografías en la máquina instantánea y Serena lloriqueó porque su cara había salido cortada por la mitad y culpó a Rei por acaparar todo el espacio y además, hacerlo adrede. Luego de que riñeran un buen rato, se hicieron una prueba gratis de maquillaje, a la cual terminaron desesperando a la dependienta por ser tan escandalosas y no ponerse de acuerdo para decidir quien iba primero, y prácticamente las echó. Para cerrar con broche de oro, entraron por (casi) equivocación a una sex shop, y Amy casi se muere del infarto cuando examinaba con gran interés una fusta de cuero. Cuando Mina le informó con qué clase de mercancía estaba realmente tratando, salió despavorida haciendo que todas estallaran en risas y no se les pasara en un buen rato.

Mina se divirtió mucho ése fin de semana, a pesar de que a veces la asaltaba la nostalgia cuando veía a una pareja caminar tomados de la mano o escuchaba una de sus melodías predilectas. Poco a poco, conforme los días fueron sucediéndose, comenzó a recobrar su ánimo y su vitalidad. Su rutina volvió a lo habitual: llegar tarde o derrapando a cada clase, copiar los deberes de Taiki a la velocidad de la luz, compartir su almuerzo con Lita si se le olvidaba el suyo, jugar al ahorcado con Serena en matemáticas e ir a la hamburguesería con Seiya cada que se quedaban a entrenar hasta tarde.

Lo único que quedaba ahí, con hoyitos por doquier era la ausencia de Yaten, porque ya no lo contemplaba mientras él leía alguna cosa y ella fingía que también, ni inventaba pretextos para hablarle ni mucho fantaseaba con una cita en bote por el lago o algo así... su vida era ahora como un quesito gruyer; no era mala, pero seguía estando incompleta, y sabía que quería hacerlo algún día. No perdería la esperanza de encontrar al indicado, aunque no fuera Yaten quien ocupara ése lugar.

El amor... Mina tenía mucha fe en él.

Porque si había algo que ella sabía con convicción, era que había que tenerlo alguna vez, porque si no uno se ajaba de a poco, y se moría...

Le sonrió al espejito que colgaba de su casillero antes de cerrarlo y andar al aula justo antes de sonar el timbre. No había razón para estar desanimada por más tiempo. Tenía mucho aún por lo cual estar contenta, incluyendo su partido de voleibol en el que competiría en pocos días. Estaba nerviosa, y era el tipo de nervios emocionantes que hacían que se le olvidaran otras cosas.

Quizá lo único que lamentó, al mirar el calendario de su carpeta, era que ahora le tocaba Historia Universal. Esa materia era de por sí aburridísima, sumando el hecho que además estaba aislada del resto de sus amigos, producto de su descuido por no haberse inscrito a tiempo en otra optativa más entretenida o a su gusto (ése día se había quedado dormida, para variar) y ahora le tocaba mandarse todo un curso con un profesor decrépito, que escupía al regañar y para colmo, muy estricto. Y ahora no existían alicientes que la motivaran a entrar.

Antes, Historia no representaba ningún martirio si no una situación muy beneficiosa. Mina y Yaten eran los únicos que compartían ésa asignatura y además solos, así que ella aprovechaba las circunstancias para sacarle aunque sea un poco de conversación sobre los deberes, o esperarlo "casualmente" a la salida y caminar aunque sea a su lado por los corredores hasta que sus caminos volvían a desviarse. Si amanecía con suerte y él tenía hambre, accedía a acompañarla a la cafetería para pasar todo el descanso corto ahí hasta que los otros chicos se les unían invariablemente. Gloriosos veinte minutos extras para ella solita.

Poca cosa, pero para ella era bastante para andar saltando cantarina por todo el día.

Se despidió de las otras agitando la mano, y atravesó el salón intentando no mirar al lado derecho en ningún momento, donde se sentaba él justo en la misma fila. Ocupó su lugar apenas cuando el profesor inició su tan habitual perorata monótona, esta vez sobre la revolución rusa y su impacto en la primera guerra.

Escribió la fecha e intentó concentrarse, aunque fuera como auto castigo por meter la pata e inscribirse con el abuelito pesado, en vez de en arte dramático. Se imaginó que era por lo menos una de las princesas perseguidas por los rebeles u otra película mental. Pero la presencia de Yaten seguía ahí, a un metro de ella, y aunque ella no moviera ni un sólo músculo, pronto él tuvo que inclinarse a levantar un bolígrafo que al parecer se le había caído, y aspiró el embriagador olor del perfume que usaba siempre, y sintió las piernas de gelatina...

Cerró los ojos con frustración y contó los segundos... lamentando que sesenta minutos no pasarían tan rápido como a ella le gustaría.

Dormirse en sus laureles era una habilidad natural, y no pasó demasiado a que pasara a otro plano astral. Rumió sobre qué platillo ofrecerían ése día en la cafetería, qué estrategia podía utilizar contra el equipo de voli rival para no confiarse y arriesgar la victoria del viernes, si al fin desenmascararían a ése atractivo villano en su serie de las siete, cuánta graduación tendrían los anteojos del viejito que... que por cierto, ahora estaba mirándola fijamente.

¡Estaba mirándola fijamente!

Respingó, pero el profesor pronto dejó de escrutarla, porque no la veía en realidad a ella. Cuando habló, espetó con su voz rasposa, pero dirigiéndose a su costado:

—Señor Kou, ¿podría despabilarse aunque sea un poquito y explicarnos mejor el subtema 3.1? ¿O es que _estudiar_ a la señorita Aino es un tema por mucho demás interesante como para no honrarme con su atención siquiera?

Toda la clase se giró en dirección de él, incluyendo Mina, que estaba asombrada. Varios alumnos rieron y se cuchichearon cosas; a Yaten se le subió el rubor súbitamente a la cara, y clavó los ojos a su libro ignorado. Su expresión denotaba en toda regla que quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

—Lo siento —masculló forzosamente, porque el maestro esperaba claramente alguna excusa para proseguir con la clase.

Hubo otro par de risitas más coladas, y el profesor tuvo que acallarlas de nuevo refunfuñando sobre lo mucho que los jóvenes se distraían pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo. Todos (menos ella) olvidaron el incidente casi de inmediato, porque el timbre volvió a sonar y guardaron sus cosas con escándalo y apuro, arrastrando sus sillas.

Para Yaten pareciera que literal lo había salvado la campana, porque fue el primero en huir de allí. Mina se quedó de último mirando la puerta, sin creerse lo que acababa de pasar.

Si no se le habían muerto más neuronas desde que se acordaba, acababan de llamarle la atención a su ex-amor platónico, y nada más ni nada menos que por... ¿estarla mirando? ¿en serio? ¿por qué? ¿y por qué ella no se había dado cuenta? ¿tendría un chicle pegado en el pelo? ¿quería preguntarle algo sobre la clase? ¿o hablarle nomás? ¿ella quería que lo hiciera? ¿sobre qué? _¡¿qué?!_

Como de costumbre, sus propias preguntas eran las más difíciles de contestar.

.

.

—¿Por qué no bebes algo, Mina?

Cuando levantó los ojos, se encontró con la sonrisa cálida de Taiki, que estaba ofreciéndole un vaso de vidrio, con té negro y hielo contenido en él. Ella asintió, saliendo otra vez de su sopor, más que nada probablemente, porque su amigo llevaba bastante rato con el brazo extendido sin que ella se enterara. Cosa nada rara.

—Gracias —le sonrió, aceptando la bebida. Él amplió su sonrisa educada y se dispuso a regresar a la mesa de la cocina, donde llevaba rato sentado, estudiando desde que ella llegó—, ¿de verdad está bien que esté aquí? Puedo esperar a Seiya en el recibidor del edificio.

—No puedo hacerte eso, porque Seiya siempre se alista como si fueran a convertirlo en el alcalde de la ciudad, y te saldrían raíces allá abajo. No soy tan cruel. Y, Mina —le llamó Taiki desde su sitio al otro extremo de la estancia, rodeado de libros —, puedes dejar de estar nerviosa, él no está aquí.

—¿Qué? ¿quién no es-...? —chilló tensa —. Oh.

Guau... es decir, Taiki era brillante, pero ¿también leía mentes?

O más bien... el movimiento frenético de sus tobillos y sus vistazos asustados hacia la puerta de aquel cuarto fueron pistas suficientes. Qué boba.

Mina no dijo más y mejor le dio un sorbo a su té helado. Estaba fresco y delicioso. No había querido pararse ahí porque lo consideraba terreno demasiado arriesgado, y se había esforzado muchísimo por evitar a Yaten siempre en cualquier circunstancia. Pero no tuvo de otra más que subir, porque a Seiya se le había hecho tarde para verla en el punto acordado (el parque de la esquina) y ella había tenido que desplazarse hasta su apartamento, aún cuando llegó con media hora de retraso. Tampoco se sentía demasiado entusiasmada con salir de paseo a donde fuera que quisiera llevarla, pero Seiya le insistió un millón de veces por teléfono que no podía quedarse sin planes un sábado, y no estuvo satisfecho hasta la millonésima primera, cuando aceptó resignada.

—Y mientras Seiya esté aquí no lo verás, así que puedes relajarte —añadió él sin despegar los ojos de sus notas —. Me da la sensación que se huelen o algo así. Son muy críos.

Hasta ése momento, Mina levantó la cabeza.

—¿Todavía no hacen las paces? —él respondió con un chasquido de lengua y una negativa de la cabeza. Mina gimió con lástima.

—Son como el agua y el aceite, pero en lo cabezota salieron hechos con molde —prosiguió.

Ella se miró los pies desnudos, ya que se había quitado las sandalias para andar por la alfombra. La falda le rozó los tobillos cuando dobló las rodillas sobre el sofá y se abrazó a sus piernas, indecisa. Sabía que a Yaten no podría acercarse más, pero al menos tendría que intentar el hacer entrar en razón a su amigo.

—No fue mi intención qué sucediera ésto —dijo sin querer —es decir, de haber sabido que las cosas serían tan complicadas...

—¿Sabes por qué me gustan tanto los libros, Mina? —le interrumpió Taiki entonces. Mina miró aquellos ejemplares gordos y de letra diminuta, probablemente hablando de temas que jamás entendería y que le hacían sacar notas tan altas que ella jamás vería, salvo en la boleta de otro, claro.

—¿Porque eres masoquista?

Él rió.

—No. Voy a contarte un secreto que sé desde hace bastante tiempo. Y es que, en este mundo, donde todo es complicado, hay también un libro que te enseña lo sencillo que puede resultar todo. Lo mismo te va a pasar a ti, no te arrepientas de nada.

—¿Y en qué clase de libro voy a aprender de ésto?

—En el de la experiencia, pequeñina —concluyó, y luego se concentró en sus deberes, dejándola rumiando en silencio.

Un rato después, ya estaban sentados en sus respectivas butacas, y esperaban los minutos necesarios para poder ver la película en el cine. Como siempre, no habían aguardado a que iniciara el filme, la cantidad grosera de golosinas que habían adquirido en la dulcería ya estaba siendo arrasada por Seiya, como si fuera el último bocado que probaría en su vida. ¿Dónde le cabía tanta comida?

Mina miró a su alrededor. Aunque era un filme de acción, el 90% de los asistentes de la película eran parejas.

—Somos patéticos —resopló.

—Habla por ti, querida. Yo soy sensacional.

—No, es en serio —sostuvo Mina captando su atención —. Tú fuiste rechazado, yo también. Y míranos, no nos queda de otra más que conformarnos uno con el otro.

—Podría ser peor —murmuró Seiya con la boca llena. Mina arqueó las cejas con perplejidad —. Podría no quedarte de otra, más que venir sola. Eso sí es patético. Mira, ahí hay un sujeto así.

Mina enfocó al tipo al que se refería su Seiya, filas más adelante. Parecía el típico nerd que se tomaba muy en serio las producciones de dinosaurios creados genéticamente, porque que se la pasaba callando a todo el mundo a su alrededor sólo por hacer comentarios, y su playera de fanático con la marca y su pelo aceitoso le despejaron todas las dudas.

Tomó un gran puñado de palomitas. ¡Su preciada juventud desperdiciada! No quería morir así. ¿Por qué no se había enamorado de Seiya? Habría sido tan sencillo...

Siguiendo aquel pensamiento lo miró un momento, y sí, aun con sus modos bruscos y la boca llena de dulces era guapo, tampoco era ciega. Pero era insufrible, y además, era como un clon suyo. Verlo masticando con tanta desfachatez la sacó de su ensoñación. No, nunca sucedería eso.

—¿Qué?

Malhumorada, frunció el entrecejo y no se aguantó más y le preguntó por Yaten.

—Yo no tengo ningún hermano Yaten —respondió obstinado, mientras se llevaba varios chocolatines a la boca.

—Taiki tiene razón, son unos críos.

—No tengo problema en serlo, es más divertido que ser un amargoso.

—Seiya —Mina le quitó la bolsita de celofán de la mano, para captar su atención —. Hablo en serio. Tienes que reconciliarte con Yaten, es absurdo que dejen de hablarse sólo por mi culpa. Además, él está tan solo... —agregó bajito, dulcificando su voz.

Como no pudo recuperar sus bombones, Seiya tomó otra bolsita de dulces, una de gominolas coloridas cubiertas de azúcar.

—No puedo creer que sigas defendiéndolo —replicó.

Por los altavoces se oía la voz dulce y melodiosa de A Fine Frenzy, y eso le proporcionó un apacible interludio para pensar. No importaba que ella fuese la chica menos rencorosa del mundo, ni que sus amigas le hayan hecho sufrir un poquito, bueno, más que poquito. Ni siquiera que la hubiera estado mirando en clase. No cambiaba en nada las cosas.

—Tienes razón, es un idiota.

—Tú también.

—Gracias.

—De acuerdo, eres menos idiota al menos por admitirlo. Él nunca lo admitiría.

—¿Quieres dejar de agredirme y concentrarte en lo que te estoy diciendo? —Seiya la miró con aburrimiento — Seiya, es tu hermano, y sé que se quieren. ¿De verdad estarán así toda la eternidad por una estúpida carrera?

—No fue por la carrera, y tampoco será por toda la eternidad. Sólo hasta que se largue a la universidad y no lo vea más —sonrió con crueldad. Mina le siguió mirando con recelo —. ¡Oh, vamos! Me detesta, y es un orgulloso de lo peor. No voy a rogarle.

—Lo sé, pero también sé que tú iniciaste todo este culebrón. No sé qué hiciste para enfadarlo tanto, pero Yaten sólo respondió a tus acciones. Y te prometo, estoy siendo completamente imparcial en este momento.

—Tal vez, pero ¿qué hay de ti?

—Yo estoy bien, y ni siquiera yo estoy tan enfadada como tú. ¿No crees que no tiene sentido?

Seiya suspiró y dejó de engullir, señal de alarma que se le habían bajado las baterías. Él estaba seguro que toda su "magia" daría (y de hecho podía _estar_ ) dando resultado, y no se lo había dicho a Mina todavía para que no volviera a cagarla, pero aún no perdía la esperanza en que surtiera el efecto que quería. Y volver a hablale a Yaten como si nada no ayudaría mucho en su objetivo final.

Pero también podía simplemente estar alucinando y de hecho, todo este teatro era una pérdida de tiempo total y por andar de celestino, iba a quedarse sin familia. También lo echaba un poco de menos, no lo podía negar.

Como Mina no dejaba de regañarlo con los ojos, él accedió de malas pulgas, mientras se apagaban las luces de la sala y comenzaban los comerciales.

—¡Vale! Pero si te hace llorar de nuevo voy a golpearlo, luego te golpearé a ti, ¡y luego, me pasaré la dignidad por la entrepierna y vendré siempre al cine _solo_! —susurró antes de arrebatarle el cartón de palomitas de maíz y fijar sus ojos azules en la pantalla. Mina sonrió aún en la oscuridad, esperaba poder hacer algo por él también algún día.

.

.

—Lista.

En cuanto escuchó la voz de Lita, Mina levantó los ojos al espejo sin poder reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa y admiración juntas. La rubia le había pedido que le hiciera alguna cosa en el pelo que fuera diferente a su acostumbrado recogido con moño, y su amiga había le había hecho la trenza más mona, perfecta y femenina que hubiera visto jamás. Al menos perfecta para cualquier intento que ella hubiera podido lograr sin que se le enredaran los dedos o le quedara la cabeza llena de nudos o mechones sueltos por doquier. El trenzado le tomaba sólo la parte de enfrente de su pesada cabellera, y se acomodaba de lado a modo de diadema, el resto estaba suelto por la espalda, como de costumbre.

—Muchas gracias, Lita —dijo con los ojos casi con estrellitas, aún mirándose en el espejo del baño de chicas.

La sailor de Júpiter sonrió con su usual dulzura, y se dirigió a recoger sus cosas.

—No hay de qué. ¿Por qué quisiste que te peinara así? ¿Tienes alguna cita después?

Ella negó con la cabeza y sacó la lengua de modo travieso.

—Qué va, ya quisiera. No, sólo se me antojó cambiar. He de pasar a dejarle a Amy las notas que me prestó o me va a matar, el examen es pasado mañana y yo necesito seguir practicando antes del partido.

—Sí que te has esforzado, ¿eh?

—¡Pues claro! —vitoreó ella —, ya verás como les pateo el trasero a esos del instituto Fikau.

Lita rió con soltura.

—Me da gusto verte tan entusiasta —Mina le miró con duda, probablemente sin captar a qué se refería Lita, quien sonrió con algo de incomodidad —. Es que cuando una chica acumula males de amores, a veces se va apagando. Y te admiro, Mina, así que no permitas que nadie te vuelva a borrar ésa sonrisa.

Ella se removió abochornada, y le dio un pequeño abrazo a Lita pero no quiso ahondar más en el tema.

—Uy, tengo que irme, o me cierran la biblioteca.

—¡Eso, matadora! ¡Oye, pero no corras o arrollarás a alguien!

Pero Mina no sólo no arrolló sí a _alguien_ , si no que además tiró los apuntes de Amy al piso. Por fortuna fue lo único que terminó en el suelo, pero tuvo que sujetarse del hombro del chico con el que colisionó, para no rebotar y darse de sentón en la duela del pasillo.

—¡Perdón! No te... te...vi.

Su voz fue muriendo en la disculpa, hasta finalmente quedarse muda por enfocar y encontrar a Yaten frente a ella, con su mismo porte regio, y los ojos relucientes que tanto insomnio le habían causado días atrás. Contuvo el aliento, pero aún así su corazón comenzó a palpitar con tanta fuerza que escuchaba su sangre bombeándole en los oídos.

—Mina —reconoció él, con una voz más más honda de lo que recordaba. Su mirada verde se paseó lenta sobre su rostro, descendiendo un poco sobre su cuerpo y también hacia su cabello, como si la trenza fuera cosa muy interesante. Mina enrojeció más. Luego él se recobró —. Yo... es...es decir, tampoco te vi. Perdona.

No le daba la impresión de que hubiera querido pedir perdón por precisamente aquello, porque él sonrió nerviosamente, como si tratara de ocultarse y fingir que nada de ello era cosa seria.

Al final, como ninguno de los dos decía más, Yaten le extendió aquel cuaderno que perdió por el choque, y Mina lo tomó en automático y lo aseguró fuerte contra su pecho, como si quisiera protegerse con él _._

Fue horrible. Tantas charlas sobre el empoderamiento femenino con las chicas y las distracciones con Seiya no habían servido para un carajo, porque la proximidad de Yaten seguía siendo tan insoportable como irresistible, y fue tan frustrante no poder manejarlo, que Mina sacudió la cabeza para aclararse y dispuesta a marcharse sin más, por muy absurdo que fuera a estas alturas pretender que no existía.

—Nos vemos...

—Espera, Mina.

Pero no contó con que una mano retuviera su muñeca, y Mina se quedó inmóvil y ruborizada, mirándolo sin comprender. Un hormigueo cálido trepaba la zona que sus dedos apresaban y se deslizaban hacia su brazo de modo electrizante.

—Lo siento —dijo de modo más seguro. Mina suplicó internamente que la soltara de una vez, porque las ansias por entablar cualquier conversación o echársele al cuello eran desesperantes, y no quería salir mal librada de aquel encuentro.

—No, yo... es mi culpa, no se debe correr por los pasillos... —dijo bajito, repitiendo la frase de los letreros que estaban en todas las paredes del edificio.

No sabía ni qué decir, así que los letreros ayudaron un poco, o algo así.

—No por eso —aclaró él mordiéndose los labios, luego añadió —. Por... tú sabes, lo otro. Estuvo mal.

Y, en contra de su voluntad, se encontró con que no solamente ya le estaba creyendo, si no que ahora no quería que la soltara. Además, dicho de ésa forma y con ésa cara... bueno, cualquiera podía fiarse de lo que dijera Yaten, sobre todo ella, desgraciadamente.

Era momento de emprender la cobarde huida.

—Eso ya es agua pasada —cortó Mina, y sonrió un poquito sin darse cuenta —. No te preocupes. Esto... ¿puedo irme ya?

Sus ojos celestes volaron hasta su mano para que él entendiera, y Yaten parecía no recordar que no la había soltado, porque parpadeó desconcertado, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que hacía. Luego la soltó.

—Claro.

—Sí. Es tarde, hay que ir a casa —murmuró sólo por decir algo. Otra vez sentía los pies adheridos con goma ahí, y su voluntad no estaba funcionando como debería.

—Mmm, yo iré a comer algo al Sixty's. No tuve tiempo de almorzar hoy.

Los ojos de Mina se revelaron ante él, y sostuvieron la revelación. Ése era el lugar al que iban acudir alguna vez, si es que ganaba su partido. Parecía tanto tiempo desde eso...

—Dicen que las malteadas de ahí son deliciosas —recordó cabizbaja.

—Lo son —sonrió de lado. ¡Por qué se le ocurría sonreír así en un momento tan inadecuado! Eso era jugar sucio —. Hasta hay una rockola y todo...

—Me encantan las rockolas —suspiró Mina sin ser muy consciente, otra vez bajando los ojos —. Tal vez vaya en vacaciones con las chicas.

—O puedes venir conmigo hoy—sugirió de pronto con sutileza, y se encogió de hombros.

Oh, no. Esa noticia y su voz crearon en la jaula de sus costillas un pajarito pardusco de pánico y esperanza, que se puso a revolotear por todos lados, queriendo salir de ahí ya a ser feliz, ¡salir y volar!

Mina le sostuvo la mirada en silencio unos instantes. Cómo le hubiera gustado tener una alternativa, pero con pesar, sólo pudo recordar las recientes palabras de Lita, los consejos de Seiya, y sobre todo, no pudo más que sopesar el que no debería volver a llorar, la promesa que se había hecho a sí misma. Y sabía que, por mucho que Yaten quisiera compensarla sinceramente con algo como una malteada o monedas para las canciones, nada cambiaría el hecho de que no sentía nada por ella.

—Gracias, pero... —le costó una barbaridad que las palabras salieran de su boca, pero lo logró con una sonrisa cortés —, pero no puedo.

Yaten asintió con lentitud, sin insistir. Pareció absorto en sus pensamientos pesados segundos, y luego preguntó aún cuando Mina ya había empezado a caminar:

—¿Sólo porque no puedes... o porque no quieres estar cerca de mí?

A la sensación aplastante se le unió la culpa. Dios, ¿qué quería que le dijera? ¿por qué preguntaba eso?

Mina pasó saliva ruidosamente, se dio valor y respondió con honestidad :

—Supongo que ambas cosas.

El tomó aire con intensidad, y una mirada de varios sentires le cruzó por el rostro. Cuando se volvió a dirigir sólo a ella, su expresión pareció algo triste, aunque fue tan fugaz, que Mina incluso pudo haberlo imaginado. Todo claro, Mina se despidió desde su lugar con la mano, cuando Yaten agregó:

—Tu cabello se ve bien así.

—Gracias...

Mina se retiró, aunque deseando no irse. Deseando que él fuera diferente, que estuvieran juntos. Ése día se dijo un montón de veces mientras miraba el techo de su alcoba, sin éxito de dormirse, que las cosas irían bien. Y fueron bien, al menos por el resto de la semana, cuando por fin consiguió desquitar todas sus energías con el pobre equipo de voleibol rival de su escuela.

Las porras que estaban de su lado ayudaron, escuchaba los gritos apasionados de Serena y notaba los gestos provenientes por las bromas que Seiya seguramente estaba haciendo a su costa. Sus ojos sin querer lo buscaron a él en la tribuna, aunque sabía que jamás se encontraría ahí. Menos después de haber impuesto aquél límite al declinar aquella invitación.

Cerró los ojos y se mentalizó para el juego. No podía estar divagando en ésas cosas ahora, no podía permitírselo o iba a enfadarse mucho con ella misma. Se repitió que seguramente no se había perdido de nada importante en aquella cafetería, que Yaten le parecía mucho menos apuesto que antes y además cantaba mal. No era buena compañía. No le importaba.

Sonrió y se arremangó la camiseta, antes de lanzar el primer saque y consiguiendo algunos buenos puntos. Los primeros de muchos, y otros peligrosos de la contraparte. Luego de una competencia bastante estresante, reñida y hasta ruda, Mina decretó el triunfo salvando un balón casi por pura acrobacia. Le costó un buen raspón en el codo, pero marcó cuatro puntos a favor en los últimos segundos sin posibilidad de remate, y los llevó al triunfo.

—¡Toma ésa, Fikau! —les gritó sin tapujos, riendo y dando un gran salto. El resto de su equipo se lanzó a abrazarla, mientras los perdedores refunfuñaban y hacían mala cara.

En medio de una avalancha de festejos, Serena la recibió con muchos achuchones y Amy le extendió una botellita de agua. Seiya le reprendió (aunque con una sonrisa) por haberse confiado tanto casi al final y Taiki le dijo que apremiaba su capacidad para enfocarse en los deportes, y que debería emplear ésa constancia de vez en cuando en las clases. Mina los oía a todos, pero estaba tan contenta y eufórica que no quería más que seguir saltando. Había llevado a su equipo a las estatales y conseguirían una gran preferencia para elegir una buena universidad, y en alguien tan perezoso para los estudios como ella, era casi como recibir un milagro.

No necesitaba más, ¡ _nada_ podía ir mejor!

Seiya propuso que fueran a comer después para celebrar, a lo cual ninguno objetó nada. Mina se adelantó porque estaba muy sudada y sucia. Quería refrescarse y cambiarse de ropa para ir al bar o restaurante que quisieran llevarla, el cual desconocía. Así pues, sus amigos se encaminaron a la salida. Mina recibió otro par de felicitaciones y palmaditas en la espalda de unos chicos de segundo año antes de entrar cantando a los vestidores, que al igual que todo el interior del instituto, estaban desiertos.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió, fue insólito.

Una mano salió a saber de dónde y la aferró del brazo, y Mina pegó un grito asustado y también con algo de dolor, porque era el codo lastimado y quien fuera que la hubiera retenido, no tenía la suficiente delicadeza para tironearla así. El extraño, además, tenía fuerza más que ella, porque enseguida acabó estampada sobre los casilleros de los vestidores de chicas sin poder oponer resistencia.

Asustada, abrió los ojos dispuesta a gritar lo más fuerte que le dieran los pulmones contra de su atacante. También pensó que sería Seiya quien la había seguido hasta ahí para gastarle alguna broma. Aunque así fuera, no tendría consideración y le daría su merecido por espantarla así y le daría una buena patada en la en los bajos o algo. Ojalá que no fuera el equipo rival vengándose de ella...

—¡Sssh, Mina! Cálmate, no voy a hacerte nada.

¡Un momento!

—¡Yaten! —exclamó Mina impresionada, reconociéndolo. Estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, con el rostro mostrando una combinación de enfado, seriedad e intensidad juntas. Su otra mano estaba apoyada en uno de los muebles metálicos, pero la otra aún la mantenía aferrada a su antebrazo presionado hacia atrás. ¿Qué estaba pasando? —. ¿Qué... qué ocurre?

Él esbozó una mueca extraña, reprimida y burlesca.

—Tenías razón —dijo con voz hosca, como escarmentada.

Nunca habían estado tan cerca. Estando ahí acorralada, su aliento era el mismo aire que respiraba, y en un instante, todas sus hormonas comenzaron a luchar entre todas, caóticas y desesperadas.

—¿E-en qué? —preguntó ahogada, sin atreverse a moverse. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—No podemos ser amigos.

Mina meneó la cabeza, con aire culpable.

—No... —confirmó. Yaten endureció aún más el gesto, incluso arrugando la frente. Entonces Mina lo miró pestañeando, comprendiendo algo —. Esto... ¿y qué supone que haces entonces?

Yaten apretó los labios, y sacó el pecho, como si reprimiera algo que se retorcía en su interior, luego frunció el ceño aún más, sin hablar. Era la arrogancia personificada, hasta que en un intervalo que a Mina le pareció eterno, su mirada verde brillante se suavizó, como si lo que fuera que estaba pensando hubiera dejado de carcomerlo. Sus labios se curvaron sutiles, casi de mala gana, como si intentara disimular una sonrisa.

—¿La verdad? —respondió —. No tengo idea.

Y así nada más, se abalanzó sobre ella.

Todo estalló, colorido y explosivo, igual que si fueran fuegos artificiales. Sus bocas apenas chocaron un segundo, pero el impacto de recibirlo no le duró mucho a Mina, porque sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacía cerró los ojos y se dejó ir, respondiendo a la naturaleza de aquél beso que pronto dejó de ser sólo un intenso contacto, para entrelazarse en una cadencia arrasadora. Cuando su otro brazo estuvo libre lo abrazo y tiró de él, a la par que escuchaba en la garganta del chico algo gutural, como hambriento, y que hacía sintonía con lo mismo que reverberaba en su interior. Afecto. Deseo.

Todas las sensaciones que le producían el movimiento de su lengua contra la suya se le expandieron por todo el cuerpo, la desatada reacción de querer más y más, la sangre encendida, el escalofrío en su espalda... todo lo impulsaba hacia Yaten, porque era él era quien provocaba todo. Todo el sabor de su boca era como una fruta exquisita y exótica, y la llenaba de hormigueos delirantes.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿importaba? ¿había alguien ahí? ¿cuándo va a parar? Mina no razonaba nada, sólo sabía que no quería parar.

En algún momento, él controló el beso aminorando sus caricias de a poco, dejando simplemente un roce mimoso entre sus labios y los suyos. El aire le llegó a los pulmones por la boca entreabierta, cuando él se separó apenas lo suficiente contra su voluntad.

Mina se quedó ahí, desgarbada y atrapada en medio de sus brazos y en un laberinto de emociones. El suelo debajo de sus pies eran como placas tectónicas, haciendo movimientos oscilatorios, y le daba la sensación que si lo soltaba, se caería ahí mismo.

Yaten no hizo nada más, sólo se limitó a observarla. La veía igual, con la mezcla de hambre, ansiedad y la misma mirada intensa, pero parecía que su furia se había extinguido por completo.

Cuando el tiempo pareció tener sentido y recordó que estaba aun en los vestidores de chicas, Mina hizo un esfuerzo por aterrizar al mundo real y hacer una pregunta normal, obvia y predecible, pero que le urgía hacerla.

—¿Por qué?

Aquella pregunta pareció tomarlo de imprevisto, porque inspiró profundamente y desvió los ojos a otro lado. Entonces, se fueron distinguiendo voces y pasos que venían del corredor, y probablemente que se dirigían hacia allí. Reconoció claramente las voces de sus amigas.

Yaten le regaló una enigmática y privada sonrisa, antes de inclinarse y decirle al oído:

—Tú me lo pediste.

Mina se enredó con su propia lengua al intentar hablar, pero Yaten dio un paso hacia atrás, y se encaminó para salir por la puerta contraria, la que daba a los campos.

Luego apareció Serena, Lita y Amy muy alegres hablando entre ellas. En cuanto la ubicaron, Serena la señaló.

—¡Ahí estás! Tardaste años y... ¿no te has cambiado? ¡Mina, nos morimos de hambre! —reclamó molesta con las manos en las caderas. Luego parpadeó desconcertada y miró fijamente a su amiga de cerca —. ¿Qué tienes? ¡Hey! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¿Holaaa?

Incluso agitó una mano sobre su cara, pero Mina continuaba inmovilizada y colorada. Tenía la mente completamente en blanco, así como cuando su PC se quedaba trabada.

Lita y Amy se miraron sin entender nada, hasta que, con la boca seca, Mina jaló a Serena hacia ella de la manga de la chaqueta.

—Serena —le dijo muy seria —. No estoy dormida, ¿verdad?

—¿Eh?

—Dime si no estoy dormida.

Ella se rascó la cabeza.

—Pues pareces haber perdido un tornillo, o varios, pero diría que te ves bastante despierta.

—¿Entonces no estoy soñando? —jadeó emocionada.

—Tal vez le afectó el sol —le dijo Amy secretamente a Lita.

—¿Quieres que te pellizque? —propuso, porque Mina seguía igual.

—Sí, creo que sí.

Así lo hizo, y Mina chilló. Luego apartó a Serena con molestia.

—¡Me dolió mucho! No era necesario que lo hicieras tan fuerte.

Su amiga se rió e inclinó la cabeza. Miró a las otras dos, pero ninguna parecía captar qué le ocurría para estar tan radiante y extraña. Mina recostó la cabeza contra el casillero, sobándose el brazo.

Y apenas comprendió que lo que pasaba sí era verdad y lo que quizá significaba, se le colgó una sonrisa deslumbrante y estúpida en el rostro. Su pecho se infló, sus entrañas se retorcieron y el corazón se hinchó, todo al mismo tiempo.

Y lo único que pudo pensar era en cómo cambiaba todo en un día...

.

.

.

 **Notas:**

¡Qué, tal, queridinas! Ya había pasado un tiempo, aunque no demasiado, creo yo. Henos aquí nuevamente. ¿Qué les pareció? Díganme...

Disfruté tanto escribir éste capítulo. Más que todos, la verdad. Espero que se aprecie en la narrativa :p, porque de verdad, le puse mucho empeño y cuidado a cada cosa. Son quizá situaciones cotidianas, como casi todo en el fic, pero era justo como lo imaginaba en mi cabeza. ¿Ahora más claras las cosas con Yaten? No creo XD, intensas sí...pero de claro, nada. Espero que haya tenido el efecto deseado, siendo Mina y no se esperaran lo que iba a pasar. Ahora, este no es el final ¡¿a dónde van?! Todavía nos falta uno, así que paciencia y a terminar las cosas como se deben. Jo.

Se me antojó besar a alguien. Vayan a besar a alguien. Que les guste mucho, no cualquiera por favor...

Aprovecho para agradecer sus reviews a Joanna, Rossy, Mikki, Mariannys y Hoshi, que me escribieron en modo "Guest", me encantaría poder responderles con más detalle, pero sin cuenta no se puede. A las demás, ya saben, en cuanto me escriban les respondo a su cuenta.

Dejen reviews... no sean tacañas. :P Las quiero, y ¡nos vemos en el siguiente!

Kay


	7. Primera cita

**.**

 **"Canción secreta de amor"**

por Kay More

.

 **.**

 **6\. Primera cita**

 **.**

El tiempo es una cosa muy confusa, relativa y ambigua. Puede pasar en un suspiro, como la ráfaga de un viento colado por una ventana; y puede resultar un laberinto pesado, doloroso e interminable de salir para quien está atrapado en él. Tiene saltos extraños, treguas desafiantes y a veces hasta pierde el sentido. Todo depende de lo que se viva en el momento. Es curioso, porque de un segundo a otro, las cosas pueden mutar en algo inversamente opuesto a lo que pensábamos.

Por ejemplo, a Mina los fines de semana siempre se le habían hecho fugaces, insuficientes y claro, poco productivos. Odiaba irse a la cama un domingo y que su primer pensamiento antes de caer rendida sería madrugar y volver al tedio de las clases y las obligaciones. Este fin de semana no fue la excepción, pero por motivos muy distintos a los académicos. Desde que Yaten había abandonado el vestidor de chicas y sus amigas la buscaron para irse a celebrar su victoria deportiva, Mina había entrado en un especie de síndrome post-beso. Era como si le hubieran matado la mitad de las neuronas, que acabó todas sus habilidades psíquicas y motoras. Se la pasó respondiendo con risitas histéricas a sus amigos sobre porqué estaba chopeando las papas fritas en su refresco y no en el aderezo, porque se quedó sentada en el restaurante con la mirada perdida cuando todos ya estaban encaminándose a la salida e incluso había una familia esperando que se largara para poder comer. O por qué casi muere atragantada con un pepinillo cuando Seiya le preguntó con insinuación si su actitud se debía a su hermano, porque no le habían visto el rastro en todo el día y eso, junto con su actitud, era algo sospechoso.

Mina no se atrevió a abrir la boca, más que para escupir el pepinillo. Parte de ella aún creía que sí lo había soñado, y que en cualquier momento rodaría por su colchón y se estamparía contra la alfombra de su cuarto, se sobaría el trasero y todo sería como antes. La otra parte, aunque estando despierta, era demasiado pesimista, y dudaba que la cosa fuera demasiado buena para ser verdad y quedara reducida a una broma de mal gusto o un chascarrillo inusual.

Ninguna de las dos opciones era suficientemente agradable como para externarla, aunque fuera lo más emocionante que le había pasado en muchísimo tiempo.

Estuvo crispada de nervios ésos dos días, evadió a Seiya y Serena (los más cercanos a ella) tanto como pudo, pero sin duda, a quien más le costaría mirar a la cara sería a Yaten. Que ella estuviera aterrada no cambiaba el hecho que las clases transcurrirían con normalidad, y en momentos como ésos, se preguntaba seriamente si valía la pena cosas como presentar ésos exámenes finales para asistir a la universidad. Era muy infantil, pero tampoco ella era una mujer. Era una híbrida atorada en medio de ambas y era un lío decidir cual ser en qué situación o qué momento.

—De acuerdo —se dijo pensando en voz alta antes de entrar al edificio —. No seas cobarde, _no eres_ una cobarde... esto no es tan malo. Es decir, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

Que Yaten fingiera que nada había sucedido. Que se arrepienta. Que le diga que todo era una broma. Que no la tome en serio.

O que la rechace... por millonésima vez.

Y que todo vuelva a ser un calvario y tuviera que pasar por lo mismo, con lo que le había costado reponerse...

Mina sacudió la cabeza mientras avanzaba por los pasillos, aunque el estómago se le encogía en nudos otra vez. No era propio de ella ser derrotista, pero es que las experiencias pasadas le habían hecho ya no fantasear tan pronto, había aprendido de la peor manera que ilusionarse no garantiza nada, al contrario, entre más te elevas por ellas, más duro es el golpe al caer.

Pero ¡rayos!, que no podía evitarlo. Decir que a pesar de las dudas y miedos actuales no estaba borracha de absurda felicidad, sería mentir. Era una emoción sin bases, claro, no hubo promesas ni tampoco confesiones de ensueño en aquél encuentro. Pero no por eso había sido menos maravilloso. Yaten no lo sabía, pero ése había sido su primer beso de verdad. Y se alegraba tanto de que no hubiera sido aquél beso "obligado"que le pidió el elegido, el especial, porque los besos no se piden. Se dan. O se roban, como había sido éste el caso. Ah, y tampoco se olvidan. Y estaba segura que ella nunca iba a olvidarlo.

No era como lo había imaginado. No había sido el típico besito tímido de cierre después de una cita o de una cena bajo la luz de las velas... no había sido la despedida de película en las escaleras tras un baile para después entrar a su casa y despedirse de la ventana. Nada de eso. Había sido inesperado y arrasador, como una avalancha de nieve. Ni suave, ni corto. Si no picante, delirante e interminable, donde a cada toque suyo, con su boca y con su lengua, sólo crecía su deseo por él como una adicción.

Sublime. Ésa era la palabra.

Tampoco había logrado desprenderse del recuerdo de su calor, y eso le causaba ansiedad. Pues cada que cerraba lo ojos lo veía y lo sentía, y le daba miedo que una vez que viera a Yaten o hablase con él, todo quedara reducido a eso. A una imagen para recordar nada más.

Hubiera sido tan fácil que fuera martes o miércoles... incluso jueves. Pero no, otra vez era lunes, y tenía que acudir a la maldita clase de historia si no quería quedarse en detención una semana, como solía castigarlos el viejillo cascarrabias por cada inasistencia. Una semana de detención no sonaba tan tormentoso comparado con mirar a Yaten a los ojos, sinceramente.

Total, no es que no estuviera acostumbrada de todos modos...

Sintiéndose tonta por aquellos cambios de humor, cerró su casillero. Tomó aire y giró en dirección contraria al aula. Quizá podría ir a ocultarse a los jardines de atrás y echarse una siesta...

—Hola —le dijo Yaten apareciendo frente a ella, con voz precisa y natural.

—¡AAAAAH! —gritó Mina aterrorizada.

Él cerró los ojos y se tapó los oídos con dolor, como si una sirena de bomberos hubiera pasado a su costado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó tensa, una vez que se repuso del asombro.

—Aquí estudio... —murmuró él entre desconcertado y enojado —¿por qué me gritas así? ¿estás loca?

—Claro... yo... es decir, no. Me asustaste.

Él levantó una ceja con ironía.

—¿No piensas ir a clase? —preguntó él extrañado, al ver que Mina se alejaba de él en vez de seguir el mismo camino, y lo veía como si fuese un animal que le iba a saltar a la yugular en cualquier momento.

—Yo... no, es que...

Él volvió a avanzar a su dirección, y Mina retrocedió un poco más.

—Yo sólo... —¡Diablos! Por lo menos debió haber memorizado alguna cosa por si se lo encontraba, pero estaba tan inquieta —. Iba a... al baño.

—Pero si los baños no están por ahí —puntualizó él.

Mina se rindió, no tenía caso ponerse a la par de alguien tan perspicaz como Yaten, y que claramente tenía el aplomo para no perder la compostura. Porque él no era ella. Eso le molestó.

—En un momento iré —atajó estirando la espalda, para parecer más alta e intimidante.

Al mismo tiempo que Mina hablaba, Yaten sonrió, juntando las piezas del puzzle.

—¿Estás evadiéndome?

 _Muy_ perspicaz. O ella era muy bodoque. Le apostaba más a lo segundo. Aún con las mejillas encendidas, Mina movió ligeramente la cabeza. No dijo más, y pareció que Yaten apiadó de ella, porque aceptó su negativa.

Pero luego acortó un poco más las distancias, y le miró fijamente. Enseguida, Mina sintió la misma electricidad y estática reavivar entre ellos. Parpadeó rápidamente, al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón.

Permaneció rígida y muy colorada, cuando él se inclinó un poco más. Su mano se extendió hasta su cuello y dio un respingo al sentir su contacto. Sus dedos se enredaron un instante en su pelo, y sin querer ya estaba muy dispuesta, cerrando los ojos...

¿Así? ¿aquí? Oh, no... ¡sí!

Pero nunca ocurrió el contacto. Fue al revés, percibió como se alejaba. En la palma de su mano, mostró una hojita amarillenta y seca, y luego se deshizo de ella dejándola caer al piso. Mina miró la hoja como si fuera la culpable de todas sus desgracias. Porque lo era.

Así que no era nada romántico, sólo llevaba una puñetera hoja enredada en el cabello, algo así como una loca indigente que duerme en la banca de un parque. Y ahí estaba ella, aguardando por su boca como una yonki esperando deseosa la próxima dosis de su droga preferida.

¡Grrr!

Su molestia sólo aumentó, pero como no podía decir nada, optó por morderse el labio. Yaten lo notó.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó. En tres segundos, nuevamente volvió su increíble capacidad de deducción y le lanzó una fugaz mirada burlona —. Ah, ya entiendo... ¿creíste que iba a besarte de nuevo?

Ahora se mordió la lengua, muy fuerte. Esperando que no le sangrara, esperó también a que pasara el efecto de la vergüenza. Y sí pasó. Pero de la vergüenza al enfado, y del enfado a la queja furiosa.

—¡Claro que no!

Él ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Yo creó que sí —se mofó el cantante, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Te he dicho que no! —profirió apretando las manos y formando con ellas puños cerrados—. Y aunque así fuera, que te aclaro nuevamente que no-es-así, no estaría tan equivocada. ¡Eres tú el que me anda haciendo ésas... _cosas_ _indecentes_ de repente _!_

Yaten se echó a reír, probablemente de su pésima faceta de chica santurrona. Su escrutinio se volvió más descarado y Mina enrojeció todavía más.

—Qué graciosa eres, Minako.

—No le veo chiste —replicó de malas pulgas.

—Pero te gustó que lo hiciera, ¿no?

No sonaba precisamente como una pregunta.

Mina parecía aumentar de tonalidad de rojo a cada minuto y cada cosa que iba sucediéndose. Yaten había dado justo en el clavo, con el estilo directo como un mazazo que lo caracterizaba.

—¡Ese no es el punto!

—¿Y cuál es el punto? —preguntó impasible, aunque sin dejar de sonreír con los ojos. Eso irritó aún más a Mina. Su mirada era firme e intensa, como siempre, pero como disfrutando de una broma privada que ella no entendía.

Así que Mina se deshizo de su vergüenza y lo enfrentó con osadía.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Te lo he dicho ya. Tú lo pediste... sólo cumplí mi palabra.

—No acepto ésa explicación —discrepó frunciendo sus cejas rubias —. Ni tampoco la creo.

Él sacó el aire, como si estuviera cansado, pero acompañándolo con dramatismo.

—¿Qué más da?

Mina gruñó más fuerte, y bajó los ojos. Había conseguido otra vez que se sintiera como una niña perdida y fuera de lugar, y no le parecía justo.

—No es justo —sin pensarlo, las palabras se replicaron de su cabeza y habían salido de su boca antes de poder detenerlas —. Para nada justo...

—¿El qué?

—Que me mientas —confesó con lentitud dolorosa. Una sensación de traición amarga y humillante le recorrió el cuerpo. ¿Era de verdad cierto, que ella había estado flotando entre nubes rosas por dos días pensando en eso, y él sólo se dedicaba a divertirse a su costa? Tragó fuerte para no echarse a chillar y rumiando en que todo esto pudiera ser una broma de mal ejecutada, añadió—. No juegues conmigo, ¿quieres?

Parecía más súplica que un reclamo, pero fue suficiente. Los ojos de Yaten se agrandaron, a la par que se volvían sombríos y arrepentidos. Despegó los labios, como si quisiera respirar hondo o decir algo, y parpadeó frenéticamente. Por unos momentos, quien pareció perdido fue él.

Luego preguntó en voz baja, incómodo:

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

 _Dime q_ _ue me quieres,_ suplicó la voz anhelante que vivía en el corazón de Mina.

Pero Mina sabía que eso, al menos ahora, no era posible. A su lado pasaron varios estudiantes corriendo para alcanzar entrar a sus clases. Era un milagro que nadie hubiera llegado a interrumpir aquella burbuja íntima entre los dos. Respiró profundo, se acercó un poco a él y le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva, para darle confianza:

—Sólo explícamelo.

El verde brillante sostuvo al azul profundo, como si se pusieran los dos a prueba, desafiando límites. Mina esperó, sólo fijándose en su expresión impenetrable. Yaten era muy contenido la mayor parte del tiempo, pero también pura dinamita si quería. ¿De qué tamaño sería el muro que lo rodeaba? ¿lo cruzaría alguna vez? ¡necesitaba respuestas!

Algo debió desmantelarse dentro de él, porque Yaten curvó casi imperceptiblemente sus labios y asintió sólo una vez, dándole la razón y cediendo.

Y claro, el corazón se le subió de golpe a la boca.

—Bien, um... yo... ¿te espero después de clases?

Mina se rió. O suspiró. O lanzó un especie de ruido raro parecido a la tos.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que sí!

—Bien... entonces nos vemos luego —se despidió temporalmente.

—Sí, ya... ya voy a clase.

Mina se quedó parada viendo como se alejaba, hasta que viró en la dirección que debía. Un montón de burbujas llenas de colores con sabores dulces y estimulantes le llenaron el pecho de emoción. Apretó los labios reprimiendo un grito eufórico, pero se contuvo en sacarlo, hasta que Seiya pasó a su costado, caminando en la misma dirección que había recorrido Yaten.

Automáticamente, él retrocedió dos pasos en retrocediendo, y la miró con el ceño fruncido al encontrarla ahí inmóvil como una planta.

—Hola, Mina. ¿Qué haces? Pareces un cachorrito extraviado. Te ves muy boba, por cierto. Oye, ¿qué?... ¿qué diablos? ¡Oye, suéltame! ¡No puedo respirar,...me duel...aaaggghsssrrggg...!

Mina saltó jubilosa hacia su amigo, y descargó su euforia en uno de ésos abrazos mortíferos de amor salvaje que solía darle a las personas cuando no podía controlar su alegría. Lo apretó por el cuello hasta que su cara se puso azul, y ya no podía articular palabra ni para insultarla. Luego lo soltó y se disculpó con una sonrisa para nada culpable. Seiya tosió un montón de veces y le gritó que estaba loca, que si lo mataba su club de fans se vengaría de ella y otras muchas amenazas que no oyó. Mina sólo tenía un pensamiento fijo como hierro ardiente en la cabeza: iba a tener una cita con Yaten, probablemente para hablar. Una verdadera, sin chantajes, sin engaños ni arreglos por nadie, sólo llevada por sus sentimientos, y eso era nuevo.

.

 **.**

Verlo recargado con una pierna en la pared del instituto, cruzado de brazos aguardando por ella una vez que el día escolar llegó a su fin, fue algo surrealista para Mina. Usualmente era ella la perseguidora, la que propiciaba los encuentros breves en los que podían charlar, siempre con alguna tarea o excusa académica de por medio.

Se alisó un poco la falda, aunque no había mucho más que pudiera hacer con su aspecto. Ni siquiera era domingo, así que supuso que mantener el cabello largo y dorado en su lugar con ésa diadema roja y revisar frente al espejo que no llevara algo metido entre los dientes, sería lo máximo que podría lograr con su aspecto. Cuando Yaten advirtió su presencia, le hizo un gesto de reconocimiento, y Mina no pudo evitar controlar su ritmo cardíaco, que se había multiplicado súbitamente. Él tampoco llevaba puesto nada especial, sólo se había arremangado la camisa blanca del uniforme y se había deshecho de los dos primeros botones, pero seguía viéndose igual de guapo que si estuviera en la portada de alguna revista.

—¿Vamos?

—Ajá...

Caminaron varias calles en silencio. Mina no hacía nada más que mirar sus pies avanzar sobre el concreto de la acera, pateando su maletín o sorteando los pétalos blancos y rosados que seguían cayendo de las copas de los árboles. No sabía qué decirle, y pensaba que Yaten tampoco. Era algo raro estar en la misma situación que aparentemente era cotidiana y normal, pero las circunstancias nuevas le daban a todo el ambiente un aire diferente. Más bochornoso, pero también más grandioso.

Mina sabia que Yaten podía mutar fácilmente en una tumba humana si se lo proponía, así que suspiró resignada y se dispuso a romper la tensión:

—Así que... ¿tenías la tarde libre después del instituto? —preguntó sólo por hacer conversación.

—Sí.

—Ah...

Yaten detectó su escueta respuesta, así que agregó:

—Pensaba ir a ver una exposición de un artista que me gusta. Pero... es decir, puedo ir otro día —retrucó, quizá intentando no parecer descortés.

—No importa, vamos —le propuso Mina sonriendo. De todas formas, no se le ocurría ninguna alternativa para matar el tiempo.

—¿En serio quieres ir?

Ella se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

—Seguro, suena divertido.

Yaten se reservó sus comentarios, porque probablemente la idea que Mina tenía de la palabra "diversión" era muy diferente a la de él. La conocía y discernía sobre que se fuera a divertir montones como la veía con Seiya o sus amigas, pero bueno. Le dio el beneficio de la duda y mientras charlaban de temas triviales, se adentraron en el enorme y elegante edificio cuando llegaron hasta ahí, unos minutos después.

El salón de la galería era exageradamente amplio, frío y aséptico. Apenas se escuchaban los pasos de las personas que avanzaban de aquí allá para admirar una escultura o un cuadro, y todos hablaban a breves cuchicheos. De fondo lejano, una musiquita de piano ambientaba el lugar. Todos los asistentes iban vestidos en opuestos estilos, muy elegantes ejecutivos o excéntricos, probablemente los primeros son los magnates que pueden pagar ésas exclusivas piezas, los segundos eran aficionados o artistas.

Mina se miró en uno de los muros de cristal e hizo un mohín, desentonaba completamente ahí.

Una mujer vestida impecablemente, de pelo oscuro y labios pintados en color rojo sangre, les extendió sus folletos. A Mina la ignoró completamente, pero a Yaten le sonrió alzando las cejas y juró que rozó los dedos con su mano, cuando le entregó su boleto.

—Que lo disfruten—les dijo en plural con una vocecilla desagradable como un ronroneo, pero sólo miró a Yaten al decirlo.

Mina le miró con rivalidad, pero la inmaculada morena la ignoró por segunda vez con una sonrisa de suficiencia, y ella no tuvo más remedio que seguir a Yaten. Era obvio que la fulana pensaba que no había competencia alguna.

Disgustada, se pegó más de lo necesario a Yaten y se esforzó por interesarse en la temática de la exposición y pasarla bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Mina se paseó por la sala, y rato después, se quedó mirando un largo tiempo una pintura de figuras geométricas desproporcionadas. ¿Qué se supone que era eso? Estaba segura que si a ella hubiera derramado la pintura por accidente sobre la tela habría quedado algo mejor que eso.

—¿Encontraste algo interesante? —susurró Yaten a su lado.

—No entiendo —replicó Mina señalando la pintura —. ¿Se supone que ésto tiene forma...? ¿o qué significa?

—No necesariamente debe significar algo. A veces el pintor trata de expresar sus sentires o pensamientos, pero no para que los demás lo entiendan.

—Pero si está muy fea, Yaten. No me lo puedes negar.

—Es arte abstracto, Minako. No tiene que ser bonita para que funcione —rebatió él —, esta obra está en el catálogo de Pont Neuf, cuesta una fortuna y está en subasta peleada por varios coleccionistas.

—Pfff... ¿y ésto?

Mina señaló una escultura que era un especie de cuadro hueco de cristal, como una pecera. Dentro de la caja había muchas luces salpicadas en distintas direcciones. La luz se proyectaba de la misma manera por los agujeros hacia las paredes. No era horrenda, pero tampoco le hallaba sentido. Yaten consultó el nombre de la "cosa" y explicó:

—Es una pieza surrealista de la última mitad del siglo XXI, los materiales tan visibles rompen con el convencionalismo estético de una época llamada academicismo, y la luz prismal expresa el punto culminante en que una persona reencuentra su...

—¿En español, por favor?

—¡Olvídalo! —se desesperó Yaten y le giró el rostro con un desplante de mentón —, da igual. Es una pieza vanguardista muy valiosa que no sabrás apreciar aunque te lo explique con peras y manzanas.

Mina bufó.

—A ver, ¿cómo cuánto cuesta?

—Unos cien mil dólares —respondió. Mina se quedó con la misma cara de ignorancia absoluta. Yaten rodó los ojos fastidiado y calculó mentalmente—, como tres millones de yens, algo así...

—¡¿QUÉEEEE?!

Varias personas los callaron con un chistido, a la par que recibieron miradas de desaprobación y críticas, incluyendo del guardia de seguridad, que meneó cabeza amenazante desde su sitio. Yaten se sonrojó de vergüenza y miró a Mina con ojos asesinos, pero la rubia continuaba muy impactada para sentirse mal por ello. Al contrario, creía que estaba en su completo derecho de quejarse a boca suelta de semejante abuso.

—¿Estás de broma? ¡Estas bombillas no cuestan más de cinco yens, las he visto en el mercado! —exclamó ella muy ofendida y puso las manos en la cintura —. No sabía que arte se trataba de dejarse estafar. Yaten, creí que eras más inteligente...

—¡No es así, tonta! Tienen valor simbólico, y eso lo que les corresponde a su valor monetario.

—¡Pero es absurdo que un pedazo de cristal lleve ésta suma astronómica!

Yaten iba a responder, pero el guardia de seguridad se acercó peligrosamente hasta ellos. Antes de que los echaran, él la jaló del brazo y salieron de la sala, apartándose del área hasta que llegaron un salón donde había otras exhibiciones. Mina era muy difícil de controlar, como un demonio de Tasmania suelto en una tienda de porcelana.

—Oye, si no vas a comportarte como alguien de tu edad, nos largamos.

—¡No, es que-! —Mina se mordió los labios y bajó la cabeza regañada, mientras jugaba con sus dedos índice —. No te enojes, es que no entiendo de éstas cosas.

—Una cosa es que no entiendas y otra que actúes como una lunática, Minako.

—Perdóoon —dijo en tono cantado.

Yaten suspiró y guardó silencio. Daba la impresión que contaba mentalmente hasta un millón, y Mina empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Creyó que por ser algo improvisado y consentido las cosas saldrían más naturales, pero no era así. Seguían siendo demasiado diferentes y parecían no encajar de ninguna forma. Seguramente Yaten querría una novia que al menos entendiera su mismo idioma en cuanto a gustos se refería, con quien la pasara bien y no pasar más bien vergüenzas. Odiaba que la morena insinuante de la recepción pudiera ser incluso mejor que ella, por eso seguramente filtreaba con él sin sentirse amenazada por su presencia.

Instintivamente, sus ojos volaron hacia un cartel que estaba al pie de una escalera, en él se informaba sobre un recital que estaba a punto de comenzar en la planta de arriba, y su boleto tenía incluida la visita. ¡Música! De éso sí sabía y le gustaba, y a él también. Una sonrisa renovada atravesó su cara.

—¿Ahora qué? —gruñó Yaten, temeroso de que se le hubiera ocurrido alguna locura.

—¡Entremos aquí!

—¿Estás segura?

Mina lo tomó rápido de la mano y lo arrastró hasta el lugar, sin preguntarle siquiera. Música era música, un lenguaje que había comprendido con el corazón desde que tenía como tres años y se aprendía letras de canciones o bailaba frente a la tele, imitando a sus ídolos preferidas. La música era el idioma del amor, y siempre lo había tenido de su lado.

Pero no contaba con que, en vez de una moderna banda de pop para una charla animosa, iba a encontrarse con un aburrido, estirado y soporífero cuarteto de cuerdas y un arpa.

Mina estuvo a punto de retractarse y decirle a Yaten que mejor le invitaba un helado, pero él no pareció molesto con lo que encontró y se instaló cómodamente en una de las butacas. El auditorio era muy pequeño, y las luces se atenuaron para que los artistas comenzaran a tocar sus melodías. Mina relajó los hombros y se dejó ir al escuchar las suaves notas. Había sido un fin de semana muy estresante, y aún más el día de hoy. No había dormido bien esos días, y de los nervios tampoco pudo almorzar. Y ahí se estaba muy cómoda y calientita... la música era tan relajante, que sin querer cerró los ojos. Era tan agradable estar así, si no tuviera tanta hambre...

Soñó que estaba en una venta de pasteles parecida al festival. Al principio tenía muchos en su mesa, pero Serena comenzaba a llevárselos todos, y ella tenía mucha hambre, y no quería dejarle ninguno. Buscaba desesperadamente algún panecillo, o un dulce... algo que le calmara las tripas que le rugían en la panza. Encontró una montaña de galletas de trufa, y se lanzó a ellas. ¡Era tan feliz! Del cielo caían caramelos en vez de gotas de lluvia, y veía a Serena pasearse muy jocosa por una fuente de chocolate... quería meterse, pero cuando miró su mesa, ¡ella se había llevado sus dulces!

—¡NOOO, ESE PEDAZO DE FLAN ES MÍO! —lloriqueó (y gritó), a la par que abría los ojos.

—¡Mina!

Volteó a la voz escandalizada y miró a Yaten.

—¿Qué?¿cómo?¿cuándo?—ella parpadeó y miró a todos lados, aturdida.

Ahí seguía el auditorio, con todos los asistentes en sus butacas pero girados extrañamente hacia su dirección, los intérpretes incluso se habían detenido y Yaten estaba a su lado, tan cabreado estaba segura que si aún tuviera poderes, la aniquilaría en un segundo con ellos.

—¡Vale, ya tuve suficiente! —espetó molesto, y se levantó.

—¡Espera, Yaten!

Mina salió corriendo detrás de él, ignorando las carcajadas o quejas de los asistentes que la criticaban al pasar.

Asustada y preocupada, Mina iba a rogarle que se detuviera para que ella pudiera explicarle las cosas (aunque no tenía idea de qué inventaría para haberse quedado dormida en su primera cita y por nada del mundo explicaría su sueño), pero tras dar varias vueltas en el hall del edificio, Yaten no parecía ya querer matarla. Le dio la espalda un buen rato y después se giró hacia ella.

—Bueno, ¿y qué quieres hacer? —preguntó.

Era muy propio de Yaten ir al grano, pero aquello no lo entendía para nada.

—¿Cómo? —pestañeó.

El muchacho cerró los ojos con indignación.

—Es obvio que viniste aquí sólo porque yo quería, pero estás incómoda y eso me pone incómodo a mí también. Debe haber un lugar en el podamos estar y que no tenga que pasar ridículos ni tú fingir comportarte como adulta, cuando no lo eres ni hay necesidad de ello.

Mina frunció el entrecejo, enfadada. Yaten era un idiota dominante y magalómano, pero... un momento. No se estaba yendo, ni la había mandado al cuerno... de hecho, parecía que quería seguir pasando tiempo con ella ¿verdad? O no le estaría preguntando su opinión.

Así que pensó en el lugar en el que siempre se sentiría como pez en el agua y...

.

.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —murmuró Yaten, una vez que se encontraron en la puerta de aquella sala llena de luces coloridas y titilantes, pantallas y ruidos de campanillas y típicos de los juegos de video.

Había un montón de máquinas a elegir, desde el clásico pinball, hasta las guerras de soldados con rifles de utilería o para matar zombies, los de baile o el billar, los deportivos y los autos de carreras. Mucha variedad, color y ruido. Era el centro de videojuegos más grande de la ciudad.

Mina se dirigió a él dando saltitos, con energías renovadas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era como una niña en una mañana de Navidad. Parecía que le habían puesto una inyección doble de dopamina, y Yaten no pudo evitar ponerse algo nervioso y reticente ante la idea, aunque ya no podría echarse para atrás pues él mismo le había dado el poder para elegir.

Las siguientes dos horas fueron una procesión de absurdos bastante divertidos, junto con otras cosas más ordinarias.

Mina nunca había pisado ése sitio sin Serena o Seiya, y no pensó que Yaten diera con el perfil de compañero para pasar momentos así, al menos no cuando la única imagen que tenía de él era de seriedad absoluta o preferencia por gustos sofisticados sobre cosas que ella no sabía ni pronunciar, menos disfrutar.

Se la pasaron recorriendo cuánto juego le llamaba la atención a Mina. Nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza, pero Yaten a pesar de la apariencia que daba, era muy buen rival, y la verdad es que le costaba mucho superarlo, cuando lo conseguía. Al final cuando estaban en una partida de pin pon en la que fue derrotada cinco a cero, Mina se fastidió y tuvo que valerse de algunas tretas un poco sucias para quitarle la concentración, como empujar el taco del billar para que fallara deliberadamente los tiros, jalarle la manga de la camisa al lanzar los dardos o hacerle chistes subidos de tono, que le quitaban toda la tensión y la formalidad al asunto de la cita.

—¿En serio esto es comida? —le preguntó Yaten examinando el _hot dog_ que ella había puesto en su mano, como si fuera algo peligroso y venenoso, una vez que ella regresó de la barra de comidas rápidas cuando les entregaron sus pedidos.

—Es delicioso, pruébalo. No puedo creer que nunca hayas comido uno.

—¿Y de qué está hecho? —preguntó otra vez con desconfianza, dejándolo sobre la mesa.

—Eso no importa, no creo que te vayas a morir —insistió Mina rodando los ojos —. Vamos, no seas mañoso, Yaten. Tienes que experimentar.

—Tus experimentos suelen acabar en tragedia. Además, si no quieres decirme es porque seguro se trata de algo asqueroso —farfulló él. Mina sabía lo que llevaba una salchicha, había visto ése documental con Serena y ambas habían quedado medio traumatizadas, pero no dejaron de comerlos—. ¡Y no soy mañoso! Sólo precavido.

—Sí, sí. Un mañoso muy precavido.

Mina le dio una gran mordida al suyo y lo miró con desfachatez, mientras masticaba. Yaten, presionado, respiró hondo e hizo lo mismo de mala gana. Lo pasó con cierta dificultad, y luego le dio un gran trago a la soda, como si quisiera deshacerse del sabor.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Mina arqueando las cejas.

—Es seco, y algo burdo... pero... supongo que está bien.

Mina sonrió.

Era muy parecido a estar con un amigo, una tarde cualquiera. Con entretenimientos tontos, comunes y corrientes, con risas y competencias con su cuota suficiente de malicia pero sin caer en resentimientos serios... pero también era diferente. Muy diferente. Su presencia y sus toques casuales por los juegos seguían atrofiando sus funciones cognitivas y colgándole una sonrisa lela en la cara cada vez que él la complacía en algún capricho o lo notaba tan jovial, cosa poco habitual en él.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora? —preguntó alegremente Mina, luego de darle un sorbo al refresco envasado que compartían — . ¿Qué tal un reto ninja?

Yaten miró unos segundos la máquina de artes marciales, pero luego llamó su atención un gran simulador en tamaño real de un Ferrari deportivo.

—Mejor una carrera —desafió sonriendo. Sus ojos verdes resplandecían con las luces variopintas del ambiente —. A menos que no quieras... _experimentar_ —picó.

La sonrisa de pilla de Mina se amplió.

—He tenido varios récords en ésta, no es nuevo para mí. Así que no creo que puedas derrotarme —presumió Mina acomodándose en su sitio, con las manos al volante. Yaten hizo lo mismo, y apuntó:

—Entonces quien pierda hará la tarea de historia del otro por una semana entera, ¿qué dices?

—¡Dos semanas! —Mina duplicó la apuesta emocionada, y Yaten se rió.

—Vale, ¡pero sin trampas Aino!

—Hecho —dijo solemnemente, y se dieron la mano. Mina se recuperó del cosquilleo agradable que le dejó en los dedos y se concentró en la pantalla, con el ceño fruncido, como si aquello fuera cosa de vida o muerte.

Basta decir que ganó Mina las tres vueltas seguidas -incluida la revancha-, con semejante incentivo.

Caminaron otro cuarto de hora por los escaparates de la avenida principal, y al desviarse por las zonas residenciales, Mina señaló en dirección a lo que parecía un enorme jardín, alejado de las tiendas y calles transeúntes.

—Ah, recuerdo que allá hay un parque precioso —suspiró.

Yaten miró hacia el cielo y chasqueó los labios. Había varias nubes color grisáceo sobre sus cabezas.

—Quizá debiéramos ir a alguna cafetería, apuesto que va a llover.

—¡Nah, no lloverá! —neceó Mina con una risita escéptica. Yaten entrecerró sus ojos verdes con recelo mientras la seguía. ¿Por qué Mina era tan poco práctica? Era obvio que llovería. Más tarde o más temprano, pero bueno, optó por no darle la contraria.

Por supuesto que apenas cruzaron el puente que coronaba el pequeño arroyo del parque (porque Mina quería ver a los peces) un trueno resonó por todo el parque, y en segundos, el chubasco cayó sobre ellos como si se derramara un cubo.

Tuvieron que correr y refugiarse, literalmente, debajo de un tobogán muy cómico y tierno con forma de hipopótamo, donde lo que debiera ser su hocico abierto, salía la resbaladín. Era el juego para niños que estaba a más a mano y tenía un techo.

Yaten comenzó a refunfuñar que al menos podría haberlo guiado un poco más adelante y estarían en un kiosko como la gente normal, y no metidos en el estómago de un animal de color púrpura y sentados en una mesita donde los niños se sentaban a colorear y pasarse gérmenes. Todo eso resultaba de lo más insultante para alguien como él, aunque no dijo éso último.

—Está bien, está bien, me equivoqué al venir aquí—se rió Mina cuando Yaten le echó otra mirada filosa, y se peinaba con molestia el flequillo plateado, que estaba húmedo.

—No me digas.

—Yo solía jugar aquí de niña —dijo Mina mirando el techo redondo, que estaba pintado con un montón de dibujos como estrellas y lunas —, me escondía aquí y me imaginaba que era una astronauta. Ya no me acordaba que era así por dentro.

Yaten pareció distraerse de su mal humor, subió las piernas en el banquillo de piedra porque el agua comenzaba a filtrarse por la pequeña entrada y dijo:

—Creería que jugabas a ser cantante, mientras usabas un peine por micrófono o algo así.

—Eso fue después. Hace mucho, mi padre encontró una radio vieja en el sótano, decía que quería arreglarlo. De adentro salieron varias arañitas diminutas, y yo le pregunté que hacían ahí. Me dijo que eran ellas las que cantaban desde adentro... ¿adivina quién pasó años tratando de ver cantando a las arañas desde entonces?

—Claro, ya estabas zafada desde cría.

—¡Ay, a veces eres tan...! —Mina giró la cabeza indignada, mostrando su perfil derecho, pero enseguida su rostro se tornó de sospecha, como si recordara algo —. Es cierto, yo ya te conté una confidencia, Yaten. Debes contarme algo también.

—Pero si yo no te pedí que... —Mina le atosigó con sus ojos enormes y brillosos, con un gesto fingido entre de súplica y amenaza; y él se revolvió en su lugar, incómodo. No era como si pudiera salir de ahí de todos modos con semejante chaparrón, así que bajó los hombros con resignación y preguntó arisco —. ¿Como qué?

—Podrías decirme por qué me besaste —propuso pícara. Yaten gruñó y se apartó instintivamente unos centímetros. Mina era muy voluble, un minuto era una chica vergonzosa intimidada por él y en otro le soltaba algo así, tan coqueta y astuta. A lo mejor era cosa normal de la adolescencia, porque a él le pasaba algo similar.

Carraspeó, antes de armar la oración.

—Porque quería hacerlo —Mina tamborileó los dedos, completamente insatisfecha, y tras segundos de silencio comenzó a picarle las costillas a Yaten—. ¡Todavía no termino! Eres una desesperada insoportable. Pues... bueno, yo...

Yaten posó sus ojos hacia la mesita de concreto, donde había rayones y corazones marcados con las iniciales de parejitas que seguramente que ya habían estado por ahí, y confesó algo ruborizado:

—Yo... soñé contigo. Una vez. Y cuando desperté, supe que quería hacerlo. Y por eso lo hice. Por eso, y también por Seiya, ¡ya me tenía harto!

Mina parpadeó impresionada y muerta de curiosidad.

—¿Seiya?

—Creo que él tenía razón, y además estaba todo el tiempo contigo. Y bueno, no me importaba, hasta que... empezó a importar. O más bien, ya no me gustó —Yaten no pareció notar su involuntaria -y definitivamente- celosa respuesta, y Mina abrió la boca, anonadada.

—Seiya es sólo un amigo —musitó. Su voz era opacada por el concierto de agua que caía afuera, pero él la oyó perfectamente.

—Pues no me gustó —ratificó Yaten con una mueca, encogiéndose de hombros.

Y bueno... ese era el gran descubrimiento del día. Mina sonrió disimuladamente mientras observaba la lluvia, y sin muchos preámbulos, se fió de él. Supo que lo que le decía Yaten era suficiente, y era verdad. Porque seguía, y _seguiría_ creyendo, que la verdad siempre sale de los labios de la persona a quien uno más quiere, y por tanto, de quien uno más se fía.

El cielo se despejó al cabo de una media hora, y pasó del color ocre y rosado del atardecer a oscurecerse en un azul muy sutil. Quedó a su paso una noche húmeda pero no fría, donde se percibían los aromas de las plantas y las flores, y se escuchaban los típicos insectos nocturnos con claridad, dado que el vecindario donde vivía Mina era muy tranquilo. Las luces de las casas ya empezaban a encenderse, al igual que las de las calles.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del hogar de Mina, Yaten soltó con voz cansina:

—Es la cita más extraña y revoltosa que he tenido...

La rubia suspiró agachando la cabeza. Quizá era cierto, había hecho un papelón en el museo y sabía que correr bajo la lluvia o los tontos juegos no sería agradable para él. Lamentó que pensara diferente, porque a pesar de las imperfecciones de todo el día, ella se había sentido muy dichosa, sólo con su compañía y más con lo que le había confesado en el parque, que aunque quedaban aún medio ambiguas sus interpretaciones, para ella significaban un mundo. Sintió ganas de entrar ya a su casa porque aquella introducción podría no pintar para nada bueno. Incluso ya estaba preparando las piernas para arrancar, cuando él inesperadamente le levantó el mentón, obligándola a mirarle:

—Y aún así, creo que nunca me había divertido tanto.

—¿En serio? —preguntó deslumbrada y colorada por la acción.

—Sí.

Los dos se miraron largos instantes, y el corazón de Mina le aporreaba el pecho a un ritmo frenético, mientras las mejillas le ardían ante su mirada escrutadora. Yaten se inclinó lentamente, y esta vez no sacó ninguna hojita. Sus labios fueron el mismo colchón exquisito de tibieza que había probado días atrás, y que la habían dejado igual de fascinada, convirtiéndola en una masa temblorosa de embravecidas hormonas femeninas, todas clamando por él. De sus pies sintió como si salieran alitas invisibles y dieran la sensación que se elevaba en el aire conforme se profundizaba...

Ay, dioses, cómo le gustaba estar en sus brazos. Aunque fuera un idiota dominante y megalómano, es decir, era _su_ idiota dominante y megalómano... y no iba a cambiarlo por nada ni por nadie, no si él se lo permitía. En su interior, se agitaban otra vez las emociones como remolinos, que habían estado medio dormidas, muy hondo desde hace días, habían despertado y reavivado con su beso.

Luego él se separó, quedando sólo el ruido de los grillos de fondo y una farola parpadeando como únicos testigos.

—Um... tenemos público.

—¿Ah? —Mina estaba medio mareada todavía, y tardó en reaccionar —. No, no es posible —saltó mirando alarmada hacia su casa —. Mis padres siempre llegan tarde del trabajo.

—Mmm, del tipo... felino.

Mina profirió una retahíla de maldiciones mentalmente.

—Voy a matar a Artemis —dijo, sin embargo.

—Parece que tienes un guardaespaldas peligroso, debo irme con cuidado —comentó Yaten cómico, mirando hacia la ventana. La figura de orejas puntiagudas desapareció al verse descubierta —. Será mejor que me marche.

—No te vayas todavía —murmuró Mina con voz anhelante.

—Mañana tenemos clases, y con lo que te cuesta madrugar...

Ella se sonrojó, y ahora no por el beso, si no por el comentario.

—Bueno, eso es cierto —aceptó.

Yaten se echó el maletín a la espalda, y le dijo alejándose:

—No es como si no nos vayamos a volver a ver de todas formas.

Mina, que ya había bajado de las nubes, pudo hilvanar una frase coherente.

—Sí, bueno, en el instituto —concedió de mala gana —, con los demás.

Él se rió.

 _"Qué bonito sonido"_ pensó Mina para sus adentros, pero él prosiguió captando de nuevo su atención.

—También sin los demás.

Ella asintió esperanzada y con una sonrisa sutil, empujó la reja del porche su casa para entrar. Antes, se le ocurrió una idea para mosquearlo un poco.

—Oye Yaten —él se giró desde su sitio —. Sangre, víceras y grasa de cerdo...

Él hizo una expresión perturbada.

—¿Disculpa?

— _Hot dog..._

—Aghr, sabía que era algo asqueroso —resopló el platinado arrugando la nariz. Luego caviló y repuso con malicia —. ¿Pues sabes qué? Yo en realidad te dejé ganar en la carrera.

—¡No es cierto!—respingó escandalizada.

—Eso dices tú —se despidió.

Mina negó con la cabeza, mientras sonreía y abría el picaporte de su casa. ¿Por qué tenía siempre que pillarla descolocada?

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, quiso que el tiempo volara y ya fuera de mañana.

.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas:**

¡Hola queridinas mías! Me alegra haber actualizado nuevamente y sin tanto retraso... este capítulo se me fue como agua y es que deseaba tanto que Mina y Yaten tuvieran aunque fuera una cita... *-* que lo incluí antes de darle cierre a ésta historia. Y sí, eso significa lo que están pensando y leyendo: **no es el final**. No me extenderé mucho (aunque peco de decir eso y hacer lo contrario, perdón), simplemente, saben, si lo terminaba me iba a quedar demasiado largo el capítulo, así que decidí dividirlo y complementarlo un poco más.

A lo que vamos, ¿les agradó? Yaten al fin admitió ciertas cosas, muy importantes a mi parecer. Entiéndase que él no es de los que abre el corazón y recita poesías, más bien, se deja llevar un poco por lo que Mina lo orilla. Dice poco, pero hace mucho ¿qué no? XD Pero sí, básicamente admitió que ella le gusta y lo reafirmó con ése segundo beso. ¿Qué ocurrirá con ellos?¿se harán novios? Pues eso no lo sé, o sí, pero no tiene caso decirlo... si puedo escribirlo. (?)

Dejen reviews, hagan feliz a la vieja Kay que les dio capi para el fin de semana :p

Gracias a Mariannys y Joana por sus comentarios en modo "guest" que aunque no puedo extenderme, les agradezco enormemente que escriban para dar ánimos. :)


	8. Perteneces a mi lado

**.**

 **"Canción secreta de amor"**

por Kay More

.

 **.**

 **7\. Perteneces a mi lado**

 **.**

Para quien haya estado enamorada aunque sea sólo una vez, sabe cómo funciona la cosa: un espíritu molestamente positivo y cursi te posee, te hace sonreírle a todo, cantar en voz alta aunque sea vergonzoso, caminar a brinquitos, tener el estómago constantemente invadido por las mariposas coloridas y sobre todo, una sensación de globo inflado en el pecho, que aunque debería resultar molesto, te hace sentir más que feliz... como drogada sin estarlo.

Mina lucía su mejor sonrisa luminosa al otro día, y no se había quedado dormida en la mañana, a pesar de que le había costado mucho trabajo conciliar el sueño por la emoción. Incluso la gente normal, con sus habituales modos perezosos o apáticos como un estudiante promedio, le parecían increíblemente agrios o malhumorados en comparación de ella.

Estaba fresquita como lechuga recién lavada, e impermeable a sufrir las calamidades del mundo exterior, y por supuesto, como cereza del pastel, llevaba colgada la misma expresión de ingenua felicidad.

¡Ah, la vida era perfecta!

Siguió picoteando su ensalada de frutas, ajena a todo el bullicio que la rodeaba. Estaba la mayoría del grupo de amigos en una mesa grande, de la cafetería de la escuela. Almorzando y a la par, cada uno libraba su propia batalla personal. Amy y Taiki estaban muy concentrados intercambiando las respuestas de una guía de estudio de cálculo, y Serena les robaba de sus emparedados olvidados cada que se distraían, porque para variar, no llevaba consigo su almuerzo. Seiya escuchaba música con sus audífonos, meneaba la cabeza y se mecía en su silla con gesto ausente, tamborileando con los dedos sobre la mesa el ritmo de la canción que sólo existía en su mente.

—¡Buenos días! —Lita se unió al grupo, cargando la bolsita verde pastel y moño rosa en la que diariamente llevaba su comida —. A ti no necesito preguntarte Mina, te ves rozagante —le dijo a la aludida. Nadie notó el comentario como algo importante, todos seguían en lo suyo. Seiya en su nube musical, Amy y Taiki en el país de las matemáticas y Serena imaginándose una pizza.

Mina se puso las manos sobre las mejillas, haciéndose la tímida.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó en un retintín.

—Pues sí... es raro que no estés quejándote de lo asquerosa que es la vida de una estudiante de preparatoria —se burló —. Esto... hola pequeña, ¿quieres un poco?

Serena prácticamente había estado relamiéndose en cuanto Lita destapó el grande recipiente que contenía toda clase de delicias caseras: Arroz frito con vegetales, bollitos de queso crema y salchichas en forma de pulpos en salsa primavera. Los sándwiches empaquetados de Amy quedaron en el olvido y Serena se fue por una oferta más apetitosa.

—¡Muchas gracias! —exclamó feliz, y empezó a arrasar con todo lo que podía.

—Serena, no tienes vergüenza —le reprendió Mina cerrando los ojos, y se llevó un gajo de mandarina a los labios —. Por lo menos deja que Lita coma algo prime...

—Buenos días.

Una silla a dos lugares de donde estaban las chicas hablando pero en a misma mesa se arrastró, y Yaten ocupó su lugar con una bandeja de comida. Desde que Seiya y Yaten volvían a dirigirse la palabra, la tensión disminuyó notablemente en el grupo y ahora todos volvían a comer en el mismo sitio, sin miedo a represalias ni escenas de guerrilla. Mina se quedó de piedra un segundo por la sorpresa, como una estatua encantada. Él no se dio cuenta y miró a todos por turnos para ver en qué andaban. Cuando le tocó a Mina, Yaten le sonrió de modo discreto, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¡Buee-bue-buenos días, je, je...! —replicó muy colorada, picando su comida robóticamente, y aún mirándolo.

Pretendía trinchar un trocito de manzana al mismo tiempo, cuando...

—¡DAAAAGHRRRR, tontaaaaa!

El alarido provenía de la garganta de Seiya, que rompió con toda la atmósfera normal y pacífica del momento. Todo ocurrió al mismo tiempo: Mina se giró instintivamente en fracción de segundos, ante la expresión contrastada de todos. Yaten parpadeó desconcertado, Amy apenas levantó la cara y Taiki arqueó una ceja con irritabilidad, al parecer le molestaba más ser interrumpido en su revisión de estudio que la agresión homicida de la que acababa de ser víctima su hermano menor. Lita se echó hacia atrás en un movimiento defensivo, como si fuera a tocarle también a ella, y Serena contemplaba inmóvil y horrorizada la escena. Incluso se puso azul, y se le cayó de la boca un pedacito de salchicha...

—¡Aaay, perdóoon, ja, ja! —se carcajeó Mina, tanto de nervios como de vergüenza, cuando vio lo que había hecho. Entonces desenterró el tenedor de plástico de la mano de Seiya como si fuera un simple bistec, y él gritó otra vez —. Fue sin...

—¡Eres una psicópata, Minako! ¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?!—lloriqueó Seiya mirándose con terror el dorso de la mano.

Serena seguía perdiendo color a cada segundo. Notaba como de la piel del muchacho salían tres diminutas gotitas de sangre al mismo tiempo, de los agujeros que le había dejado ahí el... "arma".

—¡Perdón! —replicó Mina mucho más colorada, poniéndose una mano detrás de la cabeza y siguió riéndose como histérica. Luego tomó una servilleta que estaba a mano y se la extendió—. Es que me distraje un poquitín...

Él se la arrebató de la mano con furia.

—¡Pues fíjate para donde apuntas cuando babeas grandísima zoquete, casi me dejas sin mano!

Mina vio que incluso tenía un par de lágrimas retenidas en el borde de sus ojos azules, pero no lloró. Probablemente sólo porque Serena estaba ahí.

—¡Ya me disculpé, no seas exagerado!

—¡Pudiste haberme clavado un ojo! —bramó ofendido, y luego habló como si recitara el titular de una revista sensacionalista— ¡Ya quiero ver: Seiya Kou, la estrella más atractiva e importante del momento, manco! ¡O tuerto!

—¡Es un tenedor y no un hacha, dramático! —reclamó Mina cerrando su mano en un puño.

—¡Pues eres una completa cavernícola entonces, porque me dolió como si lo fuera!

Taiki había dejado caer su bolígrafo con impaciencia, listo para ponerle un alto a aquella riña, cuando una vocecita irrumpió la pelea de los dos chicos.

—Pobre Seiya... —murmuró Serena muy afligida.

La chica rubia de coletas tomó su mano con delicadeza y se fijó en la herida, con sus ojos enormes brillando de auténtica preocupación. Seiya suspiró satisfecho.

—Gracias, Bombón. Tú eres la única que me entiende.

Al final de la mesa, Yaten soltó un "¡Ja!" escéptico.

—¿Te duele mucho?

Él iba a decir que no de modo valiente, porque eso de hacerse el débil no era atractivo para ninguna chica, pero luego se le prendió el foco y pensó que para un alma tan caritativa como la princesa de la Luna, un hombre herido no pasaba inadvertido. No podía perder la oportunidad de aprovechar aquella desgracia a su favor.

—Bastante, creo que voy a necesitar puntadas...

—¡Oh, no! —gimió Serena, como si acabaran de decirle que tenía una enfermedad terminal.

—¡Y nunca vuelva a tocar la guitarra!

—¡Oh, noooo!

Taiki, desde su sitio, sonrió mirando sus apuntes y negó con la cabeza. Seiya era muy astuto. Yaten soltó otro bufido.

—Si quieres podemos decir a la prensa que es una marca de nacimiento —propuso el platinado dándole un gran mordisco a su manzana amarilla —. Sería muy humillante contar la verdad.

Enseguida, Seiya le echó una mirada de bala.

—¡Todo ésto es tu culpa, enano! —le gritó. A este punto, Ami y Taiki ya no les prestaban atención y Lita había vuelto a comer con apetito renovado. Mina agachaba la cabeza aún apenada, y sólo Serena les miraba muy interesada, sin soltar la mano de Seiya y él inteligentemente, sin retirarla, claro está.

—¿Por qué?

—Ésta lela —y refirió a Mina con su dedo pulgar (de la mano buena)—, siempre comete puras estupideces cuando estás cerca y ésta vez no fue la excepción.

Mina se puso del color de un tomate maduro, y tomó esta vez el cuchillo para amenazarle. ¿Cómo podía decir éso, así como así?

—¿Qué dijisteeee?

Pero Yaten sólo miró a Mina, y parpadeó ruborizándose de modo muy tenue. Después le mostró su perfil derecho a su hermano, ignorándolo con desdén y mirando a otra parte.

—¿Y qué? —replicó sin más.

Serena miró atentamente a los dos mientras se rascaba la barbilla y entrecerraba sus ojos. Aquello estaba muy raro con su mejor amiga y ése chico, y de más estaba decir que iba a averiguarlo.

.

.

A la salida de clases, todas se dirigieron por "coincidencia" al Crown's. La cafetería donde Andrew trabajaba y a la que antes solían acudir antes todo el tiempo, pero que conforme se fueron llenando de actividades y se hicieron mayores, fueron espaciando más sus visitas. Además de que la competencia era amplia en la calle No. 10.

—Oigan, ¿se puede saber qué hacemos aquí a ésta hora? Yo tengo muchísima tarea —se incomodó Amy mientras revolvía su té con leche —. Y me estresa estar aquí sin mis libros, porque no puedo adelantar nada.

—Esperamos a que llegue Rei —repuso Serena muy solemne. Frente a ella había dos copas largas vacías, donde hasta hace minutos había un par de helados de chocolate y crema —. Ella sale más tarde que nosotras, recuérdenlo.

—Es cierto, yo pensaba hornear la nueva receta de un flan —murmuró Lita, recargándose en una mano y mirando por la ventana —. Y tengo quehaceres domésticos pendientes... ¿qué es tan urgente?

Serena dejó la pregunta de Lita al aire.

—¿Y tú, Mina? —preguntó Serena con un tonillo juicioso —. ¿También tienes algo qué hacer hoy?

Mina, que estaba jugueteando con una pajilla fosforescente debajo de la nariz, no captó.

—¿Eh?

—Pareces muy ocupada últimamente —insistió Serena levantando las cejas —. Ayer te llamé varias veces a tu casa y no atendiste.

Mina instantáneamente se puso derecha, como un soldadito, y dejó caer la pajilla en la mesa.

—Ah, no... er... pues estuve vagando por ahí, y jugando videojuegos —era pésima para mentir, así que era mejor no inventar nada muy descabellado o se le caería el teatro en un segundo —. Y luego... pues es que llegué tarde a casa. ¡Je, je! Nada importante.

—Muuuy tarde —apuntó Serena aún con sospecha —. Estuviste bostezando toda la mañana.

—Eso no es raro —comentó Lita con una gotita en su cabeza.

—Pues yo... eh... ¡Ah, ahí viene Rei! —interrumpió Mina mirando hacia la ventana —. ¡Por aquíii! —canturreó.

Pero ni siquiera cuando la pelinegra les contó que se había encontrado a un chico guapísimo en la avenida y le ayudó a levantar su mochila cuando chocaron por accidente, sirvió para distraer a Serena de su misión.

—Vale, ya estuvo bien de rodeos. ¿Qué se traen tú y Yaten, eh? ¡No lo niegues! ¡Y no, tampoco puedes escupir el jugo! —amenazó reteniendo el vaso a su amiga y aplastándolo contra su boca.

Con las mejillas infladas, Mina y todas las chicas se quedaron estoicas. Al final, Mina pasó con gran dificultad el líquido y suspiró. Las demás también suspiraron, pero de alivio, porque ninguna terminó rociada con naranja dulce. No tenía caso ocultarlo, de todas formas. Lo que ocurría es que estaba feliz, tan, tan feliz, que a veces sentía que tanta felicidad no era posible, y podría desbaratarse en cualquier momento si contaba ése secreto.

Las chicas aguardaron expectantes, y Mina les contó el día que habían pasado juntos y como habían estado las cosas, pero no podía ocultar su emoción. Comenzó a patalear y a negar con la cabeza y las manos en las mejillas arreboladas, a medida que su historia avanzaba.

—¡Ay, no sé, todo es muy raro! Pero creo que ahora la suerte por fin me ha cambiado —confesó —¡Estoy segura de que ahora nos irá muy bien!

Rei levantó una ceja, y miró a las demás chicas. Todas tenían cara de duda aún.

—O sea... ¿que son novios?

—Eh... pues... no sé —respondió ella jugueteando con sus dedos índice en su regazo. Luego levantó un brazo con triunfo —. Pero ahora sí sé que le gusto. _¡Lo sé!_

—¿Te lo dijo? —preguntó Serena.

—Mmm, no exactamente...

—¡Te dio una carta! —adivinó Lita con cara soñadora, y juntando sus manos —. Las cartas me encantan. ¡Qué romántico es Yaten!

A Mina le salió una gotita en la sien. Para nada había sucedido eso, y para nada se imaginaba a Yaten escribiendo una carta de amor.

—No, nada de éso —aclaró.

—¡Ya sé, te obsequió flores! —propuso Amy sonriente. Las demás asintieron —. Porque un hombre no le da flores a una mujer que no le guste... —dedujo inmediatamente.

—No, tampoco...

—¿Y entonces? —se desesperó Rei —. Dilo ya, que esto parece reality show.

—Pues hicimos éso... —cotilleó, poniéndose otra vez colorada y haciendo un movimiento sugerente con la mano —. Ustedes saben.

—¿Eso? —repitió Serena y se rascó la cabeza —. ¿Qué cosa?

—¡Ay, Serena, ya sabes! —se rió Mina con picardía —. Cosas que sólo hacen los adultos. _Eso._..

—¿Esoooo? —corearon todas a la vez.

Rei se cruzó de brazos viendo hacia el suelo. Serena tamborileó los dedos con confusión y Amy se puso una mano en la barbilla, muy concentrada. Lita sólo ladeó la cabeza y jugó con uno de los mechones que salía de su coleta.

Fueron sólo segundos de deducción, hasta que Rei gritó escandalizada.

—¿ESOOOO?

—¡Eso! —exclamó Amy muy roja, tapándose la boca con la mano.

—Eso —confirmó Lita mordiendo sus uñas.

—¿Qué pasa, chicas? —les dijo Andrew apareciendo de pronto y retirando los vasos sucios —. ¿Irán a ver ésa película de terror? Dicen que es buenísima...

—¡ESOOO! —protestó Rei ignorando a Andrew, y se lanzó hacia Mina zarandeándola del cuello del uniforme —. ¡No puedes, eres muy joven! ¿Usaste protección? ¿quieres que busquemos un folleto?

—Qué irresponsable —susurró Amy, cerrando los ojos con pena y asumiendo mil cosas.

—¡Oye, suéltame, me-me-due-e-e-leeee! —se quejó ella mientras su cabeza se hacía adelante y hacia atrás como si le estuviera dando un ataque epiléptico. Todo el mundo las estaba mirando.

Mina se zafó con brusquedad, respirando dificultosamente.

—¡Vale, ya está bien!

—¡No debiste permitir que Yaten se robara la flor de tu inocencia! —le señaló Serena con acusación —. ¡Debiste "guardarla" hasta el matrimonio!

—¿La f-f-flor...? —tartamudeó Rei con los pelos de punta.

Serena siguió:

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Lo hicieron ayer? ¿Por eso no estabas en tu casa? ¡Sí, por eso Yaten estaba tan raro en la cafetería! ¡Waaaa, Mina ya no es señoritaaaa y yo pude haberlo evitadoooo!

Y empezó a berrear a moco tendido sobre la mesa.

—Caramba, creo que no hablan de películas —repuso Andrew incómodo y colorado, y se esfumó de ahí.

—¿Hoeeee? —Mina se puso tan roja que casi le salía vapor de las orejas, y vio a sus amigas con enojo y decepción—. ¡Oigaaaan! ¡¿De qué diablos están hablando?!

—¡DE ESOOO! —volvieron a corear.

—¡Tontas, yo no hablaba de _ése_ éso, si no del _otro_ éso!

—¡Pues cuántos ésos hay! —exclamó Serena enfadada, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga.

Mina tomó aire.

—¡Sólo me besó! —aclaró. Las chicas cambiaron sus rostros a la par que soltaron un "aaaah" y agregó orgullosa —, ¡y _dos_ veces! ¡y fue genial!

La mayoría de las reacciones de las chicas disminuyeron en intensidad. Amy se limpió el sudor de la frente con una servilleta, Serena se echó a reír muy jocosa, pero juraba que Lita y Rei, aunque sonrientes, estaban un poquitín más desilusionadas. Nunca lo admitirían, pero Mina estaba segura que en el fondo, esperaban cotilleos emocionantes o subidos de tono, y escuchar experiencias diferentes sobre cosas que aún no les pasaban a ellas.

Una vez aclarado el punto, Rei se dirigió a Serena con un codazo:

—Así que... tranqui, que nadie se _robó la flor de la inocencia_ de Mina —se burló, y comenzó a reír a carcajadas —. ¡No sabía usabas ésas frases tan anticuadas, ja, ja!

—Así le dice mi mamá... —murmuró apenada, agachando la cabeza.

—Están locas —se ofendió Mina dándole otro largo trago a su jugo —. No puedo creer que piensen así de mí.

—No tiene nada de malo, es lo normal en la adolescencia —repuso Rei encogiéndose de hombros. Amy le miró reprobatoriamente.

—Oye, Mina... pero si... es decir, no entiendo —retomó la inteligente chica con una expresión contrariada —. Le dijiste a Rei que él no era tu novio, pero sí se besaron. ¿Qué son entonces?

Buena pregunta. Mina frunció el entrecejo.

—Yo... no lo había pensado. Pensé que... es decir, yo sé que no le soy indiferente ahora, pero tampoco me ha dicho nada...

—Tómalo con calma —aconsejó Lita guiñándole un ojo —. Tal vez él está tan confundido como tú.

Pero Rei negó con su dedo índice.

—¡No, claro que debes aclararlo! ¿Qué tal que sólo está jugando contigo? Ya sabes lo que dicen de los famosos.

—No creo que Yaten hiciera algo así —le defendió Amy. A la chica peliazul no le gustaba no tenerle buena voluntad a las personas.

—Pues tampoco se lleva el premio al hombre del año, ¿no? —discrepó Rei de modo pasional —. ¡La rechazó muchas veces! Y nosotras estuvimos ahí para juntar los pedazos rotos, no es justo que pase de nuevo.

Mina suspiró y bajó los ojos hacia su regazo. Sabía que Rei llevaba razón y sólo intentaba protegerla, y por eso no objetó nada.

—Pues yo creo que es genial —se entusiasmó Serena, y tomó las manos de Mina —. Hace días ya lo dabas ése amor por perdido, ¡y ahora parece haber renacido algo! Yo creo que debes estar contenta. Estoy segura que Yaten cambió de opinión, sólo dale tiempo de que te lo diga apropiadamente.

—Gracias, Sere —sonrió Mina con timidez.

.

.

Aunque Mina quería creer en la bondad de Serena y sus deseos alentadores, no le duraron demasiado tiempo aquella semana. Igual que un gusano que se mete a una manzana y empieza a comérselo por dentro, las dudas que entraron al cerebro de Mina desde ése momento no dejaron de atosigarla minuto a minuto. Por un lado, no quería apresurar las cosas, no quería ser la misma atosigante que siempre hacía que Yaten saliera corriendo por molestia o por miedo, pero tampoco quería ser la eterna enamorada idealista esperando en la torre que van a salvarla, no era su estilo y ya quería estar con él con todo lo que implicaba. Lo que ocurría era fantástico, y había dado una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados. Yaten ya no la esquivaba, no atacaba (a menos que tuviera que defenderse de Seiya) y no parecía molestarle su cercanía, pero tampoco se comportaba como un novio o alguien enamorado. ¿Qué significaba? Ella no quería perder la fe en él y lo que tenían, pero ante los comentarios de los demás no podía evitar desconfiar y temer que sus castillos de arena se deshicieran, como cuando pasan las olas.

Quería pedirle un consejo a Seiya, pero su amigo era demasiado impulsivo y la última vez que él intervino, Yaten se enfadó bastante por ello y acabaron peleados. Y apenas habían tenido una tregua, no quería volver a ponerse en medio de los dos hermanos.

Por eso, Mina se propuso a sí misma no cometer los mismos errores en días posteriores. Si quería acercarse a Yaten sólo tenía que hacerlo ¿no? No tenía porqué pedir ayuda a nadie. Ya era una chica madura y debía comportarse como tal.

Ejem... en teoría.

Aquella mañana se le pegaron las sábanas otra vez. El despertador, aunque sonaba como sirena de ambulancia parecía no ser suficiente, y al salir de la cama pisó sin querer la cola de Artemis (dejándolo más malhumorado que últimamente estaba, por lo de Yaten) y veloz como un rayo, se vistió a jaloneos y corrió escaleras abajo. Se llevó una tostada con mantequilla del plato donde debiera estar su desayuno completo, que no pudo comer y corrió hacia el instituto.

Antes de girar la esquina, miró su reloj de pulsera maldiciendo para sus adentros. Era muy, muy tarde, y a éstas alturas ya no podía darse el lujo de irse por donde siempre (donde solía encontrarse a Serena de camino). Necesitaba el súper atajo-especial-de emergencia-de Venus, como ella lo llamaba.

Derrapó al doblar una calle pequeña y casi se da de bruces con un letrero de reparaciones, pero se distrajo con lo siguiente que acababa de toparse, y se le quitó la frustración en seguida. De hecho, dio un pequeño grito de alegría. No recordaba la existencia de aquél lugar que cruzaba: un lindísimo y amplio parque cerrado, cubierto de fino césped y que en ése momento estaba lleno de los cerezos en flor de primavera. Recordaba haber acudido con sus amigas hace un par de años, y recordaba lo lindo que era para pasear, hacer un picnic o una... ¿cita? ¡Eso, una cita! Podría preguntarle a Yaten si le gustaría ir ahí, y aunque tendría que evocar otro milagro para cocinar algo decente, seguro que Lita estaría encantada de echarle una mano, ya que estaba tan entusiasmada con la idea del romance como ella.

¡Pero primero tendría que llegar al instituto para hacer eso!

La carrera la dejó exhausta y jadeante, pero logró obtener unos minutos de ventaja. Estaba metiendo sus cosas en el casillero a empujones, cuando Seiya la abordó de repente. Tenía una mirada resentida.

—Creí que éramos amigos, Aino.

—Oh, vamos, ya me disculpé cientos de veces —repuso Mina mirando el parche que llevaba en la mano —. No seas pesado, ¿qué más quieres que haga?

—Me refiero a Yaten. ¿Por qué soy el último en enterarme? Te recuerdo que yo te ayudé y gracias a mi magia especial es que cambiaron las cosas.

Mina arqueó una ceja.

—Sí bueno, yo también hice mi parte ¿sabes? —luego se ruborizó y se rascó la mejilla, nerviosa —. Perdóname, pero es que aún no sucede nada en concreto y quise esperar un poco. Oye pero ¿como sabes? ¿te lo dijo él?

Él hizo un gesto de poca importancia con la mano.

—Nah, ni torturándolo me diría que te besó por voluntad propia. Algo sí dijo, pero me pareció diferente a lo que dijo Serena.

—Claro —puso los ojos en blanco, su amiga no se guardaba nada —. Bueno, yo... espera, ¿dices que él te dijo algo diferente?¿diferente a qué?

Seiya se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando Bombón corrió el chisme, le pregunté a él. Para mosquearlo nomás, no porque me interesara saber de su fuente. Pero luego de darle la lata un rato, dijo que ustedes no eran "nada de nada". ¿Pues de qué van?

—¿Eso... dijo?

Él asintió una sola vez.

No le dio tiempo de sentirse mal o algo como eso, porque se percató que sus compañeros ya no se dirigían al aula, si no que los pasillos estaban vacíos. Se despidió brevemente de Seiya y corrió; atravesó el umbral de la puerta y se dejó caer en su asiento un segundo antes de que sonara el timbre, batiendo de nuevo un récord. El viejo profesor le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa, pero ella sólo sonrió con triunfo y hizo un gesto con su dedo índice y anular, muy jocosa.

—¡Ja! —murmuró entre dientes —. Una vez más, la gran Mina Aino no se dejó vencer por las trampas de los villanos.

Yaten, a su lado, la miró como si fuera un bicho raro. Mina no lo notó.

Y casi como si el maestro advirtiera de qué iban las cosas, anunció:

—Antes que nada, quiero que me entreguen sus redacciones sobre la Guerra Fría, porque para quienes _no_ hayan hecho la tarea (y miró a Mina directamente) pasarán toda la clase afuera trapeando el pasillo. Y además, cinco sesiones de detención por...

Mina palideció. ¡NOOOO!

—La... tarea... —gimió, mientras un aura azul y depresiva la rodeaba. Apoyó la cabeza en el pupitre con derrota —, ya decía yo que algo se me olvidaba. No es justo...

Y no solamente haría el ridículo haciéndola de conserje, si no que además sus próximas cinco tardes estarían en condena y no podría hacer nada de sus preciados planes... ¡qué desgracia!

—Hey —Yaten le llamó tocándola con dos dedos sobre su hombro. Ella levantó la vista llorosa, mientras los demás iban pasando sus hojas al frente —. Toma.

Mina miró el papel y lo tomó, entrecerrando sus ojos celestes. Si no se equivocaba al leer, ésa era la tarea. Lo era. Una redacción completita y bien hecha sobre la Guerra Fría.

Pero no era para que la copiara, porque llevaba su nombre. Claramente, al lado de la fecha, decía _Minako Aino._

Abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Ésto es...!

—¡Rápido! —le urgió el chico, cuando sólo faltaban unos cuantos por entregar. El maestro comenzó a sacar con satisfecha maldad su cuaderno de reportes y el típico marcador rojo para anotar la lista de los castigados. Dos estudiantes se dirigieron al pasillo para cumplir ya con su castigo.

—¡S-sí! —Mina reaccionó y entregó torpemente su hoja en el escritorio, pasando saliva con fuerza. El maestro le miró con malas pulgas, pero no pudo decirle nada.

Cuando la clase terminó, Mina estaba tan contenta, que se le había olvidado momentáneamente lo que le dijo Seiya hace rato. Pero también estaba muerta de curiosidad, así que se lo preguntó a Yaten apenas pudo.

Él sólo respondió con voz aburrida mientras guardaba sus libros:

—Porque sabía que no ibas a hacerla.

Mina se sonrojó. Sabía que ésa deducción no se debía a ninguna habilidad para predecir el futuro.

—Pero no tenías por qué... —insistió Mina cerrándole el paso entre los pupitres, cuando él se levantó. Yaten echó un vistazo alrededor con inquietud. Claramente comenzaba a mostrarse incómodo con la conversación y parecía dispuesto a librarse de ella —. Muchas gracias —le sonrió ampliamente.

Él dirigió sus ojos hacia la ventana.

—No quiero que me des las gracias.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no, fue una tontería.

—Yo no lo creo, fue un lindo gesto de tu parte... —le provocó Mina riendo.

Le causaba mucha gracia notar que se estaba poniendo nervioso, sin querer aceptar que claramente se había portado muy bien, salvándole el pellejo así. Yaten solía ser reservado y a veces hasta caía en lo hostil si se le ponía en una situación comprometedora. Y como había mencionado antes, Mina sabía que solamente se ponía así cuando se defendía. Y ahora no era a excepción, también estaba defendiéndose porque no soportaba que Mina lo halagara, pues implicaría reconocer que había hecho algo que no haría por nadie más, por mucho que lo negara ante Seiya o quien fuera.

—Yo sólo cumplí mi parte del trato —le aclaró haciéndose el rudo —¿No recuerdas? Tengo que hacerte la tarea por dos semanas.

Mina pestañeó. ¡Cierto! Había perdido en la carrera de coches, pero le dio igual, era más de lo mismo. Ya iba conociendo las artimañas de Yaten para zafarse de lo sentimental, siempre le daba un enfoque práctico a las cosas para no quedar expuesto. Además, nunca pensó que tuviera en cuenta tan en serio su acuerdo, y eso era tierno también... pues era una manera de demostrar que le importaba. Estaba segura que si ella hubiese perdido en el juego, ni se habría acordado. Era demasiado patosa.

Y eso era mejor todavía, así que Mina se inclinó hacia él:

—Sí tú lo dices... pero ¿seguro que no quieres que te de las gracias? —preguntó con tonillo meloso. balanceándose sobre sus pies —. Porque a mí me encantaría dártelas.

Yaten dio un imperceptible respingo cuando la tuvo tan cerca, pero dicho de ése modo y por la distancia a la que estaba, supo que entendió perfecto a qué se estaba refiriendo. Su cara de fastidio fue suplida por una pequeña sonrisa ladina y no había nadie más en el salón, salvo ellos dos.

—Supongo...

Comenzaron a acercarse casi al mismo tiempo, y Mina cerró los ojos antes, así que no supo bien en qué momento lo hizo él. Sólo fue consciente de lo que pasaba porque ya sentía su respiración cálida chocar contra su rostro y...

Un golpe se escuchó en alguna parte del salón, haciendo que ambos brincaran y viraran las cabezas hacia el origen del ruido.

—¡Vaya, vaya! Así que ustedes no son _nada de nada_ , ¿correcto? —comentó burlonamente Seiya. Desde la puerta se veía también la inconfundible silueta de la cabeza de Serena. La sombra de sus chongos en el piso la delataban aunque pretendiera esconderse. Más allá, Lita tenía una cara que clamaba a gritos hacer fiesta nacional.

Mina sintió sus orejas arder, y Yaten fingió que se le había caído algo del piso para poner distancia y retroceder.

—¿Qué se te ofrece? —le preguntó Mina de modo pasivo-agresivo.

Seiya amplió su sonrisa.

—Bombón dice que conoce un parque genial para ver los cerezos y comer, así que¿adivina? ¡Le propuse vayamos todos juntos mañana! ¿qué tal?

—Ah...

—¡Vamos, Mina! —apoyó Serena manoteando y saliendo de su escondite —. ¡Mañana es domingo! ¡Y sólo yo conozco el mejor lugar!

Mina suspiró resignada mientras una gotita de sudor le resbalaba en la nuca. Esa había sido su idea de pasar la tarde de mañana, pero no incluía a otras siete personas en ella.

—Yo me... voy adelantando —se excusó Yaten en seguida, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Seiya le siguió con los ojos y las cejas arqueadas.

—Cobarde —le espetó cuando pasó a su lado.

Mina hizo un puchero y cargó su maletín para seguir a los demás algo reticente, aunque trató de verle el lado bueno al asunto. Gracias a Yaten no se quedaría en detención ni hoy ni el resto de la semana que venía, y tendría la de hoy para hacer... ¿nada? Y mañana podría verlo, aunque junto con el oportuno de su amigo y el resto.

Aún así, Mina estaba un poco malhumorada al final de la tarde. Yaten prácticamente la había ignorado todo el día, incluso se apartó con brusquedad cuando ella le quiso ofrecer de su comida, imitando a la típica novia que le da de comer en la boca al chico en cuestión. Él rechazó la acción tajantemente y le dijo que lo "dejara tranquilo". Eso le molestó. No entendía como podía ser tan adorable en un minuto y un témpano de hielo al otro. Por eso, pensó que posiblemente, lo que Yaten le había dicho a Seiya no era por timidez, si no... porque más bien él no veía lo sucedido entre ellos como algo especial, y por eso no lo mostraba delante de terceros.

Sus caminos se dividieron en la avenida: Serena iba a ir con Rei de compras, así que se marchó para el templo. Lita prefirió acompañar a Taiki y Amy a la librería a buscar algún recetario de postres, y Seiya se hizo el importante y huyó también.

Al final quedó ella sola con Yaten, a quien no dejaba de lanzar chispas de recelo para ver si recapacitaba de su mal comportamiento. Yaten no entendió, pero le llegaba claramente la mala energía que la rubia le dirigía, así que carraspeó y le dijo con cuidado:

—¿Irás a casa?

Mina no lo miró. Se cruzó de brazos obstinadamente.

—Pues sí, eso es lo que hacen las chicas solas... se van solas, a hacer planes solas por su cuenta. O a quedarse en su casa... igualmente SOLAS.

—Son muchas repeticiones —murmuró Yaten aturdido.

—¡Y qué! —le recriminó Mina enfadada —. ¡Yo puedo hablar como quiera! Después de todo tú y yo no somos _nada_ _de nada_ _._..!

—Er...

—¿Qué?

—¡No, nada! —le replicó Yaten abrumado. Luego se arrepintió de haber dicho ésas palabras porque Mina pareció sulfurarse aún más, así que lo compuso —. Mira, yo tengo que ir a trabajar. Podrías venir, pero yo creo que te vas a aburrir y...

Mina cambió radicalmente su expresión.

—¿Trabajar? ¿a dónde? —preguntó acercándose a su rostro, como un gatito fisgón.

—Debo dar una entrevista en la Tokio FM World...

—¿¡La estación de radio!? —se emocionó instantáneamente. Yaten asintió haciéndose un poco hacia atrás —¿con conductores reales?— él asintió de nuevo, pero ésta vez de mala gana —¿y gente famosa REAL?

—¡Sí, demonios, todo es de verdad!

—¡Por supuesto que te acompañaré! —chilló Mina juntando sus manos y emitiendo estrellitas brillantes de los ojos —¡por nada me lo pierdo!

.

.

Mina estaba alucinada con todo lo que veía y oía en el edificio. Yaten _sugirió_ (ordenó) que mejor lo esperara en la salita de la recepción, pero ella _se ofreció_ (se entercó) en seguirlo y dar un recorrido por ahí, alegando que podría serle de utilidad para alguna cosa. Como recién se le acababa de pasar el berrinche, Yaten accedió, aunque no muy convencido. Aun cuando no estaban en ningún museo, tampoco era precisamente un parque de diversiones, y Mina tocaba, señalaba y hacía expresiones asombradas o emocionadas de cada cosa que se topaban en el camino y a la rubia le llamaba la atención. Cosa completamente fuera de lugar, como solía hacer.

—¡Es Yoshi Aresuke, mira!—gritó Mina zarandeando el brazo con emoción al platinado, que se zafó de modo huraño —. ¡Se ve más alto que en la tele! ¡Wow!

Tras el vidrio, el supuesto artista, su entrevistadora y el equipo de producción los miraron con desconcierto y molestia.

—¡Oye Minako, esto no es un zoológico! ¡Compórtate! —le reprendió jalándola de ahí.

—¡No lo puedo evitar, todo es como un sueño!

—Pues se convertirá en tu peor pesadilla si me sigues colmando la paciencia...

Mina sacó la lengua y sonrió.

—Vale, no te enojes... iré a la recepción.

Yaten se encontró con el hombre con el que tenía la cita, un reportero muy reconocido de la radio. Mina se quedó en el sofá en el que la habían sentenciado a permanecer durante los próximos noventa minutos, pero no duró mucho ahí. Era más inquieta que una lombriz cubierta con sal.

Supuso que, si mantenía la compostura, a Yaten no le importaría que fuera a vagabundear para conocer el sitio. ¡No todos los días tenía un gafete de visitante para la estación más popular de Japón! No iba a desaprovecharlo estando aplastada ahí.

Mina vivió un recorrido bastante peculiar, el edificio de comunicaciones era enorme, y no solamente abarcaba la estación de radio, si no también unos canales de TV. Ayudó a unas personas de mensajería a subir unas cajas y pudo ver como se organizaba un detrás de cámaras de un documental, escuchó cantar a una chica novata que audicionaba para un concurso de talentos, y quedó maravillada oyéndola cantar. Ésa podría ser ella en unos años. Se coló en una prueba de vestuario de un desfile de modelos y casi le da un ataque de felicidad al mirar los diseños modernos y a las chicas luciéndolos, tan altas, delgadas y sofisticadas.

Como estaba exhausta de andar, se detuvo a comprar una bebida de una máquina que encontró al final de uno de los pasillos. Si su reloj de pulsera no mentía, ya iba retrasada quince minutos y no quería hacer esperar a Yaten. Iba a darle apenas un trago a su refresco de limón, cuando alguien apuró hacia ella.

—¡Oh, gracias al cielo, ahí estás! —gritó escandalizado un chico. Mina le miró notando que no solamente no lo conocía, si no que era obvio que él tampoco la conocía a ella, o la estaba confundiendo con alguien —. Tienes que ayudarme, _mon cheri_... tenemos tan poco tiempo para grabar la escena y ya sabes cómo se pone ésta mujer si se retrasa su aparición...

—Yo... —Mina parpadeó confundida —. No lo conozco, señor.

El sujeto, un veinteañero gay vestido a la última moda y que hacía ademanes exagerados, refutó:

—Claro que no, pero me dijeron que ya venía el reemplazo de nuestra maquillista y vine a por ti para que no te perdieras. ¡Anda, anda! Tienes que ayudarme, por favor. Ésa demoníaca mujer me va a despedir si vuelvo a cometer otro error... ¡por favoooor!

Y literalmente, se arrodilló ante ella. Mina se rascó la sien consternada, pero también le afloró la piedad por aquél desconocido que tan desesperadamente le pedía auxilio. Después de todo, había estado ayudando a mucha gente y no había ocurrido nada malo.

—¿Qué... qué quieres que haga?

—¿Qué más? ¡Que ayudes a mi jefa a alistarse para el llamado de escena!

Mina se quedó boquiabierta, y habló con ilusión:

—¿Te refieres a una actriz de verdad?

—¡Claro, y una muy reconocida! —el chico gay se puso de pie como un resorte, y comenzó a arrastrar a Mina hacia el camerino, sin darle oportunidad de decidir siquiera.

—¡Pero yo no soy estilista!

Él se giró mirándola de arriba abajo con sospecha. Obviamente parecía una colegiala común.

—No me digas que eres una de ésas coladas que fingen trabajar aquí para estar cerca de gente famosa... porque si es así, llamaré a seguridad.

Mina brincó y se rió escandalosamente.

—¡No, no, para nada...! Mmm... yo... pues...

Ante la mirada inquisidora del chico, Mina se mordió la boca sin saber qué hacer. Por un lado, no sabía absolutamente nada de maquillaje y podía cagarla, la descubrirían y la echarían... como podría valerse de un par de tips que había leído en las revistas y quizá hasta conseguiría el autógrafo de la actriz famosa. Pero llevaba sus riesgos. Ni siquiera sabía maquillarse correctamente ella misma...si fuese Lita y no ella quien estuviera en ésta situación no dudaría, pero por otro lado, tampoco podía admitir que estaba invadiendo áreas prohibidas para un visitante, y arriesgarse a que la sacaran a patadas. Eso no le iba a gustar a Yaten, ya se lo imaginaba regañándola con ésos ojos verdes e intimidatorios porque no había acatado lo que le había dicho, que era esperar pacientemente en el sofá de la entrada hasta que él saliera.

—Yo... yo ¡soy aprendiz todavía! —improvisó Mina haciéndose la digna —. Soy... becaria, sí. Pero no soy profesional. Puedo ayudarte si quieres, pero no puedo asegurar resultados impecables.

—¿De verdad? ¡Gracias, preciosa! Ven, vamos antes de que me asesinen. O me despidan... no precisamente en ése orden.

Apenas se abrió la puerta cuyo nombre en el letrerito Mina no alcanzó a leer, quiso desaparecer de ahí.

—¿Dónde estabas Kyle? —preguntó la muchacha con afectación —. ¡Es tarde ya, anda! ¿Trajiste mi té? ¿dónde están mis zapatos? ¿por qué hace tanto calor? ¿ya le diste de comer a Michi? ¿quién es ésa y por qué me mira como tonta?

El chico gay, ahora que Mina sabía que se llamaba Kyle, atendió todas y cada una de las demandas de la señorita con gran rapidez y habilidad. Mina le reconoció al instante: cara pequeña, menuda, pelo corto y castaño con un peinado esponjoso. Y final pero no menos importante, llevaba un humor de perros. Era Noriko Okamachi. La guapa, famosa y detestable actriz por la que había sentido tantos celos, porque estaba muy interesada en Yaten.

Noriko abrió el botellín de agua mientras tronaba un par de dedos para que Mina se acercara, ella lo hizo más bien por mecánica, estaba algo desorientada ahí. Enseguida la probó, la artista tiró a botella a la basura.

—¡Puaj! Ésta no es la marca que tomo. ¿Kyyyle? ¿estás sordo? ¡Esto no es un _V_ _o_ _ss_ _*_! Y baja el volumen de la música, que no me gusta tan alta. Tampoco tan baja, que no oigo nada... Sigue haciendo calor. ¿Ya llamó Willy? ¿ajustaste mi vestido? El aire entra de fuera, cierra la ventana. Y tú, niña, ¿a qué esperas ? Ccrrígeme éstas ojeras. Por amor de Dios, muévete, si no quieres que me de un ataque de nervios. ¿Kyle? Trajiste una maquillista que parece ser sorda. No se mueve. ¡Y EL _V_ _O_ _SS_!

Mina salió del trance después de recibir tanta información, y miró al pobre muchacho sudando como esclavo, siguiendo cada una de las incoherentes peticiones de aquella diva caprichosa y sádica. Mina, entrecerrando sus ojos celestes y sonriendo de pronto con aires de venganza, miró el libreto de la escena para empezar. Tomó la paleta de colores oscuros y los pinceles y brochas, y le pidió a Noriko que se diera vuelta para que pudiera dejarla "lista para escena". Lo bueno es que había maquillado a Rei igualito, pero para el Halloween pasado...je, je.

Luego de veinticinco minutos más de aguantar a la diva pesada, Kyle abrió la boca con sorpresa y admiración cuando se asomó.

—¡Oh, por Dios, preciosa! —gritó agudo — ¡Te ha quedado de fábula!

—¿Verdad? —sonrió Mina satisfecha, y mirando su obra final. No era tan mala para el maquillaje después de todo —. Lista, señorita Okamachi... —le dijo en tono falsamente amable.

—¡Se ve increíble! ¡maravilloso!—aduló Kyle aplaudiendo. Noriko meneó la cabeza de modo petulante, como si no le dijeran nada que fuera novedad.

—Lo sé —farfulló la actriz aún hojeando su revista.

—Es una cicatriz muy real.

—Claro que es... ¿qué?¿a qué te refie...? _¿cicatriz?_

Kyle le extendió un espejo de mano... y entonces, una bomba nuclear explotó.

—¡AAAAAGGGRRRHHHHH!

Tanto Mina como Kyle cayeron al piso. Acababan de ser derribados por una onda sonora catastrófica. Una vez que dejó de gritar como una psicótica, el muchacho preguntó temeroso y pálido:

—¿Qué...qué no te-te dijeron? ¿el...el...cambio en el libreto?

—¡¿Cuál maldito cambio?! —rugió como posesa. Mina se cubrió la cabeza con las manos. Daba miedo.

—E-el... cambio que hizo e-el director —tartamudeó Kyle, poniéndose de pie con cuidado y extendiendo sus manos hacia la actriz, como si fuera un depredador peligroso —. E-en... el que tu... tu personaje...¿tiene un accidente?¿no te... dijo?

Se puso casi púrpura de la cara y volvió a desgañitarse la garganta con sus alaridos. Mina ya pensaba en correr hacia la salida o algo, cuando la colérica Noriko empezó a lanzar cuánta cosa estuviera a su alcance. Maquillaje, flores, regalos, artículos personales, etcétera... Luego de arrasar con todo, tomó una cosa plateada y brillante de forma rara y amenazó a Mina con ella:

—¡Tú! ¡Niña insolente y lerda! ¿Cómo te atreves a mancillar mi hermoso rostro?¿qué haré si me toman fotografías así?

—¡Espera, Noriko! —le dijo Kyle elevando su voz, haciéndolo parecer extrañamente más varonil —. ¿En serio vas a pegarle con éso? Es decir, es el _único_ premio que te han dado en tu vida, querida...

—¡Mi personaje no puede tener la cara deforme! ¡No puedeee!

Kyle pareció dar en una herida profunda, porque Noriko soltó el artefacto y agarró una raqueta de tenis (salida quién sabe de dónde) para darle a él.

—¡Ya basta! —le gritó Mina sosteniéndole la mano con fuerza. Noriko la miró y aunque forcejeó, Mina era más fuerte que era ella —. Nadie aquí tiene la culpa de tus delirios de grandeza. ¡Habla con tu jefe, haz yoga o renuncia si no te gusta lo que haces, pero no puedes desquitarte así con la gente que trabaja para ti!

A Noriko le dio un tic. La cara se le descompuso en estupefacción, ira y muchas otras cosas más, pero no se atrevió a hacer nada más. Estaba en completo shock.

—¿Minako? —se oyó una voz suave y desconcertada a sus espaldas —¿qué estás haciendo?

Mina se sorprendió y se sonrojó a partes iguales, pero no hizo nada, sólo soltó la raqueta y puso las manos en la espalda, como una niña que acaban de pillarla con las manos en la masa. No como Noriko, quién pareció reaccionar de su estado catatónico y se dirigió a él como una falsa damisela en apuros:

—¡Yaten! —chilló acercándose a él —Por favor, haz que saquen a ésta desvergonzada empleada tuya de aquí. Me ha faltado al respeto... ¡y me hizo ésto!

Yaten miró la cara de Noriko, reacio y algo asqueado. Después de todo, la cicatriz de Mina estaba muy bien hecha. Mientras, el tipo gay gimoteaba afuera, pues sabía que acababa de perder su trabajo por hablar de más.

—¿Empleada? —se confundió él, y luego miró a Mina con reproche, quien había corrido a esconderse detrás de él. Ella sonrió un poquito y se encogió de hombros con culpabilidad —. No, no es...

—¡Ah, seguro es otra admiradora loca! —se enfadó ella poniendo las manos en las caderas. Mina frunció el entrecejo. A su lado, sus arranques de drama eran simples chistes —. ¡Cada vez se vuelven más descaradas!

—No, es que no... —siguió, pero no lo dejó terminar.

—¡Ah, entonces es una paparazzi encubierta! ¡Maldita niña odiosa, querías tomarme fotografías! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Me las vas a pagar todas! ¡Seguridad! ¡Seguridaaaad!

—¡NORIKO! —rugió Yaten con autoridad. Ella se agazapó, callándose por fin un segundo —. No es una empleada. No es una admiradora ni mucho menos una paparazzi. Es mi novia, así que te agradecería que a menos que te disculpes, cierres el pico de una vez. Eso, o si no quieres que le diga al productor de esta telenovela que te reemplace. Si recuerdas que si entraste al casting fue gracias al favor que me pediste, ¿verdad?

Noriko, aunque subió dos tonalidades más roja, se aguantó la rabia y la descargó mordisqueando el pañuelo que llevaba al cuello. No se disculpó, pero giró la cara y milagrosamente no hizo más teatro. Yaten suspiró cansino, y junto con Mina salieron del camerino. Kyle les hizo un gesto de agradecimiento (y con un agregado lujurioso cuando miró a Yaten), y Mina se rió de eso, mientras se despedía con la mano.

La noche ya había caído afuera cuando salieron. Caminaron sin decirse nada un rato, hasta que Yaten se detuvo a recargar los brazos en un puente muy amplio, que conectaba a los puertos. Mina se reservó de momento la conversación. No sabía si Yaten estaba enfadado con ella o no por sus imprudencias, pero como también se sentía dichosa por lo que había oído, no le importó en lo más mínimo.

—Me gusta el mar —rompió el silencio entonces, captando la atención de Mina —. En mi planeta no existe el mar, y me parece fascinante. Vengo en cuanto puedo aquí.

—No te metiste a nadar cuando estábamos en la playa —observó Mina poniéndose a su lado.

—No me gusta mojarme. Sólo lo veo y lo escucho.

"Qué mañoso" opinó Mina mentalmente, pero sólo dijo:

—Entiendo.

Ambos se quedaron admirando aquel paisaje, el agua inmensa y el cielo igual de profundo arriba de él, casi del mismo color. La luna era una esfera brillante y plateada sobre sus cabezas. Eso la inspiró.

—Gracias por defenderme —le dijo a su costado. Él solo gruñó sin dejar de ver el horizonte —. ¿Cómo supiste que estaba allí?

—Cuando salí y no te encontré donde te había dejado, oí a un vigilante decir a otro que una señorita "rubia y vivaracha" estaba corriendo de un departamento a otro armando alboroto, así que no fue precisamente un enigma a resolver —explicó Yaten sarcástico. Mina se ruborizó.

—Lo siento... es que ése chico me pidió ayuda, y me dio pena ver como lo trataba ésa mujer. Tuve que hacerlo.

—Sí, claro —espetó Yaten con burla, ahora mirándola —. ¿También lo que le dijiste a Noriko fue por él?

—Uy, ¿me oíste?

—Sí. La fama ya se le subió a la cabeza y piensa que puede darse el lujo de quejarse del trabajo que le dan —explicó fastidiado —. Por eso dejé la TV, está infestada de ésos... fenómenos esnobs. Se merecía lo que le dijiste, pero me da la sensación que no fue sólo por causas éticas, ¿verdad?

Mina se puso colorada, pero tampoco lo negó.

—Aunque lo que le dijiste tú fue mejor aún —sugirió bajito, para cambiar al tema que le interesaba —. Me hizo muy feliz ¿sabes?

Yaten suspiró, sabía a qué punto específicamente se refería Mina. Lo vio fruncir el entrecejo de pronto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque ya lograste tu meta de salir con alguien famoso? —inquirió directo y duro. Mina pestañeó desubicada. Él se veía muy serio.

—No, no es por éso...

—¿Y por qué? ¿por qué te gusto entonces? —preguntó otra vez. Para sorpresa de Yaten, Mina no se acobardó. Sonrió tiernamente y se acercó más a él.

—Tienes razón. Te insistí mucho, pero nunca te dije mis razones. Bueno, Yaten, la verdad es que ya no soy la estudiante que perseguía ídolos nada más por hobby, pero tampoco soy una mujer adulta ni tengo todas las respuestas. Hay cosas que me gustan de ti y que entiendo, y hay otras que no entiendo ni jota pero sé que me gustan igual. Por ejemplo, me gusta tu temple, y el respeto que le profesas a tu carrera, y lo mucho que sabes de cosas que yo no sé ni pronunciar o ni sabía que existían, porque aprendo mucho. También tu madurez y ésa lealtad ciega que tienes hacia tus seres queridos, y que te preocupes por ellos aunque no te guste reconocerlo. Y los detalles que haces para ayudar a los demás y a los que te empeñas en restarles importancia. También me gusta, incluso, cómo me estás viendo ahora, como si no estuvieras de acuerdo con lo que digo. Y eso es tan, tan encantador, porque es obvio que aunque te esfuerces por aparentarlo, no eres tan soberbio y frío como otros creen. Y lo que más me gusta de todo lo anterior, es que soy la única que se da cuenta de lo que vales y que te vea así... ¡no sé si eso tenga sentido!

Así se miraron largos segundos... azul con verde, con el único sonido que las olas del mar, chocando entre sí.

Yaten estaba pasmado, no se esperaba una respuesta así. Y bueno, por eso supo que había algo, mucho, demasiado especial con ésa chica, aunque no estaba seguro exactamente de qué era. Era la única capaz de dejarlo sin palabras. Tras reflexionar, habló aún enfocando sus ojos a ella, más ligero de ánimo.

—Me tienes en un pedestal, Mina, y no es para tanto. Tú eres una chica demasiado bonita, alegre y carismática para ser real. Apenas te conocen lo suficiente, traes a todos como locos detrás de ti... Eres perseverante y divertida, y tú no alejas a las personas, al contrario, las atraes con tu... extraña esencia coqueta y desenfadada. Me agobia tu efusividad, no te lo niego, pero cuando estoy contigo también me relajo, siento que no tengo que seguir fingiendo, que puedo ser yo mismo sin sentirme mal por ello. No debes querer parecerte a mí ni a nadie, porque si así fuera, creo que no me gustarías tú.

Aunque el corazón le palpitaba incesante en el pecho, Mina, que aún cuestionaba algunos de sus tratos, tuvo que preguntar:

—Pero... ¿por qué eres tan diferente cuando están los demás del grupo? ¿por qué te da... miedo mostrarlo? Ni siquiera hablas cuando hay más gente, Yaten —protestó Mina con una pequeña rabieta.

—¿Tú crees que éso es miedo? —repitió Yaten arrugando la frente, y se encendieron sus ojos con curiosidad —. ¿el que me porte distinto a cuando estamos solos?

—Supongo... no tengo otra teoría al respecto.

Yaten se rió, sacando de órbita a Mina, pero deleitándose como siempre con aquél sonido tan agradable que no escuchaba muy a menudo.

—Eso no es miedo Mina, es aburrimiento —dijo sin filtros, muy directo —. Nadie me desagrada como para apartarme, pero eso no quiere decir que me interesen tampoco. Me dan un poco igual...

—Pero yo también estoy ahí —le reprendió Mina con timidez.

Yaten miró su carita triste y le causó un poco de gracia, pero no se rió otra vez. Mina no bromeaba, y aunque titubeó un instante, reveló:

—Lo sé. En ésos momentos es que te miro y me pregunto una y otra vez que es lo que a ti te sobra y a los demás les falta, pero no lo he averiguado todavía.

Mina sonrió, pero para sí misma, porque acababa de darle la respuesta con _su_ propia respuesta, que para variar, irradiaba sinceridad. Cosas que te gustan, que te pasan, pero no las entiendes.

¿Y quién habría imaginado que podría ser tan dulce? ¿lo sabría él?

—Pero no es justo, si tú me robaste el corazón yo también quiero robar el tuyo —bromeó ahora sí Mina, picando su hombro con un dedo.

—Tonta, mi corazón no es tan fácil de robar —devolvió juguetón.

Para evitar arder por combustión espontánea, Mina se lanzó a echarle los brazos al cuello, y luego besarlo. Ya se había aguantado mucho. Yaten dio un traspié hacia atrás al ser cogido de imprevisto, pero enseguida le devolvió la acción apretándola contra su cuerpo, con la otra mano hundida en su pelo y correspondiendo al beso de modo fuerte y posesivo. Sus lenguas se enredaron una con la otra, e igual que las veces anteriores, a Mina le supo a un elixir embriagante y acaramelado. Exquisito. El mismo deseo ardiente y pesado lo invadió todo, haciendo que desapareciera al resto del mundo de afuera, trastocando cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas y su respiración, encendiéndose mutuamente.

Mucho después, sólo cuando les faltó el aire, Mina le rodeó con sus brazos, disfrutando de su cercanía y reposando la cabeza en su hombro y contemplando a lo lejos la línea de luces multicolores que enmarcaban la costa de la ciudad...

Una sensación de bienestar se propagó lentamente por sus venas al percibir los mismos latidos desbocados que ella sentía y estaban normalizándose, pero lo extraordinario no era eso, si no que ahora los notaba claramente a través del pecho de Yaten.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

¿Cómo están, queridinas? ¡Ay, siempre me da penita al acabar un fic! T_T me cuesta tanto soltarlos y por eso creo que los finales me quedan enormes. Creo que son vacíos emocionales, ja, ja! El capi tiene mucho humor y romance creo yo, disfruté mucho al escribir. ¿Qué les pareció?

Tengo dos noticias: buena y mala. La mala es que éste es el último capítulo. La buena es que a petición...¡les escribiré otro extra! Uno pequeñín, como epílogo, con una idea que me quedó revoloteando y no quiero dejar fuera. Así que en teoría pues ya acabó, pero no(?) Entendieron? Yo tampoco. No se preocupen, ustedes nomás sigan leyendo y disfruten. Alimenten mi alma con reviews plis, gracias por leer y comentar a todas. Los comentarios a modo "guest" los responderé al final del extra-epílogo-loquesea y además, les pasaré las canciones en las que me inspiré para el fic... ¿como un soundtrack? Eso. :)

Curiosidades:

1)Sí, los japoneses tienen clases los sábados... qué envidia, ¿verdad? Ew. 2)Sí, mi parte favorita también es cuando Yaten le aclara a Noriko "quien es" Mina en realidad, aunque ni ella lo sabía. XD Yaten se merece una estrellita en la frente, ¿no creen? 3)El capítulo está inspirado en la canción "You Belong With Me" de Taylor Swift, que me encanta. 4 _)*Voss_ es una marca de agua (sí, vil agua) de los manantiales de Noruega y es muy costosa.

Besos de frambuesa,

Kay


	9. Epílogo

**.**

 **"Canción secreta de amor"**

por Kay CherryBlossom

.

 **.**

 **Epílogo**

 **.**

 **.**

Cada día que abría los ojos, Mina sentía que cambiaba más y más. Algo dentro de ella se había como despertado y sacudido, como si una Mina Aino diferente hubiera cobrado vida dentro de ella. Con sentimientos inconmensurables que hasta ahora nunca había advertido, que iban acumulándose y arrastrándose, haciendo un cataclismo de felicidad. Algo así como una avalancha de nieve. Sólo que no era nieve, era ilusión. Nunca creyó, con su edad y lo atolondrada o necia que podía ser con las personas, volverse más receptiva que una antena parabólica, para entender lo que otra persona, un chico, pudiera expresarle con palabras o sin ellas. En resumen, la palabra querer se derrochaba ahora cada segundo de su vida, y estaba tan agradecida de no haber ignorado la vocecita interna que le había sugerido que no se rindiera, que lo intentara un poco más. Sólo un _poco_ más. También lo estaba con ése amigo necio con aires heroicos y con los consejos de su pandilla de cómplices. Estaba demasiado feliz, porque las cosas no habían sido perfectas como las imaginaba en sus canciones, y eso las había hecho aún más valiosas por eso. Porque si no recibes dolor no lo puedes comparar con nada más, no aprecias los regalos ni la suerte.

Se puso un vestido corto y vaporoso, de una ligera tela en color salmón y unas sandalias de cuero. Salió de su casa cargando a la espalda una pequeña mochila de piel y omitió el uso de su moño rojo. No lo usaría más. Ése listón significaba cosas, se lo había regalado una persona que conoció en Inglaterra, Armand, y sí, había sido especial, pero ya no lo era más. Sólo era un recuerdo. Quería soltar, avanzar y no detenerse por nadie, salvo por ése hombre que era el único capaz de contraerle todos los músculos del cuerpo, que la dejaba sin aliento, que la hipnotizaba con sus ojos esmeraldinos y ardientes. El único del que se había enamorado sin remedio.

Mientras recibía agradablemente el cegador sol de mediodía de aquél domingo de descanso, Mina caminó por las largas calles que formaban su barrio y disfrutó de todo lo que la rodeaba: el aire tibio, el cotorreo de los pájaros, la gente que cruzaba y hasta le gustó estornudar con una osada mariposa amarilla que se le paró en la nariz.

Pensaba en Yaten y le era imposible ponerse seria. Todo él volvía una y otra vez a su mente y se reflejaba en su cara, espontánea y desconcertante. Recordaba su conversación y lo que hicieron... lo que le hizo en días atrás. Un completo sortilegio seductor. Quería preguntarle muchas cosas, cosas de su planeta, de lo que le gustaba y no, de lo que pensaba de ella. Pero por ahora, Yaten sabía contestar muy bien a éstas preguntas con sus ojos, con susurros llenos de suavidad... y con besos. Comunicación no-verbal. Excelente alternativa.

Él era una persona complicada, y Mina aún no alcanzaba a comprender sus estados de ánimo tan cambiantes. No era un libro abierto como ella. Le gustaba abarcar y controlar casi todo, ella incluida, y se ponía tiquismiquis si las cosas no salían como quería. Sin embargo, también su actuar impredecible le hacía emocionante y agradable, igual que una tormenta en primavera. Podía volverse detallista sin pretenderlo, o ser gracioso sin ser simplón, incluso tierno sin ser empalagoso. Y cuando lo era, resultaba imprevisible y eso era algo molesto para Mina, pero le gustaba también molestarse por ello, porque era una detective ansiosa por desenterrar cada misterio que él le guardara. Quería ser testigo de cada acción, cada palabra y cada decisión que tomara a su lado.

Y Mina sabía, de la misma forma... que nada en esta vida dura para siempre. Sabía, como tiempo atrás Yaten le había dicho fervientemente, que posiblemente no durara para siempre su estadía en la Tierra. Y de igual modo, la promesa que ella le había hecho, se la haría ella también. No pensaría en el desconsuelo de una inminente separación, no se pondría como daño colateral de sus respectivas obligaciones. Le iba a doler, lo sabía. Le dolería tanto, que se iba a querer arrancar el corazón con las manos para no sentir, pero se prometió darlo todo para que valiera la pena. Para preservarlo en tiempo presente, incluso para convencerlo que se quedara a toda costa. Y que, si fracasaba, lo que fuera que le esperara en el futuro lo enfrentaría en alto, como siempre había hecho.

Fuera quien fuera ése chico frío y callado, fuera cualquiera el modo en el que llegó a ésa relación con ella, le daba igual. Él estaba ahí. Se había realizado su sueño, el que encontrara a una persona y ésa persona la aceptara por igual. Lo importante era que sólo continuara, que se entregara a ésa atracción incipiente y siguiera a ésa estrella luminosa hasta donde se lo permitiera...

Se detuvo un segundo antes de que los demás la notaran. Ahí estaban todos, aguardando por ella... charlando de alguna cosa que no entendía. Sus mejores amigos discutían, como siempre, él aprovechándose de su ingenuidad o lanzándole chistes verdes, y ella avergonzándose y peleando por ello, mientras los demás los observaban y se entretenían de lo lindo a su costa. Y ahí también estaba él, insoportablemente guapo, el único que conocía que podía verse arrebatador con una simple camiseta de algodón y unos vaqueros. Sonriendo, porque seguramente encontraba muy divertida la escena. O muy ridícula. Conociéndolo, ambas. Mina cerró los ojos y aspiró despacio. Tuvo que contener la enorme sonrisa que venía de la mano con aquella sensación tan placentera y que le transpiraba por cada uno de sus poros cada vez que lo veía de nuevo. Nunca se iba a cansar.

Era una chica cursi, y sí, en secreto admitía que le hubiera gustado que él apareciera frente al portón de su casa con una docena de rosas antes del día de campo, o le cantara alguna canción plagada de metáforas al oído, o mejor aún, recitar uno de ésos poemas que guardaba con tanto recelo en sus libretas, quizá, pero sabía que eso no ocurriría. Y que si ocurriera, sería desear que el fuera diferente. Y eso sería querer a otro que no es él, entonces sería un sinsentido. Una trampa. Una bonita, pero una trampa al fin y al cabo.

Saludó jaranera, como habitualmente lo hacía. Mina sonrió a todos por igual, pero reservó lo mejor para el final: se quedó prendada de sus ojos, y de la expresión anhelante que brilló en ellos, como si hubiera encontrado un oasis en el desierto. Se alegraba de verla.

Bromeó como siempre con Seiya, y convivió con todas sus amigas por igual, como solía hacer en los paseos. Probó y aduló las delicias de Lita y aprendió de las anécdotas de Amy sobre las tradiciones japonesas. Rió de las peleas de Rei y Serena. Y la pasó bien, dentro de lo que cabe...

Sin embargo, era terriblemente desconsoladora la idea de tener de tener que esconderse, de poner tanta distancia entre los dos. Era agotador.

Todo era agotador. Hablar con selectividad y cuidarse de que las miradas no le duraran mucho, y reservarse las muestras de afecto público si no quería ser apartada como mosquito. A ella le encantaba estar a solas con él, y sus caricias y besos eran su egoísta posesión, pero ella no estaba enamorada sólo por las noches como la Cenicienta en el baile... lo estaba las veinticuatro horas del día. Y en éstos momentos, su subconsciente se ponía en modo criticón y ambicioso. Y para ser sinceros, también dolía. Un poco. Bueno, más que un poco.

Cuando el sol cayó en el horizonte como una enorme naranja por allí de las seis de la tarde, Mina miraba sus pies mientras todos se marchaban a casa. Como la calle era angosta, apenas podían caminar de dos en dos y ella iba de última, a paso resignado y pesaroso, inmersa dentro de sus pensamientos caprichosos. No se puede tenerlo todo. Debería hacerse a la idea y contentarse con que, a pesar de todo, era muy feliz. No podía serlo más.

Pero entonces, el contacto inconfundible de una mano la hizo detenerse de tajo, y mirar atónita primero el enlace, y luego arriba, donde estaba su rostro. La expectación le burbujeó por las venas como un refresco efervescente, pero no alcanzó a preguntar nada, porque Yaten le sonrió un poquito, derribándolo todo con su gesto.

—Vamos, Mina. No te atrases.

Con el cosquilleo de un millón de mariposas extendiendo sus alas y revoloteando erráticamente por el estómago en todas direcciones, Mina parpadeó, y simultáneamente sonrió también. Ruborizada. Emocionada. Volviendo a ser una niña ilusionada. Enlazó fuertemente los dedos entre los suyos y se apegó más a él, caminando a su ritmo.

—No...

Yaten ignoró el silbido travieso que Seiya hizo en alguna parte, y también el par de risitas y chismorreos que intercambiaron algunas de las chicas. Mina simplemente fijó la vista en el pavimento, sintiendo el calor de su mano traspasarse a otras partes también. ¿Acaso se dio cuenta de algo?¿cómo adivinó lo que sentía? ¿no le importaba que los demás lo vieran, que murmuraran? Parecía que no, y algo le decía que ésto no era coincidencia. Hacía mucho, lo que les pasaba había dejado de ser coincidencia.

Yaten se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—¿Y... qué quieres hacer mañana? —preguntó con voz clara, sin secretearse de los demás. Mina lo miró entre encantada y escéptica —. Es decir, mañana ya salimos de vacaciones, ¿no?

Se le removió el corazón al oír sus palabras, como si le hubiera dado completo un revés. También, su estómago dio un salto, como cuando un elevador se detiene de pronto.

Lo estaba intentado de verdad.

Y entonces, por fin, todas las canciones que había escrito, cantado y escuchado, tuvieron sentido.

—¡Quiero ir al cine!

 _._

 _§_

 _F I N_

 _§_

* * *

 **Notas:**

¡Ñeee! *moquea*, dicen que todo por servir se acaba, por eso ya estoy aprendiendo a dejar ir a mis hijos-fics. Quiero dar infinitas gracias a todos aquellas que me leyeron, le dieron follow o favorite a ésta historia pero sobre todo a quienes comentaban con reviews. A veces me entristece saber que sí están dispuestos para leer, pero no se dan uno o dos minutos para comentar unas líneas... cuando yo pongo tanto tiempo y esfuerzo en lo que escribo. En fin, no es queja pero quería resaltar a ésas personas que sí lo hicieron porque se lo merecen, especialmente a shelunar, Ireth, Kiska, littlegirlmadeof y mi querdísima Katabrecteri que cada capi estaban al pie del cañón echándome ánimos. Gracias, sweeties. :)

Por si no lo notaron, cambié mi nick. Por aburrimiento, y porque amo las flores de cerezo. Pero asumo que si tienen activada la alerta de autor-follow no tendrán problema en identificarme, no creo que conozcan tantas Kays, ¿huh?

Estoy pensando en hacer una secuela, pero con Seiya de protagonista. Disfruté mucho trabajarlo acá, y le tomé cariño al pobre. ¿Qué les parece la idea? También otra cosilla por ahí de Navidad. ¡Amo las fiestas y me salen muchas ideas en ésa época! Ya veremos, ya veremos...

Y como es " _Canción secreta de amor"_ ¡Pues claro que tiene que haber canciones! Las reglas son claras y por eso no puse lírica, pero les dejo los títulos que me inspiraron para el fic y la letra es muy parecida a lo que les va pasando a los personajes.

 _Soundtrack_

(en orden de los capítulos)

1\. Secret Love Song - Little Mix ft. Jason Derulo

2\. Bad Liar - Selena Gómez

3\. No Promises - Cheat Codes ft. Demi Lovato

4\. Issues - Julia Michaels

5\. I'm a Mess - Ed Sheeran

6\. Night Changes - One Direction

7\. Your Song - Rita Ora

8\. You Belong With Me- Taylor Swift

9\. Rather Be - Clean Bandit

Muchos besos de frambuesa, chocolate y caramelo...¡hasta la próximaaa!

Kay


End file.
